The Brawl to End all Brawls!
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Join Marth, Solid Snake and all of your favorite heroes on this breathtaking, incredible adventure! True love, friendship and sacrifices will unite in the midst of overpowering danger! Experience the magic! This tale contains yaoi pairings!
1. Begin!

Welcome to 'The Brawl to End all Brawls!' This project will be my greatest tribute to the action-packed adventure, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The birth of this tale was inspired by two other Brawl epics: 'Blue Prince, White Angel, Red Love and Black Pain' and 'The angel the mercenary'. If you'd like to check out some more fun, check those out!

This tale will use aspects of the character's outside lives and backgrounds. Don't fear, though. I'll explain them whenever necessary. And one last thing. This project will contain (as all of my stories do) yaoi couples. **Boy/boy couples**, for those of you that aren't familiar with the term. **If you don't enjoy yaoi couples, or can't respect them at the least, please don't read this.**

**If you don't like yaoi couples, or can't respect them at the least, please don't read this. **

_Disclaimer: 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl', its characters and settings don't belong to me._

_Note: A song will be sung in the kitchen. It was inspired by 'The Happy Working Song' of Disney's Enchanted film. _

_The character Ribbon hails from 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'._

_Captain Falcon and Samus' references to intimacy were inspired by 'The angel and the mercenary' references to 'pie making'. The same applies to Diddy Kong's confusion. _

The Mushroom Kingdom was alive with excitement. Every inch of it, ranging from the smallest leaves to the smallest Toads, cried out in joy. Why wouldn't the world euphoric? The Super Smash Bros. Committee, which was led by the Princess of Sarasaland, had begun the Brawl season. The committee always treated the kingdom to fast-paced, invigorating battles, infused with suspense and passion. The previous two seasons had left many speechless, but the third season promised to be the greatest yet. The Princess assured the kingdom's denizens that there would be trouble-much more trouble-this time around. As always, she planned on giving the fighters the ride of their lives. The season had started off without a hitch, and today was another perfectly quiet day, but who knew what lied around the bend? The answer to that question was simply this: _no one knew. _Not even the committee's leader. She could only sense the advent of drama, and laughed whenever she used her sixth sense.

Last weekend, the Brawl season had been pushed off to a phenomenal start. Brawlers, old and new, were flown in from their respective worlds and into the Mushroom Kingdom. Following Princess Daisy and Ribbon's rules, all of the combatants were kept away from each other-until the introductory battle, that was. On Yoshi's Island, each one of the fighters encountered one another for the very first time. Sparks were born. Friendships rose from the earth. Pikmin followed a strange little dude. Fox and Falco were reunited for the first time in months. Most importantly, the Hottest Brawl Couple was born. Daisy giggled whenever she thought of that particular couple, holding a hand to her mouth. One combatant had shoved another out of an explosion, and that was that. Ever since then, neither one of them could stay away from the other. They were too cute to be true.

While the kingdom voted to have that certain couple win the 'Hottest Brawl Couple' award, another couple wasn't too far behind. Link, the revered Hero of Time, returned with the serene Princess Zelda. Neither of them spoke to one another, preferring telepathic communication over verbal communication. As a matter of fact, they didn't even need words. They could always read each other's minds, using even smiles to speak a thousand words. They may not have been as cute as another couple, according to recent polls, but they certainly had their charm.

The introductory battle was followed by quality time. The Brawlers were given a chance to relax, bond with one another, and become acquainted (or re-acquainted) with their temporary home. They were all situated in Peach's luxurious castle, given the opportunity to enjoy any pleasure they could think of. Right away, they became comfortable with their environment. They had better enjoy it, considering the Brawl season (as all seasons did) would go on for a year.

A tournament would begin in a few hours. The entire kingdom would turn up to see, eagerly awaiting the events that would take place. Daisy promised them that this particular tournament would turn out to be like no other, though. Brawl brochures and magazines spoke of the spins, twists and turns that were sure to occur this season. What was the Princess sensing this time? What were the Brawlers in for? Nobody could breathe under the horrible suspense! Some even collapsed under it (seriously)!

Guests were flown in, just for the occasion. The friends of all Brawlers (with the exclusion of one combatant's allies) were whisked to the Mushroom Kingdom, all of them receiving suites in the Delfino Palace. Knuckle Joe quickly became friends with General Pepper. Blaze the Cat found the entire Yoshi tribe to be absolutely adorable. Cranky Kong was irritated by a flock of Pichus. The Palace alone was abuzz with amazing, awe-inspiring excitement!

"_Cooking in the sun_

_Merry voices gotta come on down_

_Our tea will turn your frown upside down_

_Make sure that toast isn't burnt_

_As we sing alooong!_

_Stir that coffee_

_Whip that cream_

_Make sure every piece of fruit gleams_

_As we all sing along!_

_Stir scrub la_

_Let's all sing to the merry refrain of our breakfast song_

_We all sure enjoy baking pastries_

_Pies, cakes and donuts too_

_Stir scrub la_

_Let's all sing to the merry refrain of our breakfast soooong!"_

The kitchen was absolutely radiant, filled to the brims with Kirbys and Pokemon. Amy Rose was stirring up buttermilk pancakes, accompanied by Squirtle and a small flock of Hitmonchans. She was the one doing all of the singing, while the others were simply humming along. Humming Kirbys and Metapods made quite a performance, to say the least. There must've been a forty Pokemon in the kitchen alone, and all of them were performing the tune. Pichus, Charmanders and Hiplups were singing in their own languages, making quite an adorable squabble in the cooking arena. It was an amazing sight to see Blastoise cook scrambled eggs, especially since Vulpix found it fascinating to burn them into cinders. Wigglytuff and Primeape were cooking up smoothies, with Primeape becoming aggressive towards the blender. At one point, Amy had to put the blender back together. It had attacked Primeape, and was even laughing at him! Ignoring the stern tone of his cooking partner, Primeape took action. And so did the blender, spraying strawberries and bananas over every chef.

Surprisingly, breakfast was completed in mere minutes. That's what it seemed like, anyways. Amy wiped off her brow, euphoric at the spread before her. The kitchen was a proud wielder of omelets, cinnamon toast, warped pancakes (talk to Hitmonchan about that) and happy fruit cups. "There we are!" the pink hedgehog said happily, putting her hands on her hips. "That should do it! Being on breakfast duty sure is fun, isn't it?"

Bulbasaurs, Pidgeottos and Starlies were the loudest of the Breakfast Committee. When they cheered, it seemed as though the entire world had taken up wild cheers. The other Pokemon and Kirbys put in their bliss, adding to the celebration's volume. "That's the spirit!" the pink maiden cheered, throwing her fists into the air. "Now, all we gotta do is deliver everything. Make sure you take the right trays to the right rooms, everyone! Have fun!"

In mere seconds, Pokemon and Kirbys whisked off breakfast trays. Omelets, smoothies and oatmeal bowls were sent away on the wings, puffy hands and vines of happy chefs, flying off to their respective rooms. Claydol and a brown Kirby, carrying two trays of their own, rushed off to the room that held a particular couple. With Kirby's 'hup hup hups' and Claydol's humming of 'The Breakfast Song', the two bounded up the stairs and down the Brawler's Hall. Other pairs followed suit, knocking on the doors of the famed contestants. In seconds doors were opened, and trays were accepted from merry Brawlers. Wario took his five trays of the Hitmonchan Pancake Special and Kirby's Peanut Butter Smoothie Surprise, deciding to dine out in the courtyard with his dearest friend. Waluigi snatched two of those trays away, drenching his pancakes in (black?) syrup.

"Nyah nyah nyah! Can't eat too many of those, now can you! If you do, you'll become even fatter than you already are-and you won't win the tournament! Nyah nyah nyah!"

Yellow Kirbys waved their hands in the air. Wario pushed them aside, his pink nose boiling with anger. "Give those back! I need my strength!" he snarled, hands balled into fists. "In case you've forgotten, peon, this is my first time here! I've got to make an impression, or else I won't be able to win 'The Strongest Brawler' award! We can't let that wretched Mario get it, and we made a deal! You're supposed to be helping me, nyar har har!"

With 'nyar har hars' and 'nyah ha has', Wario and Waluigi began their morning excursion. Two children exchanged glances, with one of them shrugging. "I guess they're _always _going to be like that." he said, speaking in his jovial tone. His companion, wearing a perpetual look of shyness, said nothing. "That's what it must be like to have a brother. Right, Lucas?"

Ness' response was a small nod, accompanied by burning red cheeks. The tint of red had been there since the previous night, making it obvious that he had a secret to tell, but for some reason he kept his mouth shut. Instead he locked his eyes onto his plate, staring absentmindedly at his tiny bowl of Pichu Flakes, fruit cup and orange juice. "Come on." Onett's pride said cheerily, slapping his companion on the back. "It's going to be a really pretty day! Let's eat with them in the courtyard!"

Silently, Lucas sent his head even lower. Ness didn't look back for a second, rushing off to the courtyard-with his fearful companion several feet away, not saying a single word. A certain plumber noticed his paltry departure, emerging from his own room with a tray of fruit and pastries. From the stairs he observed the little boy walking out of the castle, head lowered and spirits even lower. He kept his room to himself, bearing no companion as he watched over Lucas. 

Sensing the other's gaze, the small boy looked up. Two pairs of eyes met for a second, both filled with fear and longing. The sadness didn't stem from romantic intentions, but from _something else. _Neither of them spoke on that something, though, choosing silence for painful reasons. As soon as the time-honored Mario bounded out of his room, followed by the radiant Princess Peach, their gaze was broken.

"Good morning, Luigi! Aaaahhh! It's-a beautiful morning!"

Luigi opened his mouth to speak, putting his tray on the stair rail. Princess Peach released a small yawn, forming her mouth into an elegant 'o'. "It certainly is." she said in her unique, breezy tone. "Why don't we eat in the Observatory this morning? That would sure be a lot of fun, don't you think? Ike will be there, and so will Pit!"

At the mention of Pit, Mario's face became even brighter. Pit, another new combatant, had become infatuated with the Brawler named Ike several days ago. Actually, the Ike-obsession had started at the beginning of the season. The over-eager angel rushed out on to battleground, Ike appeared and it was all over. Pit spent the rest of the battle being fried by Bowser, and making friends with Smart Bombs. The angel had made it his mission to follow Ike (everywhere he went), which pretty much made him Ike's stalker. He really meant no harm, though. The adorable creature was actually a shy, timid little thing, brimming with childlike innocence and heavenly happiness. And (of course) Ike was annoyed by him. The two were an interesting pair.

"Let's-a go. Pit's really nice!"

"Ike is too." the princess giggled, bright eyes twinkling. "He pretends to be mean, but he's just as cuddly as Pikachu!"

Laughing, speaking of the bright morning that stood before them, Princess Peach and Mario strolled off. Luigi was left behind, with a lowered head and even lower spirits (does he sound like someone else?). Seconds passed before a Kirby tugged on his pant leg, though, catching his attention. He looked up with an 'eh?', eyes meeting the eyes of the white fluff ball. 

"What's the matter? Nobody's a-answering the door?"

The Kirby shook his head with an 'un uh'. "Who's door are you knocking on?" the green plumber asked, scratching his head. The white fluff ball pointed to a nearby door, which had a picture of stars and red roses on it. That image was given to romantic Brawl couples, but this picture had a special addition to it. Meteors were falling amidst shimmering stars and red roses, bringing a smile to Luigi's face. "Oh ho! That explains everything!" the plumber declared, snapping his fingers. "You're trying to give Prince Marth and Snake their breakfast!"

Luigi then broke into a fit of chuckles. The Kirby exchanged glances with a nearby Pidgeot, wearing confusion on its tiny face. "Oh ho ho!" the plumber went on, slapping his knees. "You won't be reaching them a-anytime soon! Just-a take their trays-a back. By the time they leave their room, it'll be Tournament time!"

The white cotton ball and his Pokemon partner began to leave, but they were quickly followed. "Why don't we have breakfast together?" a certain plumber asked, face aflame with new energy. "I'm-a sure we would have a good time!"

With the exception of two particular Brawlers, all went out of their rooms and into the sunlight.

Luigi's words might have been a bit exaggerated, but he had perfectly good reasons to speak them. After all, Prince Marth and Solid Snake had been wrapped up in each other for quite some time. Everyone saw them as an extremely odd couple, for no one expected the resplendent prince of a legendary kingdom to fall (madly) in love with a mercenary. The mercenary was just as confused as everyone else, unable to understand _why _such a beautiful creature had become smitten with him. Love was an awfully strange treasure, though, unpredictable at times and amazingly strong. In a short amount of time, love blossomed between the two like fireworks. Diddy heard fireworks go off in their room every night. "What are they doing" he had asked Donkey Kong one night. "Is Snake hurting Marth?"

"Nah uh." his best friend replied, shaking his ice-cream shaped head. "I don't think so. Marth sounds really happy! I think they're playing some sort of game!"

One morning, both of them asked Captain Falcon about the fireworks. Captain Falcon told them that Snake was lighting off pretty big fireworks, and Marth was enjoying the show. Samus, right behind him, explained that Snake was lighting Marth's fuse over and over again. Falcon said he wanted to light Samus' fuse, and was instantly blown away by a package of Smart Bombs.

On this particular morning, the two of them were making little fireworks. The nights were explosive, and the mornings were blissfully serene. Wrapped up in silky, pink satin sheets (lovers had their rooms decorated in shades of pink, shades of red and rose petals), the two of them held each other in a seemingly-eternal kiss. A blushing prince was snuggling against the other, purring at the contact. Both of them were still basking in afterglow, issuing gentle moans and caresses. Hands, soft and loving, fondled bodies as lips melted into one another. Chests rubbed against chests, with two hearts beating in a synchronized rhythm. 

Ten minutes passed. Solid Snake broke away from Marth, leaving the prince with the cutest frown imaginable. Blushing, Snake's lover silently begged for more. While he was more than happy to continue, the mercenary noticed something. 

"It's morning? Huh. I never saw it coming."

The blue-haired swordsman issued a tiny yawn-still smiling, still blushing. "What did you expect?" he asked. "We must've spent hours..."

An explosion of crimson embarrassment cut off the rest of his words. Two seconds later, he was drawn into another kiss.

Five minutes later, the kiss ended.

"I believe it's time for breakfast." a prince whispered, stroking the mercenary's face. "Maybe we should join the others now. I'm sure they miss us."

"They won't mind if we spend a couple more hours in here. Besides, my breakfast is right here next to me."

"Now wait a minute!" Marth exclaimed playfully, pushing the other's hands off of him. "What am I supposed to eat, pray tell?"

Snake's face appeared to be emotionless, but his eyes held a thousand fields of sunlight. "Shouldn't that obvious?" he asked, then delivered a long kiss to the other's lips. Neither of them spoke for ages on end, showering each other in strokes and even more kisses. A certain trio of words fell into Marth's ears repeatedly, issued in tender whispers. A purring, glowing Marth repeated them, nuzzling against the other as he melted in his arms. "I'd like to go straight to the main course, please." the famed assassin said, breaking their silent magic.

Marth, pretending to be outraged, slapped him with a pillow. "Get on with you now! You had the main course last night, and we haven't even passed _breakfast! _You unstoppable beast! Take that!"

A pillow fight began, with a laughing Snake and a blissful Marth. Sunlight poured through their windows as they fought one another, ending up in another long kiss.

Away from all of the commotion, Olimar picked up a water can.

At his side, little creatures cheered him on. Their captain smiled at them, his simple features radiant with simple happiness. "Time for another round." he said, his gentle tone pouring out excitement. "They'll come out soon, and then everybody'll get to see them. I sure hope they come out all right."

His little friends nodded, singing their assurance of success. Olimar beamed at his little group of followers, carrying his blue can. "They'll be beautiful. You'll see." he said. "And then we'll have the perfect celebration for this season!"

_What's Olimar planning? How will the sugary-sweet Marth/Snake pair fall apart? What's with Luigi and Lucas? All of these questions-and more-will be answered in the continuation of our grand adventure, so stay tuned!_


	2. Fox and Falco: Katun no Sadame

Welcome to 'Fox and Falco: Katun no Sadame'. The second half of the chapter name is actually the name of a song from the RahXephon anime. The lyrics suit this pair perfectly!

Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and by the way. If you've stumbled in here without reading the first chapter, here's something to take notice of. **This story contains boy/boy couples. If that disgusts you in any way, and you can't even respect them, please don't read this. **

**This story contains boy/boy couples. If that disgusts you in any way, and you can't even respect them, please don't read this. **

"Good morning, madam. What would you like this fine morning?"

"Oh, I'll have a plate of your _deeelicious _scones! And a cup of hot cocoa as well!"

"Are you, by any chance, on your way to see the Tournament? I've heard it's going to be quite the show! Heart-stopping! Should not be missed, from what I've gathered, ma'am!"

"Oh, I've heard the same. What a _darling _event that's going to be. And I _am _here to check it out. Sounds like it's going to be the highlight of the year, don't'cha know?"

No different from every other place in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toadsworth Café was abuzz with infectious energy. Customers were partaking of the café's famous scones, enjoying each other's company and befriending even the employees. One of the current customers, a fortune named Fanadi, happily walked off with her scones and cocoa. Like many other customers, she hailed from a different world-but didn't hesitate to befriend the world of the Toads. She sat down amongst a group of them, continuing to speak and wearing a broad smile.

Amidst the boiling, bubbling hubbub, two Brawlers were actually having their breakfast. They had risen out of the beds several hours prior to dawn, unaccustomed to extravagant meals and perfectly comfortable with beating the sunrise. One of them happily knew that their friends wouldn't take their departure as an offense. Their penchant for simple meals had been noted and acknowledged by all that encountered them. While a particular half of the couple was rather excited about seeing the other friends again, he was simultaneously happy about his quiet time with the shadow. _His _shadow, one would quickly say.

They had been inseparable ever since the beginning of the season. They hadn't always been so close, though. They had started off on the wrong feet (saying 'foot' would have been an understatement), completely incompatible and incapable of even staring at each other. The shadow had been quite a rebellious soul, always wanting to do things _his _way. The light had tried his hardest to accept the other's wild behavior, but all attempts quickly ended in failure. The missions they spent together were usually spent in painful silence, or verbal confrontations. The shadow didn't like this, the light couldn't understand what the shadow was thinking, and the rest was far too complex to think of.

At one point, the shadow had actually taken off. The light had been left behind, unable to figure out the shadow's reasons for an abrupt departure. The basic meat of his absence could be explained, but no matter how hard he tried, Fox McCloud just couldn't figure out Falco Lombardi's exact reasons for walking out. It was years before he saw the falcon again, and it was upon the initiation of the Melee season. Much to his dismay, the bird refused to even look at him. They spent more than half of the particular season in strained silence, passing by one another with paltry glances. After a long series of events, though, the two of them parted on civil terms. Fox, for the first time in years, looked as though he wanted to cry while saying goodbye. Falco's face was emotionless, and he took the other's hand without revealing anything.

But now, the two of them were _finally _back together! And for some odd reason, Fox actually felt..._giddy _about the new situation. Perhaps it was because a new season of 'Smash' had started. And he was surrounded by a plethora of friends. He had _always _adored the company of friends, hating loneliness with an undying passion. The details of his separation from Falco were too complex (not to mention painful) to think of at this particular morning. Now was not only the time to enjoy scones, but the time to enjoy someone one's company as well.

As usual, Falco said very little. Even during their missions, he only spoke whenever the situation called for it. He was most verbal whenever an enemy doggedly pursued him, but that was about it. He hated trivial conversations as much as he hated flashy breakfasts. That used to annoy the other half, but now he found it amusing. It was hard not to laugh, looking at the bird while he downed his scones. Never the one to show off emotion, Falco was just as emotionless as he had always been. This time, though, something was different. Something about him had changed, and it was making his friend rather happy.

Oh. There was _another _detail. Falco _couldn't _stop talking whenever Slippy Toad bothered him, which meant that the bird despised annoying creatures in general. Fox was being treated to another one of his rants, but it wasn't about the original Slippy. It was actually about an impersonator.

"Here I am, thinking I can come to breakfast without _any _burdens at all, and we run into that horrific creature. On top of that, his voice was far more _irritating _than Slippy's real voice! I can't believe how atrocious that show was! And what are you laughing at?! I wish I could have strangled that mongrel. My perfectly good mood was ruined by that entire performance-and all because they _had _to add Slippy to our team! What kind of show features that insignificant wretch?!"

"Awww, come on! Stop being so hard on them. Stop being so hard on _him! _If I remember correctly, he _was _responsible for pulling us out of tight spots!"

"Not all of them, my fine friend! And don't you forget _this! _His triumphs were overshadowed by his mistakes! We were almost killed on many occasions due to his stupidity! And the general hired him! Must've suffered from a temporary lapse in judgment!"

"First off, if you didn't like the show, you didn't have to _watch _it. Secondly, I don't think Slippy would appreciate you being so harsh with him. He _never _did."

"Yeah, and he always ran to _you _whenever mean ol' Falco would call him names. I wish you wouldn't coddle that addle-brained twit. You've got bigger things to deal with."

"Like what?" Fox asked, smiling. 

Falco took one look at that smile, swallowed and said nothing.

That conversation had officially ended.

Neither of them said a word for minutes on end. A smiling Fox continued to eat away at his scones, Falco's nervousness was silently displayed on his face, and a golden orb continued to bring on the new day. The leader of the currently-disbanded Star Fox team broke the silence, capturing the sunlight perfectly well. His body was covered in it, and his eyes took a rather deep shine to it. "You know," he began, playing with his last treat. Wearing another one of his smiles.

"I'm glad."

_Fascinating. _Falco thought, putting a hand on his chest. _My heart just stopped._

"You _have _been acting peculiar. Ever since this season started, you haven't been able to stop smiling."

_And I wish you WOULD. It's driving me insane!_

Before giving a response, the other stretched out his arms and yawned. Falco secretly tossed him a lethal glare. His former captain was intentionally driving him crazy._ Everything _he did drove the bird closer to the edge! "I don't know why." he said at first, _still _smiling. "I guess it's because I'm around a lot of people I care about. I've always been like this. I've never liked being alone."

_I've never liked it either. And I __**was **__lonely. Without __**you.**_

Twinkling laughter rose from the fox's mouth and into the warm, crisp air. "I find this to be rather amusing." he began. "Even after everything you put me through, I'm _elated _at seeing you again!"

Childlike merriment was instantly exchanged for curiosity. Fox rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, appearing to ponder the mysteries of the universe. "I guess I never really hated you." he continued. "I don't think I ever did. Sure, you drove me crazy about a million times-so you _really _shouldn't be talking about _Slippy-_but I never _hated _you. Not even for a minute."

_You would if you knew everything about me._

_I'd die before letting you find out anything. I don't want you to find out why I left, or where I went. _

_It's not for you to know. You couldn't handle such details._

Curiosity was quickly exchanged for a pouting session. Fox would have described it as frowning, but Falco saw otherwise. Putting his face between his hands, the scintillating pilot presented a question.

"Did you ever hate _me? _I mean, _really _hate me?"

_**No.**_

_What an idiotic question. I've always wanted to protect you._

"Of course I did. How could I _not?" _the Lombardi answered, and Fox burst into another fit of laughter. Inwardly, the bird stabbed himself.

It was the truth, but at the same time, it was a horrid lie.

"Well, whatever." the fox said, after completing his tenth round of laughter. 'Whatever' was a word he _rarely _used, only using it whenever he found himself to be completely at peace. "I don't care. Besides, you haven't left my side _once. _You must not hate me that much!"

"What about _you?" _the bird asked, bristling. Fox misinterpreted the bristling. "Why weren't you disgusted with _me? _Why don't you ever bear ill will towards _anyone?"_

Another session of laughter was initiated. Sparkling, blissful, childlike-almost _radiant. _Fox's laugher was always the same, brisk and almost _magical._

"An odd question to ask, isn't it? Over _breakfast? _And it's such a beautiful day outside! Why do you always have to be so _gloomy?"_

"Because it's my _nature!" _Falco replied, almost slamming his fists upon the table. Fox continued to laugh, oblivious to any danger. "You never take anything seriously!" the bird growled, folding his arms. "I'm asking you a perfectly logical question. I bet you never even hated Andross."

"No." was the simple answer, accompanied by a fit of chuckles. "I just felt sorry for him."

"That's almost hard to believe, considering he took your father away."

Fox's ears flattened-a sure sign of disturbance in his happy heart. 

Right then and there, the sunlight vanished.

_Why did you have to do that? _the fox's facial expression asked. Falco's face became as soft as a cloud, bearing regret about every inch. 

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have._

"My answer stays the same." the McCloud said after an eon of silence. The change in his voice, coupled with the change in his facial expressions, killed the shadow. "I'm sorry if you find that _irritating."_

Silence danced on their tabletop, laughing at the bird. Fox sipped at the remnants of his cocoa, not uttering a single word. Falco was no different from a timid school child, struggling to push out a report in front of a thousand families. A thousand different responses soared through his mind, none of them pushing the right buttons. What to say?

"That's...I...I don't find that 'irritating'. Not in the slightest."

A pair of ears raised a little.

"That's...that's actually what I enjoy the most about you. You smile at everyone, no matter who it is. And regardless of what they've done."

Fox said nothing at first, his face unreadable. He stared at the other for a moment, looking at him as though he had spoken in Yoshi language. Seconds (eons, in Falco's eyes) passed before he spoke, eyes brimming with luminous energy.

"You know, those are the _nicest _things you've ever said to me. Actually, you've never said anything nice to me before, so...that's the first time...you've ever...smiled at me."

Picture-perfect moment.

The sun was shining, the fox was shining, two hearts were pounding-

_If I was stupid enough, right now I'd..._

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me know you missed me. I missed _you."_

_Say something. Say something, you dithering idiot. Now's your chance._

"There's...something you...um...need to know. I..."

"Yes?"

Falco turned away from the latest smile. "I...I want you to know...that I never stopped-"

"_Hey! Guess what everyone?! The Pokemon Parade's starting! Let's check it out!"_

"Wow!" a certain fox said, shooting out of his seat. 'The Road to Viridian City' (specifically designed for the Brawl season) began to play, its merry notes striking the warm air. "Falco, did you hear that? The Pokemon Parade's on its way! Come on!"

"Now wait a minute! I'm not finished yet!"

"Oh, you can get some more coffee later. Stop whining, you old bird, and have some fun for a change!"

"I don't consider being dragged out of a café _fun! _I didn't have fun with Slippy either, you moronic cad!"

_I wasn't talking about the coffee either!_

These were Falco's intended words.

_I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you._

On a lighter note...

"Zelda, you've eaten at least _twenty _bags of donuts. Sugar-coated, banana-encrusted donuts on top of that. Are you _sure _you're okay?"

The Queen of Hyrule, the elegant and most beautiful sovereign of Hyrule's time, nodded.

While eating her twenty-fifth bag of donuts.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Oh, Link, while you're up, could you get me some peanut butter? I think that would go nicely with these. Oh no. Wait a minute. Fish sounds nice right about now. Why don't you and I go fishing?"

The Hero of Time frowned. Something was dead wrong with his precious fiancée. At the start of the season, they had no need for verbal communication. All they had to do was _smile _at each other, and their hearts spoke clearly. The mere presence of words was enough to make him feel uncomfortable, but that wasn't the only problem. Not only did he fail to read Zelda, but she had developed an awfully strange appetite. And her mood swings?

"What's wrong?" she asked, her normally serene face glowing with fury. She placed her hands about her hips, leaning into his face. "Don't you _want _to take me fishing? I thought you savored our time together, Link!"

"No! I mean-uh-that's-I don't know what's going on! Z-Z-Zelda, you've eaten as much as ten horses!"

"What are you implying?!"

"N-n-n-nothing! I...I j-j-just...well, and you were really sick this morning, and...I'm just worried, that's all! What's _wrong?"_

The Queen stared at him for a second, then dropped her bag of sugar-drenched pastries. She threw himself at her, and he caught her without fail (although surprised at her sudden launch).

"Oh Link. You're so kind, so warm and so sweet. That's why I love you, my hero."

The male Hyrulean sighed.

_I hardly know what I'm doing anymore. I'd kiss right her right now, but for a reason I can't understand yet, it wouldn't seem right._

_She's not telling me something. Either that, or she doesn't know what's going on herself. And I'm worried._

Without even knowing it, a bird and Hyrulean shared a simultaneous thought. Their words were directed at two different people, heartfelt and unheard.

_I love you._

"There now. We've got two rows of that one, and those are together. We should be about done, team. What do you think?"

Red, blue, yellow and white Pikmin cheered on their hero, raising their tiny arms in the air. Olimar beamed at all of them, carefree and tranquil. "I suppose you're all right." he put in, almost singing his words. "Let's take a break. We'll let these become acquainted with their new home, and then we'll take care of the rest."

_What's Olimar planning? Will Falco ever admit his feelings? Will Fox ever discover the dark truth behind his companion's past? And what's with Zelda? These questions-and more-will be answered in the continuation of this action-packed adventure, so hold onto your popcorn!_


	3. Pit and Lucas: Why?

Hi! Welcome to 'Pit and Lucas: Why?'! Due to the reviews I've received for this tale, I'm more than euphoric about beginning a new chapter. It's because of readers like you that I'm able to continue. Thanks so much for supporting a tale I love to write!

**To those of you that have stumbled upon this chapter, please note that there are boy/boy couples. If you're not a huge fan of them, and can't at least tolerate them, please don't continue.**

I have been performing a lot of brainstorming for this, so you're in for quite a treat. Thanks again!

* * *

In preparation for the night's Tournament, two Brawlers were shaping their skills on the training grounds. One was pretty much close to tears, while the other had assumed the role of a slave master. Cold, blunt and unwilling to repeat any lesson, the stronger combatant took every opportunity to show the other's weaknesses. In his eyes, that wasn't a difficult task. His pupil was far weaker than he was, and could hardly keep his eyes open. That made for a terribly sad story, considering that his pupil was the captain of his own troops. _Angel _troops, on top of that. His precious Palutena must've been ashamed.

The pupil fell onto the ground, landing right on his backside. Small tears withdrew themselves from his eyes, walking down his cheeks. He said nothing to the other, unable to escape from the clutches of exhaustion. Breakfast had been peaceful enough, but he felt as though he had been pushing himself for hours on end. The magic of his meal with Ike was long gone, thanks to the swordsman's behavior. Ike took training seriously, acting as though a great war was looming upon the horizon. The angel wasn't receiving any sympathy _now, _after a thousand years of sparring! Couldn't their morning continue in _peace? _There were a thousand other things they could do together! Like converse with civilization, for one!

"What are you waiting for? We're not through yet."

Through his tears, Pit glared at the other. Ike's voice might have been soft, but it was certainly _not _gentle. It was anything _but _warm, only filled with an emotion that couldn't be recognized. Not a single emotion stood upon the swordsman's face, giving him the disposition of a laidback breeze. That too was far from the case, as the angel found out-_the hard way. _

"We've been at this for _hours! _Can't we do something else for now?"

Inwardly, Pit snarled. Ike looked genuinely bored, patting his shoulder with his broadsword. "I'm afraid not." the serene warrior replied, eyes bearing their own glare. Upon closer inspection, one would have seen his anger against the other. "Your current skill level leaves no room for trivial matters."

"How can you call chatting with our friends _trivial? _And it's such a great day! Do you honestly want to keep yourself holed up in here, all the way until the tournament?"

"That would be preferable. I'd rather not lose. And if you'd like to attain even the smallest rank, you'd better keep up with the exercises."

The angel balled his hands into fists. How aggravating the other was, acting like he knew everything! _He might be beautiful-extraordinarily beautiful-but he gets on my nerves! _he thought, growling through gritted. _How can he be so selfish and not even flinch? It doesn't make any sense to me!_

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! Palutena says I'm her most skilled soldier, talented and able to handle myself in any situation!"

A frown fell upon Ike's emotionless face, increasing the other's frustration. "Your beloved goddess is sorely mistaken." he retaliated, speaking his words in a tone that lit Pit's fuse. _No one _got away with mocking the great Palutena. _No one._

"I would advise her to rethink her ranks. I'm surprised your precious home hasn't fallen apart, led by a captain that's incapable of doing anything but _complain."_

Pearly white wings flared out against the air, shimmering with ethereal luminosity. Sapphire eyes glimmered with a fusion of sadness, regret and fury, shining as two stars would. "You've got _no _right to speak to that way!" the angel snapped. "How dare you assume the right to mock the Lady Palutena?"

"So you won't even defend _yourself?_ What a shame. Always standing behind your goddess."

Ike's voice kept up its usual tone, but Pit detected the presence of contempt. And with the execution of those words, the angel's face fell. More tears welled up in his luminescent eyes, causing them to burn. How could Ike be so heartless, poking fingers at everything he loved? Palutena embodied his whole world! His _life! _His sun and moon! How could the swordsman mock everything he believed in, loved and cherished so much?

And all he wanted was to spend a nice, fun morning with him. All he wanted to do was spend some time with him-_quality _time. All he wanted to do was become closer to the other, and take a look into _his _world.

All Ike wanted to do was berate him.

"Ike," Pit whimpered, wings sagging. "Don't you at _least _want to take a walk with me? It would...it would be fun. And I'd actually...like to see you _smile _for once. You're always...I mean, don't you _ever _smile?"

He lowered his head, hands wringing at one another. He gave off the appearance of a school boy, shy and thoroughly embarrassed by his own words. Seconds passed before he lifted his head, catching a gentle sigh. "I _used _to." the swordsman replied, sheathing his blade. "Now I find that it's a trivial exercise, smiling."

Tears began to run from Pit's pure eyes. He sheathed his own weapon, spirit drooping and wings wilting. For a moment he said nothing, waiting for the swordsman to continue, then broke the silence on his own. "What made you smile?" he asked shyly, hands still wringing at one another.

'_Who' _would have been the proper replacement for 'what'.

Anger actually made itself visible in the other's eyes, practically biting the angel's head off. Pit gasped as soon as he noticed the fire of the swordsman's eyes. "That's none of your concern." the blue-haired warrior snapped, turning his back on his student. Pit shot out a hand at the other, in a desperate attempt to prevent the other from leaving, but thought better of it. Words would be a safer route.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"Away from here. If you no longer wish to partake of my knowledge, then I have another matter to deal with."

_Awful. _Just awful.

Pit could only stand behind the swordsman, gazing at his back. In mere seconds, keeping his eyes open became an impossible task. Rainwater engulfed them, swallowed them whole. Hiccups followed the intense rush of water, accompanied by a burning chest.

_I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have pried! He hates me even more than he usually did, and it's because I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have made him angry!  
_

_Lady Palutena, what am I supposed to do? I...I just...I just want to be closer to him...but nothing's working. All he does is push me away, and all I ever do is make him angry! It's like we're fighting against each other, but that's not what I want!_

Wiping at his eyes, sniffing, an angel took to the air.

If anyone had been in the vicinity of the training grounds, they would have felt glimmering raindrops fall upon their shoulders.

* * *

He had the perfect cheerleaders with him, and they went by the names of Nana and Popo. He couldn't have pictured a better pair to cheer him on, considering they were awfully close to each other. Fox and Falco could withstand being separated for a few minutes (five at the most, then Falco would become a little grumpy), but these two couldn't stand _a second _away from each other.

They had escorted him to their summit. He was also training, but having as much fun as Pit did. Pushing himself to become stronger than his friend, the pride of Onett, wasn't a pleasant task. Especially when something of great importance was missing.

Nana and Popo continuously exchanged glances, worried about their companion. At first they were more than excited, cheering him on with joyful jumps, but now apprehension was mingling with happiness. Lucas' morning had gone straight down the drain, and there hadn't been much to begin with. He had excused himself from breakfast, only poking at his food before leaving-and no one (Ness in particular) even noticed. Of course Ness noticed a _little _something, merely passing it off as nervousness towards the upcoming Tournament. That didn't do Lucas a bit of good. The Tournament was the _last _thing on his mind.

Minutes, as they had done for a certain angel, transformed into ages. He eventually slumped over, breathing heavily from exertion. Nana gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, quickly followed by Popo. As Link and Zelda did, they communicated through simple glances. Words were not needed to keep this particular pair together. The cuteness of their bond was out of the boy's mind, though. He could no longer smile at anything, repeating a single question in his mind.

_Why are my powers gone?_

"They're coming along nicely." Olimar said, examining each and every one of his treasures. Blue and green Pikmin followed him, humming a jolly little tune.

An orange Pikmin halted the procession, pointing at one treasure in particular. Olimar noticed the little creature's distress and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't you worry about that one. I know it's the only one of its kind, but there's a _reason _for that. It might not look like much now, but when it's time, it'll bloom into the most beautiful treasure of all."

* * *

_Where did Lucas' magic go? Will Pit ever get Ike to open up? What's Ike hiding behind those cool eyes of his? And what's going on with Captain Olimar?_

_I'll give you only one hint about Olimar. Here it is: pay close attention to Solid Snake._

_The drama's about to shoot beyond the roof. Hold onto your seats!_


	4. Diddy and Ganondorf: Venture

Welcome to 'Diddy and Ganondorf: Venture'! As always, your reviews inspire me to press on. I'm already happy to share this, but your glowing words push me even further. I thank you all very much!

As I write this, I am using the soundtrack for Disney's 'Enchanted'. As a hint to an upcoming chapter, 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin will have a close link to Solid Snake. I won't share any other details, but know this. _The song will be used for a future chapter, and its lyrics aren't too happy._

_Additional Notes: The guest characters of this chapter are from 'Sonic Riders'. 'Timpani' is a character of Wii's 'Super Paper Mario'. Pigma Dengar is a character that hails from Star Wolf._

Please enjoy! We're only two chapters away from the Tournament, and it won't be pretty. Stay tuned!

* * *

A celebration rang in the advent of a new Smash season. For the Melee season, the people of Corneria put on a parade that featured their beloved Star Fox team. For the first Smash season, Mario hosted a party with the Yoshi tribe. While all of those jubilant celebrations had been amazing, the Brawl season called for a celebration that would put those to shame. And that's where a certain Brawler came in.

He wasn't without help though, oh no. Another Brawler had made it his business to assist the preparations, and he was doing so with quite a smile on his face. Constantly flipping his hat around, he went about his mission with the highest of spirits. No other Brawler could find him, but that was no reason for alarm. Not in his eyes, anyway. He was perfectly fine, working with some of the finest friends one could ever ask for. He'd make his return to Princess Peach's castle soon, no worries there.

He was accompanied by his longtime companion, Dixie Kong. Both of them were in dark amethyst outfits, matching each other from head to toe. They couldn't speak in the tongue of humans, but others understood them perfectly well. More importantly, they understood each other without the slightest bit of difficulty. As Link and Zelda did, they could easily communicate with simple smiles. The language of monkeys was a rather adorable language, though, and whenever Diddy Kong launched into irrepressible chatter, hearts melted. He might have been a bolt of wild energy, but he was definitely adorable.

At the moment, they were holding a meeting between several new friends. Two of them were of Sonic's world, bearing items that resembled surf boards. One went by the name of Jet, while the other possessed the name Storm. It was plain to see that neither of them left the other's side, which brought a smile to Diddy's face. The pair reminded him of a certain fox and falcon.

Jet was a jaunty, carefree character. Diddy and Dixie exchanged smiles and nods, thinking of a certain hedgehog. The bird's connection to Sonic was definitely built on a strong foundation, for they bore striking similarities. Neither of them was vulnerable to emotional breakdowns, taking in life and everything it had to offer. "Let me get this straight." the Rider said, folding his arms. As always, Storm was close by. "It's taken us an hour to figure everything out, but I think we've got it down. The party's goin' down right here. In Johto City. Am I correct?"

Speaking in their own (adorable) language, Diddy and Dixie nodded. Jet grinned.

"Perfect. And as of right now, we're supposed to be gathering all of our players. Am I right?"

More nods. Storm placed a hand on his green companion's shoulder, eyes beaming with copious excitement. Catching the look in his friend's eyes, Jet gave him a wink. "I don't think we'll have too much of a problem. Not on our end." they said simultaneously. Dixie Kong giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "We'll take care of our end. You just deal with yours." Storm Albatross went on, raising a fist into the air for greater emphasis.

A lightbulb went off in Diddy's eyes. Raising his hands in the air, he spoke in a rather frantic tone. The Riders listened to him for a few minutes, turned to each other and exchanged glances. "You're askin' the _wrong _people, bub." the bird said with a sigh. "You want us to pull that guy's friends over here? We don't even know who this Ike shmuck is!"

Dixie took her turn, waving her arms in the arm. Storm took his opportunity to answer, shaking his head in regret. "Sorry, girlie." he said with a shrug. "We don't know any Timpanis either. You'll have to ask someone else about her."

Jet saw their faces fell. He answered their distress with a thumbs-up, bringing smiles to both of their faces. "No problem." he put in, each syllable shining with optimism. The whole world brightened whenever he spoke. "We'll put on the biggest party yet. The biggest party any world has _ever _seen!"

Turning to one another, Diddy and Dixie shared a single thought.

_Yep. He reminds me of Sonic, all right._

* * *

Two other Brawlers were plotting a celebration of their own. Their preparations were taking place in a rather dark area, featuring nothing that spoke of warmth or even happiness. Deep within their private headquarters, they lived as beasts that had been exiled from their homelands. The dwelling was only a temporary one, though, and so was their current situation. At the moment, both of them were being sorely overlooked by the brighter Brawlers. No one paid them much attention, let alone delivered them invites to the castle. And so it was time to take matters into their own hands.

"Now. The lights will come down on Hyrule, giving me a chance to make off with my prize. If all goes according to our plan, nothing will stop me from attaining the future!"

Both companions snickered, thinking of their own triumphs. "As for you, I need to know what _your _wish is." The King of Evil said, his voice bearing the attributes of a kitten's purr. "In exchange for your assistance, I shall grant your greatest desire. Before we can continue, though, I need to know what it is you seek. Tell me, my great friend. What do you want?"

"That's easy." Wolf O'Donnell said, eyes twinkling. "Fox McCloud."

_What's Ganondorf after? How will he assist Wolf with his wish?! What's Falco going to do once he discovers their plot? How will Pigma Dengar fall into all of this?! What does Diddy want with Ike's friends? And what exactly is the celebration going to be?! Will Fox fall into a love triangle, or a love __**rectangle?**_

_After our next chapter, the downfall of our perfect couple is going to take place. Falco's going to uncover some secrets as well. A certain fortune teller is going to dig up all of this drama. Stay tuned! _


	5. Marth and Snake: Downfall

Welcome to 'Marth and Snake: Downfall'.

Here's where it all begins, ladies and gentlemen. Hold onto your seats, because we're all in for quite a ride! I'm excited just typing out this introduction!

This chapter will feature a character from 'Paper Mario' series, so be on the lookout for her!

As I stated in the last chapter, Disney's 'Enchanted' soundtrack is my main source of music. The song 'Robert Says Goodbye' has become Marth and Snake's theme song. If you're unfamiliar with that song, please listen to another piece (preferably an instrumental Disney song) that speaks of true, blissful love. Through music, you'll see the magic between those two.

For those of you that can't take a shine to the Snake/Marth pairing, this chapter's for you. You'll see that Snake won't like it either.

Marth's interpretation of Snake's flattery will be mentioned. To gain an extra hint on their upcoming breakdown, please pay close attention to those particular words.

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Night had fallen over their world, blanketing it with rich magic. Stars glimmered above rapturous hearts, holding a silent vigil over all. A silvery orb performed its nighttime duties with gusto, holding its own smile as it surveyed the scene below. Its eyes say nothing but happiness, covering each establishment and soul from head-to-toe. The Delfino Plaza was no exception, radiant with the sparks of a fairy tale. Inhabitants and visitors alike were enjoying themselves, partaking of the Plaza's current festivities. Friends from different worlds, ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog's companions to Captain Falcon's racing comrades, were mingling with one another underneath the serene blue ether.

To celebrate the advent of the Brawl season, the Plaza's inhabitants had made a decision. Every day, they would decorate their homes and businesses in the fashion of a Brawler's endeavors. Just yesterday, they had dressed their beloved buildings and streets in a 'Luigi's Mansion' theme. The day before that, all of them had dressed up in red hats while eating banana pies. Every day was accompanied by a brand-new theme, and the current theme was Mario's latest adventure. Everyone knew of Mario's descent into a brand-new galaxy, and every inch of their Plaza spoke of that tale. Lumas were dancing about, sharing stardust with those around them. Star Bits decorated every rooftop, and were even made into sweet treats.

This particular theme was considered to be the most resplendent theme yet. It conjured thoughts of pure love, and having a certain couple present placed great emphasis on those thoughts. At the moment, the two halves of that couple were sitting on a water fountain. The fountain, ivory white and glimmering with fantastic starlight, was made to honor the lady Rosalina. Star Bits and Lumas flew about her, smiling as her hands poured water into the cool air. Everyone's prized couple had made a decision to sit near the immaculate piece, both of them emerging from a day's journey. Prince Marth had pulled his other half into a day of games, amusement park rides, lunch inside of an underwater restaurant, and stuffed playthings. While Solid Snake felt (incredibly) silly at playing 'Find the Silver Goomba and Win a Prize', he bore no complaints toward their date.

After all, he was in love.

But there was a problem. A _huge _problem.

And it was a problem them constantly pulled at him.

Throughout their date, Marth was the recipient of incessant inquiries. 'How did you come to pick _him?' _people asked him. '_Why _did you pick him?' 'He doesn't appear to be your type!' 'What an odd couple you guys make!' Of course all of those words were issued in good nature, accompanied by smiles. Marth happily answered all of them, proving to them that he was more than euphoric about being with his newfound lover. The prince would always smile, blush, and say something so beautiful. Snake felt himself crumble whenever the prince would defend him. 'One cannot control love'. Marth said at one point. 'It leads its wielders to where they're meant to be, and I am where I'm meant to be.'

Snake issued one response, and one response only. To a particularly old-looking Kong, he spoke these words: 'He's got bad taste. Ignore him.' Cranky Kong had been the first one to deliver a remark about the couple, and the mercenary had been able to laugh those words off. After that, though, the remarks continued to come...and Marth continued to defend him.

He was ashamed-_thoroughly _ashamed-to have the prince defend him. Marth shouldn't have to defend anyone, and certainly not his lover. It was heart-breaking to see the Altean beam, glow and blush around him. It was equally painful to listen to outside commentary. 'How weird.' one Toad said to another. 'I thought Prince Marth would have taken Prince Roy as a lover. I never thought he'd end up with someone like Solid Snake!'

_I didn't either, kid._

He was not only ashamed, but _disgusted. _Which was rather odd. He had _never _been self-conscious before, but now he hated himself. With a _fierce _passion. Looking in the mirror never resulted in anything before, but now he was surprised to see that mirrors didn't break on him. He considered himself to be...well, _ugly. _He might have been fine in the past, but now...standing next to the Altean warrior, who was beautiful in every imaginable way...he felt just downright _ugly. _And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Who was _he _to keep Marth for himself? Didn't Marth deserve someone _better? _

Of course he loved him. Snake _adored _him. Whenever the radiant sovereign smiled at him, he always felt his insides smile. His entire soul came to life, becoming warmer and warmer with every smile the prince gave him. An odd feeling for someone that spent most of his time around boxes and guns, but that's what made Marth so _magical. _The mercenary felt _alive _around him, and he loved the way Marth made him feel. He loved the way the prince adored life, enjoyed the sun and adored _him. _Just thinking of how much he loved Marth caused his chest to ache, but thinking of his horrid crime against a much worthier lover brought even greater pain.

The two of them met during the first battle of the season, on the Pokemon Stadium field. Marth, Mario, Captain Falcon and Snake were the chosen participants for that particular battle, and the festivities began with a bang. Towards the end of the intense clash, Mario cracked open a Smash Ball-thus initiating his Final Smash. Right in the line of fire, and blinded by Deku Nuts, Marth found that he couldn't do too much of anything to evade it. Before he knew it, though, a pair of hands shoved him straight out of the fire-resulting in a knockout for a particular Brawler, and a point for the eventually-triumphant Mario. Realizing that his rescuer was Solid Snake brought a golden smile to Marth's face, and things went on from there. The Altean took every opportunity to show his profound interest the other, clearly infatuated. Snake was nervous at first, unsure of how to handle the delicate prince, but then he began to absorb the other's interest. _He wants me. It's obvious. _he thought to himself during one breakfast, seeing the radiant sovereign's smile. In Marth's eyes, he was just being friendly. Thoroughly, sincerely interested. Captivated.

To Snake, though, Marth's interest wasn't interpreted as innocent, maiden-like magic. The blue-haired Brawler was quite the beast when it came to teasing, as Snake found out (the hard way, if you catch my drift). At one point, the prince even lured the mercenary into a kiss-putting up Diddy as a shield. That resulted in a massive explosion of Smart Bombs, Bo-Ombs and Green Shells (talk to Yoshi about those). Snake chased after the Altean for minutes on end, who thought he had played a perfectly harmless prank. Everyone thought Marth was sweet and innocent. _Marth _thought he was innocent.

Ha ha. What a joke.

Once Marth introduced him to stargazing, it was all over. Everything was just so right-far too right to even be real. An immaculate prince was glowing at his side, the stars were bright, comets were shooting through the air, wishing stars were falling, Kokiri fairies were flying about-everything was just too amazing to be true. Never before had the mercenary been introduced to such an environment, and was still unused to Marth's sugary cuteness. Once again the prince thought he was perfectly innocent, pointing at constellations and explaining their stories. Once the topic of wishes came into view, Snake gave him an answer that pretty much ended all conversation.

"_My wish already came true. It's sitting right next to me."_

Blushing, Marth gazed into his eyes. Snake, feeling even dumber than a kid trying to ask a crush to the prom, gazed right back into his. The words 'thank you' were stamped all over the Altean's face, glowing in his eyes. Their faces edged closer, beaming, absolutely radiant, and then-

-Diddy, Donkey Kong and every other Brawler heard fireworks for the very first time.

After the first night of lit fuses and volcanic eruptions, Snake made his way closer. Using his own charms, he took every opportunity to kiss and compliment the prince. Marth, interpreting those compliments for sincere pieces of praise, blushed and fondled him. The two of them were frequently seen making little firework shows, even as Peach's castle danced in a uproar (some of which were caused by Bowser chasing Peach, others caused by the conceited Captain Falcon and a bunch of Squirtles). After a particularly loud show, Diddy asked how to make his own fireworks. Captain Falcon tried to give a demonstration with Samus.

Samus cracked open a Smash Ball and pointed her Final Smash on _one _target.

And so, from that point on, Prince Marth and Solid Snake made the 'Hottest Brawl Couple'. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom were enthralled to see two Brawlers so in love with each other, but Snake wasn't. He might have been ecstatic about having Marth so close, so near, but...at the same time, he felt that it wasn't...

_Right._

Sitting on the fountain, the two of them exchanged a few words. Marth said some things about spaghetti and how beautiful their lunchtime was, but Snake just gazed at him.

_He could speak in Chinese. I wouldn't care. Wouldn't change how beautiful he is._

And Marth was beautiful, sitting right next to him. Draped in the silvery warmth of the fountain, Marth accompanied his words with eloquent facial expressions and hand movements. Always brimming with his adoration for life, he spoke of the aquatic restaurant with such a childlike spirit. Snake merely stared at him, simultaneously smiling and shaking his head.

Five minutes passed before the mercenary sighed. He grabbed Marth by the arm, the prince gasped, and that was the end. Neither of them said another word, engulfed in another kiss. Ten minutes passed before it actually came to an end, with both of them falling into another pool of blushes. And as always, the prince was tremendously radiant. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sent forth a small stream of his iridescent laughter. Also smiling, Snake ticked the underbelly of the other's chin.

"Was I talking too much for you?"

"Of course you weren't, babe. You could talk all night in Yoshi language. I wouldn't care."

The prince laughed. "Oh, I bet you would. You wouldn't like that very much during our firework shows, now would you?"

"Well, now that you put it _that _way..."

"I thought so." a purring Marth retaliated, and planted a small kiss on the other's lips. Their faces stood no more than a centimeter away from each other. "So, why did you stop me from talking?" the prince whispered, eyes twinkling.

"I don't know. Guess I just missed tasting those sweet lips of yours."

"Would you like another taste, good sir?"

"You _bet_ I would."

Slowly, gently, the mercenary cupped the other's hands. Body purring from the contact, Marth closed his eyes.

In the skies above, fireworks shaped as Star Bits and Mario hats went off. Their witnesses cheered, clapped and whistled, showing their affection for the wondrous theme. Two Brawlers kissed one another, cradled one another, embraced by their world of everlasting magic. Eons passed before they broke apart, nuzzling their foreheads together. Before the mercenary could take another kiss, though, Marth abruptly turned away.

"You know, I'd like to see the rest of the festival. Wouldn't you?"

And at that moment, Snake frowned. He said nothing for a moment, staring at the ever-glowing Altean. Marth's eyes had fallen onto the blissful fireworks display, obviously enchanted by their sounds and colors. He was just...just...

Snake lowered his head.

_He was just too painful to look at._

"I've experienced festivities like these, but never a celebration with such energy. I feel as though I could dance all night, especially since...well, especially since I'm with my dear knight."

The mercenary swallowed. Hard.

He had gone from feeling absolutely joyous to downright miserable. Not to mention nauseous.

"Umm, about the...rest of the party. I'd..."

Marth turned around to face him, his luminous eyes aflame with concern and affection. Snake fought against the urge to turn away, finding that he could only stammer in the face of his lover. "I'd...I'd r-r-rather not." he said softly, watching the Altean's face fall.

_Quick. Think of something, you dimwitted bastard._

"Bowser wants me to show him a few tricks. He's getting pretty tired of having Mario interfere with his relationship, so-"

"_What _relationship?" the prince asked, face becoming a radiant portrait of childlike confusion. "The last time I checked, the princess wants nothing to do with him!"

"That's what _you _think. If you ask me, Bowser's got her."

Marth dealt him a playful nudge to his arm. "You're _moronic! _And how do you propose on assisting the Koopa King anyway?"

"I already told you, babe. I play with bombs. You've seen me out there, just as much as I've seen _you. _Bomb-making's my business."

"That's right. It _is _your business. I remember you telling me...after you gave me...my first kiss."

Gently, the Altean placed his arms around the other's waist. Snake did the same. Two pairs of eyes melted into each other, both glistening and bright. Marth peered into his face, begging for another kiss. Snake closed his eyes, edging closer-

"Well now. I suppose I should let you get to your previous engagement, bomb-maker!"

"_Now wait a minute! You cheeky little-"_

"Nah uh uh. No name-calling. It's improper to call a prince names."

"Oh ho ho. So _now _you're pulling rank on me! I thought you didn't care about your title!"

"Who said I didn't? I care tremendously about my crown, which is why I wish to have it respected." a certain sovereign shot back, then stuck out his tongue. He had shot out of Snake's way, dodging the oncoming kiss. And he was triumphant.

"Now if you don't mind, I bid you farewell! You wretched beast!"

"Wait a minute! _Marth!"_

Not a word found the prince's ears. The sovereign, blue cape flowing behind him, dashed into an equally radiant world of fireworks, confetti and happy families. Solid Snake was left alone, still sitting at the fountain...

...and experiencing a lethal dose of loneliness.

"For some reason," he muttered, placing his hands in his lap. "I feel that...I shouldn't have let you go."

_I don't think I'm getting you back._

Minutes elapsed before something caught the sovereign's eyes, in the midst of the grand festival. It was a rather glitzy sign, decorated in glittery stars and meteors.

_Looking for a way to spice up your love life? Want to discover uncharted heights of your relationship? Then step right into Merlee's Love Pool, where you'll find everything you'll need for your happily-ever-after!_

Always curious over new things, and excited by the sign's words, a beaming Marth rushed _right _into the tent.

In minutes, he would come out as a completely different Marth.

Another Brawler's life wouldn't be changed for the better, either.

* * *

"Uh oh." Olimar said, gasping a particularly small treasure. "Looks like this one's closing up. I wonder what's wrong with it? Think something bad's about to happen, don't you?"

At his side, Pikmin chattered frantically.

_What's Merlee going to show our beloved Prince?! Who else decided to stroll into the tent?! What secrets are going to be uncovered?! What happened to Olimar's treasure?!_

_Stay tuned for all of this and more!_


	6. Fox and Marth: Shift

Hi, and welcome to 'Fox and Marth: Shift'! Inspired by two astounding masterpieces, written by none other than Peach's hikari and WesPerry, I made the decision to post another chapter today. I do hope you enjoy the continuation of our heart-breaking, pulse-pounding adventure!

Allow me to explain something first. I have altered my pen name due to a recent review. No offense to that particular reviewer, or to anyone else. XD I am thoroughly proud to be the 'Maiden of Syrup', and happy to have all of you by my side. So let's continue with the syrup, shall we?

Note: Meryl, Otacon and Vamp are characters from Solid Snake's adventures, the 'Metal Gear Solid' series. Delfinians are denizens of Delfino Plaza, from 'Super Mario Sunshine'.

Remember Merlee's Love Pool? Well, the details behind Merlee's work will be revealed in the upcoming chapter, which is a tribute to OneRepublic's song 'Apologize'.

* * *

The rooms of all Brawlers, thanks to the efforts of a Kirby squadron, were lovingly decorated in each Brawler's theme. Mario and Luigi were treated to themes that spoke of their adventures, while Wario basked in the eccentric magic of WarioWorld. Bowser was surrounded in décor that conjured thoughts of his own castle, Yoshi always felt right at home inside of his room, and Donkey Kong found that it was impossible to miss the jungle. After all, every detail had been painstakingly placed. The team of interior designers made sure every Brawler's taste was accommodated for, no matter how odd their preferences might have been.

Personal touches were also executed. No one could resist the temptation to add their own magic, and did so as soon as they instilled themselves into their rooms. Fox McCloud's room, which was a portrait of outer-space voyages, held beloved photographs upon a desktop. Medals hung upon walls, accompanied by space suits. Never the one to skimp on family matters, he made sure all of his loved ones (Peppy Hare and James McCloud included) were in on the Brawl season. At the moment, one friend was actually present. He was none other than Slippy Toad, who was speaking to him via communicator.

As usual, the McCloud was revved up about the current conversation. Always bright and brimming with excitement, Fox rarely annoyed those around him. Slippy, for one, enjoyed listening to him. The revered pilot held the heart of a curious two-year old, always speaking on life as though it had just been introduced to him. On this particular night, though, there was something else about him. Something had been added to his unique brand of magic, and it was perfectly clear in his eyes.

"This season's going to be incredible. I just know it! The Melee season can't hold a _candle _to anything that's going on now, and we're only a few days into everything! Our next Tournament's only a few minutes away, and boy, am I ready for it! It's our first one this time around! How do you think I'll do, huh?"

Slippy, for a moment, found himself at a loss. It was hard, contemplating speech while digesting the words of a hyped-up friend. Fox was finding it intolerably difficult to contain any bit of excitement, filling the entire room with a golden glow. "I think you'll do just fine, Fox!" he replied amidst chuckles. "I mean, how can you go wrong? With that amount of energy, you could demolish a thousand Landmasters!"

"How can you blame me?" the fox asked, face aglow with childlike anticipation. "Oh, I wish you had been invited to participate. So many new friends to make, so much to see-and is it actually impossible for you to come down and watch, at least? It's sad, to think of you missing even a _second _of this. I'd rather have you _here!" _

Fox had jumped from a smile to a frown. It was always such a joy to witness his facial expressions, for they always held the purity of a toddler's soul. His frown fell more along the lines of a pout, causing his companion to laugh. "Sorry, pal." the other replied softly, tipping his hat to the frowning pilot. "I'm bogged down. Science doesn't take a break, and the Lylat System needs me! You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do. Simple as that!"

"Phooey on you, then." the McCloud said, his gentle voice bearing a combination of disappointment and sourness. Due to those words, he attained a small stream of laughter.

"Fox, I've gotta ask you something. There's something about you tonight. Something that's glowing. What is it? And why is it there?"

"Slippy." the Brawler said, pretending to be annoyed. "You made _two _inquiries. You told me you only had _one."_

"You know what I meant! Now answer me! You're always happy, but tonight you're happier than usual! What's going on in that mind of yours?"

A sigh drifted from the other's lips, clear and blissful. A dreamy expression fell upon his face, carrying him far beyond the clouds and even the stars. He said nothing for a moment, waltzing through his own dream, but then returned to reality. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." he answered, hands clasped together. Slippy's heart melted at those words, and Fox's facial expressions always added magic to a conversation.

"It's strange, really. After all of this time...after everything he pulled us through...after everything he pulled _me _through...I'm happy to see him. I'm happy to be near him!"

"Who? Don't tell me you're talking about _Falco?" _

"Yes, I'm talking about Falco! The one and only!"

"Thank goodness for that. I don't think any world could handle more than one Falco!"

"Slippy! Mind your manners!"

"Yes Mum!"

At those words, both of them fell into a session of warm laughter. It subsided after a moment, though, with Fox continuing his thoughts. "As I was saying," the pilot went on. "I feel like flying to the moon for some reason. I know I've never liked arguing with anyone, and he practically _dragged _me through a world of unnecessary problems, but I'm glad he's here! We can finally become friends! We can get to know each other on a much more personal, _deeper _level! He doesn't hate me anymore, Slippy!"

"I don't think he ever did..." the Toad muttered, shaking his head. He counted three seconds on his fingers, and then smiled. His companion released a gasp (as expected), displaying an urgent desire to reach a particular destination. _"Oh no!" _the McCloud cried out. On Slippy's end, it sounded like he was tripping over a few things. "The Tournament's in fifteen minutes! I've got to go, all right? Can't be late! First impressions are always the hardest to erase!"

"Fox, you made your impression during the _first _season!"

"And I've got to find Falco. There's something I want to tell him before the matches! I can't tell him afterwards, because I might forget or he might fall asleep or _I _might fall asleep-gotta go, Slippy! Bye!"

Without another word, Fox brought an end to their conversation. He was every bit the nervous school child, examining every inch of himself. After his second round of coat dusting, he made a quick departure from his room. He was instantly greeted by an ocean of anticipation, due to individuals that were more than ready to witness the first Brawl Tournament. Kirbys, Pokemon and Toads alike were revving themselves up, sharing their vibrant thoughts and predictions on the night's matches. The night was radiant with effervescent euphoria, featuring even fireworks that bore no end. Two Kirbys were even spreading confetti throughout the halls, in celebration of the first matches. And the Tournament hadn't even begun!

While he was overjoyed at the sight of so many friends, only one face captured his heart. He only had one face as his target, and much to his chagrin, it was nowhere to be found. The urgency to find that particular face increased upon his search, whisking him out of the hallways and into the central room of Peach's castle. That vicinity was flooded with dancing Pichus and confetti, but luckily it held some familiar faces. One in particular captured his attention instantly, causing him to miss the mood of a certain conversation. Whenever it came to matters of the heart, Fox McCloud was always oblivious to danger.

_There he is! Right on time, too!_

Happily, bearing the face of a rapturous infant, the pilot rushed right up to the falcon. "Falco!" he cried out, speaking the other's name as though it were a sacred poem. "It's you! I'm so glad I caught you! Listen! There's something I have to tell you! I-"

A lightning bolt pushed the fox's heart, forcing him to comprehend reality. His winged companion was far from the realm of happiness, and due to the night's festivities, it looked as though he wasn't even on the _same planet. _His head was lowered-an obvious sign of distress-and not a single word had come out of him. Not only that, but two other Brawlers were with him.

Thoroughly worried at this point, Fox scanned the other Brawlers' faces. They belonged to none other than Prince Marth and Solid Snake, both of them basking in the same distress Falco wallowed in. Marth was apparently the victim of intolerable nausea, hardly able to stand. Snake's face held a thick fusion of concern, affection and confusion, which was obviously meant for the Altean. The McCloud had evidently halted their conversation, but what could they had been speaking on? What matter could possibly bog down a soul, on such a happy night?

"Umm...did I...did I come in at a bad time?"

Snake gave him an instant response, his voice laden with anxiety. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm just as lost as _you _are."

Still holding onto Falco, who refused to even _glance _at him, the McCloud lowered his ears. "What's going on? What could possibly be wrong? The Tournament's in just a few minutes! Don't tell me you're all _nervous!_ It'll be fun!"

"That's far from the truth." a particular sovereign said, capturing the attention of Fox's eyes. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all. As a matter of fact, I'm afraid I won't be able to participate in the upcoming festivities."

Fox opened his mouth to reply, face drowning in an abyss of apprehension, but Snake caught the baton before he did. As soon as the mercenary opened his mouth, the pilot looked straight into the new Brawler's face. He was intensely worried about his lover, and was obviously restraining himself from touching the other. Just what had occurred between those two?

Gingerly, he made another attempt to reach the swordsman. Arms out, hoping for an embrace, he spoke with a soothing breeze.

"Babe, _talk to me. _Tell me what's-"

"_Don't you touch me! Stay BACK!"_

Right then and there, Fox's heart came to a complete _stop. _

The mouths of Kirbys formed a wide O, while Pokemon halted their own procession of celebrations. The world came to a violent stop, silencing even the vibrant fireworks that dominated the skies. Not even time could speak, trapped in a whirlpool of astonishment. Glances of thick, excruciating confusion were exchanged in place of smiles, and hands dropped bags of confetti. The songs of Pichus, Squirtles and Hiplups had come to an end. Kirbys were no longer prancing across the castle's floors.

Fox was frozen against Falco's body, hands wrapped around his neck. Forgetting his own dilemma, he kept his eyes focused on the scene before him. Prince Marth had pushed Solid Snake-his _lover-_away from him! And now the sovereign was _glaring _at him, warning him to stay away with lethal eyes! Snake had the facial expression of a heartbroken puppy, who had just been slapped by its longtime master! "How can this be happening?" the fox whispered, eyes widened to their limits.

Falco, head still lowered, said nothing.

An age of unbearable silence went by, and then Snake made another attempt to reach the other.

"_Marth. _Please, _talk to me. _You're killin' me, babe."

Listening to Marth's voice caused Fox's insides to crumble. It was hard to even recognize the Altean, due to his current tone. It was harder than the coldest iceberg, deadly and unwilling to shed any mercy on its recipient. "Refrain from the usage of _pet _names." the sovereign snapped, and the mercenary took a few steps back. Fox returned his eyes to Solid Snake's face, and felt his heart break.

_Boy. If I feel like this, I can't even imagine what Snake's going through!_

"I no longer want you near me. I do not wish to have you address me as 'babe', or even by my true name. As far as I'm concerned, you can pretend that I don't even _exist!"_

Gasps rang throughout their audience. The members of the audience didn't execute a single breath, fearing that the Altean would punish them for their disruptive behavior. None of them spoke even a syllable, completely frozen. Snake was the first one to break the silence, and his voice could hardly break even a breeze. Soft, hoarse and trembling, it spoke of a tearful heart.

"What did I do?"

At this point, the mercenary's every breath was an official crime. Marth exploded in a vortex of wrath, hands balled into fists and eyes boiling with fury. _"What did you do?!" _the sovereign roared, tears flowing from his own eyes. _"What did you do?! Don't play the innocent card on me, you vile cad! You know very well what you've done! You've made me another bauble in your crown! Another one of your playthings! Another one of your toys!"_

Eyes made the jump from Marth to Snake, none of them breathing. None of them daring to speak, or even _blink. _As far as the audience knew, blinking was a crime punishable by death. Who honestly wanted to bring the Altean's wrath down on their head?

Snake certainly didn't want it. Dangerously close to tears, face wreathed in the pain of a brokenhearted child, he found himself _helpless _before the other. Fox kept his eyes glued to him for seconds on end, wishing, searching, digging for a way to help. _I'm so sorry. _the pilot's eyes said, to the one that could not see them. _There's nothing I can do!_

"_There's no way out of this one! Your words and sweet charms no longer have any control over me, you disgusting charlatan!"_

"Marth, what are you saying?" the other asked, finding it unbearably difficult to present that inquiry. Speaking had become a painful task, burning his chest and eating away at his heart. "You're trying to tell me that-"

"_I'm not 'trying' to tell you anything! I'm making myself perfectly clear! This whole time I've been nothing but another one of your toys, but you shall play with me no longer! This whole time I've been nothing but another lovemaking companion, another meaningless toy in your search for empty escapades!"_

Each word stabbed its recipient straight in the heart. He tried to conjure a defense, tried to soothe the situation, but found that it was amazingly difficult to use his mind. The mere presence of a livid Marth eliminated all basic functions, bringing forth a desire for death. _"You're unable to charm your way out of this, my good man!" _the sovereign continued to roar, smashing the other's heart into countless pieces. _"Do the names 'Vamp', 'Meryl' and 'Otacon' ring any bells?! They must, unless you've got the memory of a dust mite! You led them into your arms and smothered them in affection, just as you've smothered me on more than one occasion!"_

Now the McCloud _knew _there was nothing he could do. Sadly, he resigned to an uncontrollable reality. Snake's facial expression would have broken the heart of a three-headed, red-eyed dragon, pulsating with extreme anguish. _"What can possibly lead me to believe that I am any different from those three?! Tell me!" _the swordsman shouted, eyes unleashing so much hatred.

"You...you think...you think that you've been nothing but my...my _bed buddy? _This whole time?"

"_Yes! And to top everything off, you told me nothing of yourself! Nothing that could be called the truth, anyway! You told me that you created bombs for a living, but nothing more! And come to find out, that's not even true! That's far from the truth, you beastly creature! I told you everything of my past, but you gave me NOTHING in return! I don't even know the one I gave my body and heart to! I've not only shamed my bloodline, but I've also shamed my family-and MYSELF! I wish you and I had ever even MET! It pains me to even look at your face, you spineless swine!"_

And so, at that very moment, happiness ceased to exist.

Prince Marth of Altea stormed off, not delivering another word. Fox McCloud and the other members of the audience grasped the face of an inconsolable, heartbroken human being-for the very first time. Hearts were frozen, hanging in the air that allowed no room for light. What words could possibly be said, in the wake of such destruction?

Releasing Falco, Fox slowly edged towards Snake. There had to be _something _he could do. There had to be _something _he could to soften the outburst of problems. He didn't have all of the details, but looking at Snake's face broke his heart. And Snake was his _friend. _There had to be _something _he could do!

"Hey, I..."

Those soft, fragile words fell on deaf ears. Tears overwhelmed the pilot's eyes, catching the lifeless departure of the new Brawler. Before Snake completed his departure, though, he issued his last words.

"You know what?"

"What?" the tearful McCloud asked, pained by the sight of Snake's back. Which was worse? Looking at his friend's face or back?

"My heart just walked out of my chest. And now...I'm _dead."_

Oh no. He couldn't allow things to end like this. Not like this! Not on such a joyous night, of all times!

The fox put out a hand towards the other, in a desperate attempt to halt his departure, but fell short. A cloudy figure continued to retreat, walking without a solitary spark in any step. No longer a member of the same planet, the mercenary walked without a destination. Watching him leave was far beyond painful-much too painful for a certain McCloud. With a great deal of reluctance, he turned away from the retreating figure and returned his attention to Falco. In the distance, Kirbys and Charmeleons were sharing frantic chatter. Pichus could be heard whimpering.

"Falco, what in Corneria's name happened? _You were with Marth! Tell me what went down!"_

The falcon slowly raised his head, as though he were acknowledging the advent of his execution. The look on his face not only shocked the fox, but sent his heart into a deeper chasm of anguish. "He found the missing pages to his tale." the dignified pilot explained, making a pitiful attempt to keep himself composed. "And I found _mine."_

"Wait a minute. What in the world are _you _talking about now?"

"Nothing of any importance. I'm just happy to inform you that I'm _glad. _I'm glad you had some cushion to pull you through your darkest time!"

Now eyes were bouncing between the two pilots.

"Falco, _stop speaking in riddles. Now's not the time for games!"_

"It's _not? _As far as I know, you've been playing a game with me this whole time!"

Fox's jaw must've dropped a million miles. Paralyzed by disbelief, it took him a moment to regain his voice.

"Wait a minute. I don't play games. _You should know that. You know me better than ANYONE! What are you trying to get at it?!"_

"The innocent card won't work its magic this time. Marth and I have nullified that option."

"_Falco, you're scaring me. And that means you're making me uncomfortable. Get to the point already!"_

"_You want to know what my dilemma with you is?! Well, here it is in a nutshell, Fox! While I was away, you were cooped up in the arms of your old friend Bill!"_

"_Wha-__**BILL?! **__What business is that of yours?!"_

"_I'm ashamed of myself for even missing you during that particular time! You were obviously happy, and didn't need me at all!"_

By this point, Fox was thoroughly shaken. Falco had stomped all over the wrong buttons, and all of them had been stomped on at the worst time. With the gentle McCloud, there were certain buttons you couldn't push. Whenever they were pushed, the pilot's heart suffered a grave amount of damage. Even more tears had risen into his eyes, but now, they belonged to his own whirlpool of heartache.

"Wait a minute. How can you say that? _How can you stand there and say something like that?! I DID miss you! I don't even know why you walked out on me! I don't know why you walked out on the TEAM! I didn't know anything THEN and I don't know anything NOW! You're scaring me, Falco, and I don't like it! And for your information, Bill's my FRIEND!"_

"_That's not the picture I saw, my fine friend! You were perfectly happy in his arms! The look on your face wasn't the look of an appreciative friend!"_

"_Even if we WERE lovers, what would it mean to you?! Why would you care?! And what's with you keeping tabs on me?! I didn't ask for a babysitter!"_

"And I didn't ask you to smile at me."

All battle fire vanished from Fox's side. Completely overwhelmed by tears, trembling from the exertion of the confrontation, he found that it was _his _turn to stand helpless before reality. All anger was replaced by infinite sadness-the degree of sadness that would come from a grief-stricken, abandoned child. Before another word could be said, though, a familiar face rushed onto the scene. It belonged to a very young male, one that possessed a head of blonde locks and timid black eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! _Stop!"_

Tearfully, Lucas placed himself between the two. Taking one look at his face, it was easy to see that he had encountered either Marth or Snake. Possibly both. "Let's stop this, _please!" _the little Brawler pleaded, looking at the faces of both pilots. He was dangerously close to sobs, the poor thing. _"Please! Let's stop this! We're all friends, aren't we?!"_

For a moment, Fox looked as though he wanted to soothe the predicament. He looked as though he wanted to issue the first apology, but Lucas found that his interpretation of the McCloud's heart was inaccurate. The fox kept his eyes on Falco, awaiting any form of positive response, but with the expiration of two minutes came the McCloud's answer.

"No. No, we're _not. _I'm sorry, Lucas."

"Wait a minute! Fox! _Don't go!"_

Without another word, James McCloud's son turned his back on the scene. Desperate, Lucas looked to the silent Lombardi. The bird didn't even _glance _at him, merely walking away with folded arms.

And with Falco's departure, the heart of Ness' best friend shattered. He fell to his little knees, completely covered in tears.

"I thought...I th-th-thought...we were all _happy..."_

* * *

"You guys, make sure everything's shipshape! We've got a Tournament on our hands tonight, so don't mess up a _thing! _I'm runnin' this here outfit, so one slip means the _boot! _You got that?"

That's the way things _always _were in King Dedede's clutches. For reasons that were unknown to the other Brawlers (especially Kirby), he had assumed responsibility over the sick bay. Waddle Dees were his constant companions and assistants, carrying out a wide range of tasks. If anyone needed a band-aid, King Dedede and his cohorts were there. If anyone suffered from a great, big stomachache, they received a nice big dose of Dedede's Delight. No problem was left unturned! No heart was left unsatisfied!

Surveying the scene, Dedede found that everything was to his liking. Waddle Dees were putting special polish on the sick bay's equipment, causing everything to _sing _with glitter. Some were straightening their little white hats. Holding his stomach, the bird happily accepted that everything was in order. Walking straight into the doorway would change all of that, though.

"Bwahahahahaha! With us on the job, _nothing _can go wrong! Bwahahaha-_huh?"_

A body had crashed right into his, and boy, what a mess it was! Crying, shivering, covered in its own tears!

"Now, what's _this?! Who's _this, to be precise?!"

He took the bundle into his arms. _"Marth! _I should have known! Only two of you losers were capes, and Ike wouldn't cry if someone _paid _him to! What happened to you? Was Snake too hard on your fuse?"

The gentle swordsman peered into the bird's eyes, his porcelain features begging for some type of comfort. For a moment he said nothing, merely issuing a few sniffs, but then he launched right back into a tornado of tears. _"He doesn't love me!" _the sovereign sobbed, and those were his only words.

Sighing, King Dedede bundled the swordsman into his arms.

_Well, I THOUGHT I could handle everything. Guess not._

* * *

Unaware of the castle's turmoil, an angel was wrestling with his own dilemma.

His environment could no longer supply him with excitement. The magic of the Kongo Jungle restaurant was completely lost on him, for he could only focus on the center of his own distress. It was sitting right across from him, emotionless as usual. And after he had tried so hard. Once again, he had sought some quality time with a certain swordsman. He had wanted to get _closer _to the other. Wanted to learn more about the other, and possibly _open the other up! _Both dreams were falling farther away, crushed by the swordsman's carelessness!

Right before their Tournament, Ike had expressed a desire to eat. Pit jumped up and suggested the Kongo Jungle, a lively place that offered an animated environment and a spirited array of dishes. The perfect place to crack a certain swordsman's shell, right? _Wrong! _

It was hard to keep himself still. How could Ike continue to eat, knowing full well that Pit was upset? _Angry?! Completely confused at the absence of affection?! _How could he sit there and ignore the angel, who was literally boiling-_fuming-_at his seams?!

Minutes elapsed. The angel stared at the swordsman, who ate at his food without a single _smile. _Not even a spark of admiration. Did Ike care _nothing _for the efforts of others?! How could he be so downright irritating?!

"Well now. I'm afraid its time for us to depart. The battlefield awaits us."

"I'm not going anywhere." was the angel's instant response, capturing the attention of many. Waiters and customers alike froze, surprised by Pit's dark tone. If Ike was surprised by Pit's tone, he failed to show it.

"You can go. I'm not going."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Why not?

"_Because I refuse to be in the same vicinity as a heartless, cold, unfeeling brute! That's why!"_

Plates crashed to the ground. Gasps left the mouths of many. And all eyes went straight to a certain pair of Brawlers. Pit had shot out of his seat, due to the intensity of his words, and slammed his hands upon the table-frightening children in the process. _"I don't want to be anywhere NEAR you, Ike!" _he cried out, tears flowing from his eyes. _"Not anymore! I can't take it anymore!"_

A rare emotion split across Ike's face. To the restaurant's customers, it was easily recognized as disbelief. Failing to register the swordsman's facial expression, Pit went on.

"_Ever since I've been here, I've been trying my hardest to learn about you! I gave up time with the others just to be with you! I fell in love with you Ike, but you didn't even notice me! You STILL don't notice me, and I'm tired of it! I don't know what I saw in you to begin with! I'm an angel! You're a mortal that doesn't understand what it means to smile! You didn't even thank the good people here for making such a wonderful dinner! You don't smile at anything, and I'm tired of it!"_

Silence followed those words. A little hand tugged at Pit's silken, white robes. "Excuse me, sir." a little Delfinian whimpered, peering into the angel's face with her own tears. "Don't go away. We don't want you to go away. We're here to see you."

The angel looked upon her face, and then scanned the faces of the other customers. Delfinians, moles, Koopa Troopas and Toads supported the little speaker, their own faces displaying great sadness. All of them silently begged the angel to stay, some of them even close to tears.

Pit gently took the little Delfinian by the hand. His eyes met her eyes, supplying her with false hope.

"Sorry, little one. I don't want to be here. Not anymore."

Pearly white wings spread out. Angelic blue eyes were closed, and within seconds, the angel was nowhere to be found. He left behind a small pool of stardust, giving a certain swordsman meager remnants of their evening. Silence followed the angel's departure, with all operations coming to a halt.

The little Delfinian placed her eyes on Ike. The blue-haired swordsman said nothing, looking at nothing other than the ground. Moments passed before he captured a handful of stardust, then lifted his head. Along with the little maiden, several customers and waiters gasped at the sight of his face.

For the very first time, Ike was expressing emotion.

_Why did Ike keep himself closed off from Pit?! Will Marth see the truth behind Solid Snake's heart, or is their picture-perfect relationship over?! What about our two star pilots? And will the Tournament take place?!_

_All of your questions will be answered in the continuation of this epic tale, so stay tuned!_


	7. Ike, Snake and Falco: Apologize

Welcome to 'Ike and Snake: Apologize'! This chapter is a tribute to OneRepublic and Timbaland's song, 'Apologize'. It depicts the emotions and dilemmas of the angst-ridden characters, standing as the perfect follow-up to their horrid night. Hinder's 'Better Than Me' came in at a closer second.

I would love to extend warm hugs to you all. I'm glad the last chapter turned out to be a hit, and I'm even happier about the overall reaction to this tale. Please continue to enjoy, and I'll continue to do my best!

Note: The name of the Pokemon Trainer is 'Red'.

Aspects of Solid Snake's background will be instilled into this chapter, emerging from his 'Metal Gear Solid' adventures.

Falco's background is purely from my imagination. He was never associated with assassins during the 'Star Fox' saga. They were created to explain his absence from the Star Fox team.

Soren hails from Ike's first adventure, 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'. Greil, Ike's father, also hails from that adventure.

* * *

As quickly as it had come, happiness soared right out of every window. Not even the vivacious fireworks could soften the explosions of pain, all of which were born in surprising degrees. Kirbys had shut themselves off from joyous expressions, only emitting tiny 'o's whenever they saw fit to do so. Koopa Troopas sheathed their bags of confetti and other party favors, either retreating to the insides of their shells or hanging their heads. Pokemon walked about with wilted spirits, ears and tails dragging against the castle grounds. The unexpected eruption of sorrow had crushed the existence of jubilation, leaving no room for a promising night.

A tearful Lucas, escorted by the doting Princess Peach, informed the Brawl Committee of the night's occurrences. The news fell into the duteous maiden's hands, and it spread like wildfire. The upcoming Tournament, which would have been the first Tournament of the Brawl season, was instantly cancelled (by a rather reluctant, aggravated Daisy). Further Brawls were placed on hold, eliminating any excitement or hope towards future matches. Action-packed battles might have supplied the kingdom with adrenaline, but the conditions of the Brawlers surpassed the importance of matches. Much to her chagrin, the spirited princess acknowledged the disorder of her Brawlers. Two contestants had vanished, without notifying anyone of their destination (if they even had one). A certain pair of lovers fell apart, right in the center of Peach's throne room. That alone was enough to cause an uprising of disarray, considering that particular couple appeared to be cemented in time.

After his report to the Princess Daisy, Lucas was whisked into Peach's loving arms. Sobbing his heart out, wanting all of his friends to stay together, he cried himself to sleep. The princess and her plumber assumed the positions of his parents, making the decision to care for him through the remainder of the night. Ness fretted over his inconsolable companion, realizing that he would need a roommate for the evening's remainder. And so a slumber party was created, with a group of Yoshis as his friends. The mood might not have been light, but it was certainly comforting. _I'm glad they're with me. _the pride of Onett thought on more than one occasion, even as he listened to their never-ending lullabies.

Red and his loyal Pokemon made an attempt to reach Marth, instantly turned away by a slew of Waddle Dees. Samus, Captain Falcon and Meta Knight tried to comfort Solid Snake, but the mercenary refused to see anyone other than his precious swordsman. Fox McCloud had left without a trace, leaving Lucas as the last Brawler to see him. Pit left in a similar fashion, giving not a clue to his current whereabouts. A certain swordsman, as he always did, spent the night on the castle's rooftop. His pain was softened with the sight of a silent companion, who kept his eyes out on the moon. The swordsman couldn't resist the eruption of a small smile, due to the other's demeanor. It was none other than Lucario, who had been scarce ever since the season's beginning. His disposition towards the others created awkward situations at first, but then another Brawler softened the Pokemon's heart. Nevertheless, the blue being had never been a fan of lively environments. He was also not a fan of severe emotional turmoil, obviously needing the space for quality meditation. Realizing they both shared the same desire, Ike settled himself down with a smile. Pokemon and warrior exchanged a solitary glance, then returned to their matters of inner disorder.

Their hearts eliminated the need for verbal communication.

* * *

_Morning rose over the Mushroom Kingdom. Golden luminescence poured into their suite, draping itself about their bodies. Despite the warmth of his beloved world, though, he found himself shivering. Tears rushed from his eyes, speaking of his heart's distress. His body trembled, even though it was immersed in the warmth of his lover. He couldn't keep himself from shivering, suffering from the cold clutches of overpowering fear._

"_Don't leave...don't leave me. Don't leave me, Marth...please..."_

_Soft, heavenly eyes gazed straight into his face. Hands of gentle, warm silk cupped his face, and then a long kiss was delivered to the bridge of his nose. "Don't be silly." a voice purred. Fingers rubbed at his cheeks, sending soft strokes to his beard. He sent his dulcet laughter into the air, eyes twinkling with their special magic. "You know I'd never leave you. I adore you, dear knight."_

_Those words, so soft and sweet, were followed by deep kisses. Their recipient shivered at their delivery, blushing and whispering his frantic plea. Lips continued to fondle him, and an entity of pure light warmed his cold frame. "I'm not leaving you." were the words that poured into his ears, falling into his heart in the form of a whisper. Accompanied the softest kisses he had ever felt, they were continuously repeated. Despite the warmth of his beloved world, though, he couldn't calm down. He couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop whimpering, and couldn't erase the aches of his heart._

"_Don't leave me...please don't l-l-leave. Don't leave me, Marth. Don't...don't go..."_

* * *

A hand tugged on his leg, urgent yet gentle. Tears continued to fall from his closed eyes, and his hands continued to squeeze the life out of his pillow. The recognition of reality came about in a flash, though, and he returned with blurred vision. Tears threatened to overwhelm his existence as he looked about, piecing the events of the night with the morning's puzzle. It was intolerably difficult to register his environment for a few minutes, but then everything became clear. He was no longer in the suite he once shared with Prince Marth. Somehow, in one way or another, he had found his way back to his own room. Must've been magic.

Kirbys, as they had done for the other Brawlers' rooms, dressed Solid Snake's room in the fashion of his home world. For a reason they weren't introduced to, the room's sole inhabitant asked them to refrain from their designs. Instead, he wanted his room to be a blank slate. He had been excited about his decision, leaving the team of interior designers to flounder in momentary confusion. Adding personal touches to your living space was never a crime. Perhaps Snake wanted to play 'interior designer'.

That had been the truth. Keeping his reasons to himself, the mercenary was almost ecstatic about decorating his own headquarters. At the beginning of the Brawl season, he gathered as much memorabilia as he could. Posters, cups and other pieces of décor were painstakingly placed, creating a room that was equal to Fox McCloud's haven. Perhaps both of them shared a deep fondness for family matters. Fox would have admitted to that in a heartbeat, but it would have taken some prying on Snake's end. The reasons behind that were intricate.

He had come to love his room, and all of his newfound belongings. Like a child embracing a new storybook, he had fallen in love with every scrap of the Mushroom Kingdom. And now, as much as it pained him to admit it, everything around him felt _cold. _His own room, once a sanctuary for childlike innocence, had become a foreign bed of pain. He had used it prior to his first fireworks show with Marth, and that fact was enough to break his heart. He could no longer recognize _anything_, even though he had used his own hands to acquire it.

Pearly raindrops continued to descend from his eyes. Whimpers ripped themselves from his heart, coming from the pain that resided deep within his chest. Every part of his body was dying in a wave of fire, and so breathing had become a mystifying task. Basic senses were now mysterious exercises, and so it took several minutes to acknowledge his room's other inhabitant. The hand that had tugged at his leg belonged to none other than a pink Yoshi, whose face was wreathed in sadness. The mercenary stared at the creature, clearly puzzled and unable to completely comprehend the other's presence, but then noticed an item in the other's hand.

Tears still falling from his eyes, he studied the little item. It was a small piece of paper-an invitation of some sort.

'_I've heard of your misfortune. Meet us on the rooftop. Your presence would be appreciated'._

A small chuckle escaped from his lips, followed by a smile. The smile was far from happy, though, and it broke the Yoshi's heart. It fell right onto the little creature's face, failing to soften any of its whimpers. "Well, it was nice meeting you." the mercenary said, struggling to uphold his smile. For what felt like the first time in eons, he had actually allowed a smile to shine forth. Here was the horrid detail about that particular smile, though. It wasn't genuine.

"I've gotta go now, okay? Thanks for giving this to me."

The Yoshi covered its face with its tiny hands, whimpering. Large tears gushed from its eyes, radiant with incalculable sadness. Several of those tears were caught by gentle hands, but the owner of those hands eventually made his exit. The sobbing creature was left alone, unable to enjoy the sunlight that poured through Solid Snake's windows.

For the very first time, Princess Peach's castle was _silent. _Snake found that out as soon as he departed from his room, eyes falling upon none of the magic he had become accustomed to. They weren't any prancing Kirbys, showering the room with stars. Wario and Waluigi weren't strolling around, sharing their 'nyahs' and plans for world domination. Bowser wasn't chasing after Princess Peach, who would normally be showering the castle in her morning grace. Pichus weren't running around Pikachu, singing of their admiration for Samus' best friend. Captain Falcon wasn't speaking in third person, singing of his own praises and tormenting Samus with his stories of 'the olden days'. Lucas wasn't trailing behind Ness, who would normally be carrying a mountain of pancakes. Sonic wasn't running around on his beloved sneakers, spouting off lines like 'let's do it to it!' and 'let's have a way past cool day, gang!'.

His world, the world he had come to love, had left him.

His _Marth _had left him.

The journey to the castle's rooftop had been a painfully long one, despite the familiar distance. Under much lighter circumstances, the trip would have been as simple as reciting the alphabet. He eventually found his destination though, none too happy with his condition. Tears had temporarily ceased their descent, but he knew greater seas would emerge. His insides were still on fire, but pain had temporarily simmered. He had attained enough strength to face the near future, despite the absence of enthusiasm.

Sunlight spilled upon him, bringing him into his chosen destination. Two familiar faces instantly fell into his sight, giving birth to another false smile. "Heh." he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Ike and Falco Lombardi. What a pleasant sight you two make. I expected two men in black robes."

"With a guillotine, no doubt." the blue-haired warrior said. His head was lowered, speaking of his shattered heart. A simple glance would have betrayed the truth of his inner turmoil, for his eyes spoke of the deepest sorrow. He looked as though he hadn't slept in ages, body covered in his yellow cape. "I apologize for my lack of sympathy. Perhaps it would have been preferable to end our lives this very morning, instead of coming together in this fashion. Once again, I apologize."

Tears erupted in Snake's green eyes. On one end, he was happy to be in the company of fellow Brawlers. At the same time, though, it pained him to see that they weren't the least bit happy. They were just as miserable as he was, heads lowered and eyes engraved in a whirlpool of pain. He wanted to jump out and embrace his two companions, but saw that embraces wouldn't have been effective. Nothing could soften their pain.

He took his place next to the silent pilot, bearing the disposition of a timid school child. Awaiting the advent of a cryptic future, he drowned in mournful silence. "I take it you're the one that delivered the invitation." the mercenary eventually said, thoroughly uncomfortable with the lack of voices. The recipient of those words, the swordsman named Ike, nodded.

"You're quite astute. You're not the only one that received a beating last night. Falco and I have endured our fair share of tribulations as well. I thought this little gathering would initiate some sort of healing process, but I'm sorely mistaken. I've done nothing but drive stakes further into our hearts."

Warmth lit up Snake's eyes. He couldn't resist draping an arm about Ike's shoulders. "You're quite the pessimist." he chuckled, earning a soft glare from the blue-haired Brawler. "I had a glimpse of what happened to Falco, but what happened to _you? _What are you being executed for?"

It pained Ike to think of his own tale. That was apparent, due to his facial expression. For the very first time, Solid Snake witnessed the outbreak of emotion on Ike's face. Every inch of it was covered in thick, heavy sorrow. "Apparently I'm a cold, unfeeling brute." were his first words, hoarse and frail. "I don't have the ability to connect with another soul, human or otherwise."

"Before you even ask, I'm an _idiot." _a certain bird put in, gaining the attention of both Ike and Snake. "I hid myself from someone I care for, and now he wants nothing more to do with me."

"So we're the same." was the mercenary's instant response. His face attained the brightness of a Christmas tree, but it was tainted by his heart's fragile rhythm. "You and I are the same! We're _both _idiots! How about that, huh?"

Falco Lombardi intended on giving him a glare, but it turned out to be the frown of an alienated soul. "I take some comfort in that, but not much." he said, then released a sigh. "It's nice to know that we've got something in common, but I would be _much _happier if that something wasn't _stupidity."_

Snake looked into Ike's face. The swordsman said nothing, succumbing to his own thoughts. "Mind giving us the details?" the mercenary said softly, noticing that his voice was about to break. Speaking had become a horrid task, which was a rather ridiculous thing to admit. Something that had been so easy was now excruciating.

"Sure. Why not? I've got nothing to lose. I've been in love with a certain someone for two years, but never said anything. I thought I'd push him away...if I told him my entire story. I thought I'd scare him off...by telling him everything that stood behind my name. And so I kept my life a secret, hoping that I'd always keep his smile near. Hoping. Hoping that he'd never leave my side, and I'd always be able to protect him. In the end, though, I have been left alone. I _wanted _to bring him closer to me, but I _ran. _I ran away from everything I had to give-from everything _he _had to give."

Snake and Ike exchanged glances, both of them acknowledging a solitary fact.

_All three of them had something in common._

"What were you hiding, pray tell?" the swordsman asked softly, issuing his words in a cautious, soothing manner.

"Oh, nothing of any significance. Just my connection to a band of intergalactic assassins, who were out to take over the Lylat System. I'd rather not dive into every detail, but I will share this with all of you. After a long series of events, I was forced to sign a contract. Through that contract, I gained the title of bona-fide criminal. I did nothing with that particular title, bringing a thousand sessions of punishment on my own head, but I couldn't find a way to escape. Not for the longest time, anyway. The details of my escape are a bit blurry right now, but somehow...I managed to emerge from those dark bonds. I haven't been able to share _anything _with _him, _though, and that's because...I'm _afraid. _I don't _want _him to know...and so I pushed him away."

None of them said a word for five minutes, and then Snake took the baton. The words 'I understand' were written in his eyes, warm and gleaming with acres of regretful sunshine. "I didn't want him to find out my background." he began, trying to uphold a smile. "I didn't want him to find anything out about me. I wanted...I just wanted...things to stay the way...they _began. _I didn't want the truth to come out. At the same time, I didn't want to hurt him...but...I didn't want him to see who I _really _am. I didn't...didn't want him to find out that...I'm not even..._human."_

At this point, his voice had become even more fragile than an angel's feather. Shivering, he allowed himself to issue every last tear inside of his heart. "I didn't want Marth to see me." he sobbed, burying his face in his hands. A second later, though, they were gently removed by Ike. Ike's firm, immortal eyes burrowed deep into his perpetually tearful ones. "I didn't want him to see me." the mercenary repeated, clearly unused to giving off raw emotion. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow he found out. Somehow...he found out everything he needed to know. And I _knew. _I knew...something like that would happen. I shouldn't have let him go, but I _did..._and I lost him. He thinks I lied about everything, but that's not true! That's not true..._not true at all!"_

With his thoughts broken by tears, Snake fell into an overpowering vortex. _"He's different!" _he cried out, taken into the arms of both Ike and Falco. _"He sees me as a liar, but that's not right! I...he's different from the rest! I didn't lie to him! I love him! I really, truly love him! The others meant NOTHING to me! I'll say it a million times if I have to! I just want him to hear me! I just want him to know that I DO love him, and I WASN'T lying! I wasn't lying and I'm sorry! I don't even deserve him but I'm sorry! I DID love him!"_

Minutes passed, with only the mercenary's tears for a melody. Ike closed his eyes while holding his friend, thinking of an angel that had vanished on him. Falco dove into his own thoughts, thinking of a certain someone's smile. Their friend sobbed in the protection they offered, with the two of them exchanging their own thoughts through glances. Snake regained the capability to speak after five minutes, but oceans were still making their way from his eyes.

"You know, I'm _glad. _I'm glad the Committee invited me here. I'm glad Peach welcomed me into her castle. I'm glad I got to meet all of you. For my entire life, I was surrounded by people that couldn't have cared _less _about me, and so I didn't know. I didn't know what it was like to have...a real family. I didn't know what it was like to have a home."

_I didn't know what it was like to be in love._

"I've come to love it here. I thought I could stay here. I thought I had actually found a place to call home, but...I was wrong. I...I don't even belong here."

At those words, Ike's heart dropped a million miles. Those words pressed some of the swordsman's buttons, smashing his heart into innumerable pieces. "I can't stay here." the mercenary said, his words instilling themselves into the hearts of his friends. "I don't belong here. I was an idiot for even _accepting _my damned invitation. Who was _I _to think that the cloned son of a bastard could actually fit into a place like _this? _And why don't either one of you care? Why hasn't anyone shot me down because of what I am?"

"That's an easy one." Ike replied, giving off a rare smile. "My friend, those with pure hearts were invited to dwell within the castle. Pushing my own preferences for sleeping arrangements aside, those with pure souls were brought together by the hands of the Committee. While we all carry our own burdens, we all hold one similarity-and that is _light. _We all hold the light that comes from dreams, broken or newborn. We all hold the ability to love, promise and hope. And so we sense no evil in you, Solid Snake. On the behalf of all Brawlers, despite my current position as an outcast, I would like to say that I sense no evil in you. Your heart is just as pure as the heart of a Pikachu. And if you want to throw dirt on someone, throw your dirt on _me. _At least Marth knows of your past! Pit knows nothing of _mine!"_

At those words, all three of them burst into a session of laughter. "Fox doesn't have a clue about my past either!" a particular pilot declared, tears flowing from his eyes. "So Ike and I share a stronger connection, Snake! It seems like you've got the upper hand in all of this! _We _are the idiots! You're the noble beast hiding himself in his own castle!"

"And do not forget, my friend, that I too was a mercenary. All three of us were burdened with our own contracts, it seems! I too hid myself underneath meaningless tasks, going in every direction without a prayer to my name! You weren't the only one bogged down with orders!"

"At least you two were born into real families! I had 'The World's Biggest Prick' as my biological father, and don't even ask me about my mother! I'm surprised I even know what a mother is, hahahahahahaha!"

"I remember nothing of my mother, you knave, and my father bestowed _little _affection unto me! We only connected during his last seconds within the mortal coil, and I had the honor of holding his lifeless body in my arms! What's more, I had the opportunity to protect him-but failed to do so! Not to mention that I lost the first one I ever gave my heart to! I'm much more pathetic than you are, Sir Snake! The same applies to you, Falco Lombardi, so stop feeling sorry for yourselves! You're wasting your time!"

"For your information, selfish wretch, I don't remember my parents. The only family I had was a bunch of assassins! Did you all take 'bad memory pills' this morning? I just told you I was drafted into a band of intergalactic killers! _I didn't have a mother or father either!"_

"Oh, I forgot. I forgot I had a brother, hahahahahaha! He went by the name of Liquid Snake. We spent our lives trying to kill each other, and all because he thought I had stolen his birthright! Dad sold him short, and I got the better end of the deal! That's what he thought, anyway!"

At those words, the trio's laughter became uproarious. It was an awful thing to acknowledge, but the three Brawlers came together underneath the same sun...and underneath harsh circumstances. All three of them laughed at their own misfortunes, tragedies and heartache, enjoying each other's company immensely. They couldn't have been happier to be near each other, despite the heaviness of their respective burdens.

"Right after I confessed my love to my dear Soren, he was killed right before my very eyes! And I held him in my arms, crying my soul out! Hahahahahahaha! I swore to myself that I'd never love again! What a wretched fool I am!"

"I poked jokes at Fox's dead father so many times, I actually thought he'd kill me!"

"I was created to destroy, not love! I've slept underneath a box, lived in the jungle, and I've even been _tortured! I'm a beast, all right! I still can't over the fact that I'm not even human!"_

The laughter continued for minutes on end, tying the three of them closer together. As soon as the laughter subsided, though, sadness returned to all three of their hearts. It formed another fragile, shaky smile upon Solid Snake's face. "I needed that." he said softly, lowering his head. Concern broke out on Ike's face, and Falco winced.

"Heh. Thanks guys. I've never laughed like that before. It may not have been over a barrel of real jokes, but...I needed that. Thanks. That's why...I love it here. I'm...surrounded by people that actually listen to me. It's too bad I don't belong here."

"Who says you don't? _Come on! _Didn't you hear what Ike said? We're all friends here, regardless of our differences!"

The swordsman, pilot and mercenary exchanged glances. That voice wasn't a part of their trio, but it was awfully familiar.

"Come on! Get it together, you guys! You've got to keep stiff upper lips if you're gonna get your lovers back! I'm not gonna drag around sour faces. That's not my style!"

Ike and Snake exchanged their own glance of astonishment. In mere seconds, a familiar blue figure bounded into their view, brimming with his own brand of energy. Emerald green eyes brightened their entire world, and red sneakers seemed to glow with their own fire. "Right on target, you guys!" the hedgehog declared happily, giving the trio a 'thumbs-up'. "It's none other than everyone's favorite hedgehog, and the coolest Brawler of the bunch!"

Falco frowned, shaking his head. Snake glanced at the disgruntled bird with an affectionate smile, chuckling. "So. What are you doing here, oh way past cool one?" he asked the hedgehog, eyes twinkling.

Sonic the Hedgehog dusted himself off. "That's easy! The Committee sent me here, and it's not the Committee you're thinking of!"

_What Committee is Sonic representing? What is our trio in for? Will their shattered love lives be repaired, or are they doomed to devastation? And how will Lucas fit into all of this?!_

_Stay tuned to find out more!_


	8. The Committee: Hearts Unite

Welcome to 'The Committee: Hearts Unite!'

I'm euphoric over the reviews for this tale. Thank you all so much for reading! XD You all mean a great deal to me!

This chapter will stand as the prelude to a momentous adventure. Fasten your seatbelts, good friends, because it won't be an easy ride. XD

* * *

_Falco frowned, shaking his head. Snake glanced at the disgruntled bird with an affectionate smile, chuckling. "So. What are you doing here, oh way past cool one?" he asked the hedgehog, eyes twinkling._

_Sonic the Hedgehog dusted himself off. "That's easy! The Committee sent me here, and it's not the Committee you're thinking of!"_

* * *

A playful frown fell upon Solid Snake's face, holding the aura of a father. His eyes went from Falco to Ike, filled with a soft degree of frustration. "So what Committee _are _you talking about?" he asked the messenger. Falco held a similar facial expression, never comfortable with someone beating around the bush. Ike held the face of a nervous child, silently wondering about the future.

Sonic the Hedgehog was a prominent figure for many reasons. He had undergone a wide array of trials, formed a countless amount of friendships, and foiled the plans of villains on several occasions. Hundreds were impressed by his dazzling feats, but they all agreed on a solitary fact. His demeanor surpassed even his death-defying feats, for it carried enough energy to capture an entire galaxy. While his swift feet and cockiness supplied him with a dozen enemies, he earned a greater amount of proud friends. Three Brawlers were about to take a dive into the hedgehog's infectious energy, and none of them would be able to escape.

Snake, for his own part, found Sonic to be an amusing character. He had fallen in love with every aspect of his home, embracing even the sour disposition of King Bowser. Sonic ensnared his heart in a flash, hardly able to keep still and never taking off his smile. The blue hero was a ball of energy. "Look below, pals of mine!" the messenger said, pointing to the grounds below. "I represent that_ lovely _group down there! Check it out!"

The timid Ike, annoyed Falco and curious Snake exchanged glances. Their faces carried the emotions of their hearts, creating a synthesis of candid magic. Simultaneously, the three of them placed their eyes on the castle grounds-and were greeted to a world of smiles. Sunlight spread through their hearts as they surveyed the scene below, picking up what must've been a thousand smiles.

Sprawled out in front of Princess Peach's castle, Sonic's companions exuded profound hope. Hundreds of Pokemon, with Pikachu as their leader, delivered waves to the trio in their respective languages. Kirby could be seen with a Solid Snake mask, cutting a rather comical figure with a beard and bandana. Lucas and Ness were side by side, sending their own cheers into the crisp sky. Nana and Popo were hopping, never far from the other's side. Donkey Kong, who had a rapturous Yoshi on his shoulder, was pounding on his chest in excitement. Zero Suit Samus was standing at the side of Captain Falcon, her face carrying the affection of a mother. Red and Charizard were sending their own greetings to the trio, their faces aflame with joyous anticipation. The Mario Bros. were as cheerful as ever, Bowser was chatting with his Koopa Troopas, and Peach was in the company of her doting Toads. Even Lucario had made himself present, standing amongst other Brawlers for the very first time.

Three hearts melted at the sight of such support. Falco, not delivering a syllable to anyone, skillfully dove from the rooftop and onto the ground. Snake delivered a package that contained a shrug and smile to Ike, then made his own descent from the roof. The blue-haired swordsman looked as though he wanted to jump, but feared the outcome. Noticing this, Sonic took matters into his own hands. The hedgehog grabbed him by the arm, ignored his protests and gave a loud _'Here we gooo!'_

Before he knew it, the swordsman found himself on firm ground. Warm, loving faces blossomed throughout his world, all of them glowing with the sun's warmth. Snake and Falco were only a few inches away, standing by each other's side. The pilot still had the look of an annoyed parent, but gentleness had edged its way in. The mercenary was betraying his own role, looking every bit the adventurous child. He was no different from a toddler that had just received a chocolate store. Ike, on the other hand, couldn't shake off nervousness. He looked into the hedgehog's face, wearing a gentle frown on his own.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sonic was never one for hesitation, answering any challenge in a flash. Whether it was through verbal means or physical exertion, he never left anyone waiting for a response. "Last night had everyone down in the dumps," he began, using his hands for greater emphasis. "And so a lot went down. The Head Committee sent us all a nice little bulletin, we all came together, and then we built this amazingly awesome fan club! Doesn't it just blow you away?"

Raising a hand, Ike wished to voice his confusion towards the bulletin. Sonic's Committee eliminated his opportunity to speak, though, sending every last bit of their enthusiasm straight into the golden ether. Yoshi released his radiant hope through his own idiom, while Donkey Kong gave forth dynamic applause. Red, Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur raised their hands into the air, cheering for the ones they believed in. The word 'go' was ringing throughout the crowd, accompanied by the heartfelt cheers of a Yoshi and an army of Pokemon. "We want you guys to be happy again!" Ness cried out, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Go go go!"

Meta Knight, standing by Lucario's side, gave off his own encouragement. "Go, steadfast warriors. Fight for the mates of your hearts, and never look back. Fight on, for the future that awaits you!"

"Our hearts shall be with you." the cryptic Pokemon added, nodding. "Move forward, comrades, and know this. I admire those that pursue the power of love, for love surpasses all other elements of this world."

Like butter resting inside of an oven, a smile was growing on Falco Lombardi's face. Snake hovered between the state of a mesmerized child and a defeated Pokemon Trainer, unable to decide if he wanted to embrace everyone or cry. His emerald eyes were searching for a particular face, and the longer that search went on, the stronger his sadness became.

Ike was explicitly irritated by the cheers, uncomfortable with the enigmatic 'bulletin' Sonic had brought up. _"Wait a minute!" _the warrior shouted, shooting his arms into the air. _"What is all of this?! What is this bulletin you speak of?!"_

Sonic performed a couple of flips, spun around on his head, then gave Ike 'the gun'. "It was just a little somethin' somethin'." the hedgehog explained, tapping his foot. A smiling Snake sent chuckles in the legend's direction. "It was sent by the Dawn Goddess. You know, the Head Honchess of the Brawl Committee. She knows about the screwed-up night you three had, and is sending you out on a wild ride. Don't ask me about details, because my cabinet's empty on those. I can tell you _this, _though. If you accept her tickets, you'll regain everything you just lost."

"She wants to make everything better." Lucas said, wearing one of his bright smiles. Kirby was at his side, wearing a head of blue hair and (much to Snake's dismay) a tiara. "She knows how to help, you guys!" the youth continued, tugging on Falco's silver coat. Kirby issued his own words, waving his little arms in the air. "She told Sonic where to go! All you have to do is follow him!"

At those words, the second Committee broke into another wave of cheers. Samus was the only silent one, but her eyes spoke just as loud as the other's hearts. Pikachu ran around with the most adorable 'Pika pikaaaa's, Falcon gave off the most elaborate salutes, and Mario jumped around with the optimistic Ice Climbers. Luigi's applause might have been on the quiet side, but his smile said more than enough. Wario, who surprised everyone with his presence, was saying something about 'wah-whiny scumbags' and 'blue-haired sops'.

Falco's arms were folded. His left foot was gently tapping against the ground, and he appeared to be lost in thought. Ike, once again, was the hesitant member of the trio. Solid Snake, on the other end, was officially crestfallen. The remaining swordsman noticed the look on the mercenary's face, concern rising on his own face. Before he could inquire about his companion's wellbeing, though, the other issued a soft question of his own.

"What happens if we _don't _take the ride?"

Right then and there, the jubilant parade came to a screeching halt. By the tone of Snake's voice, it was obvious to see that his question wasn't an innocent one. Pikachu grabbed upon one of his ears, issuing a fearful 'Pika pikaaa?'. Samus looked as though she wanted to reach out and hug the mercenary, and Lucario gave off a deadly glare. Before the Pokemon could give a voice to his anger, though, Falcon stepped forward.

"Why, The Great Captain Falcon knows that you won't _ever _hold your beloved Marth again. That's not what you want, is it? Wouldn't you rather have a happy ending to your story?"

Falco and Ike exchanged fearful glances, feeling both of their hearts sink at the same time. "I don't know if I'm meant for a happy ending." the third member of their group said, lowering his head. He balled his hands into fists, trembling.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe this is for the best. He...he doesn't need me. He deserves...someone else. Someone that's actually _good _for him. Someone that won't make him cry."

Distressed by those words, Lucas released a gasp. He put out a hand towards the disconsolate Brawler, in an attempt to comfort him, but Ness lowered it. His eyes spoke four words to the fretful youth. _Hold on a second._

"Those two should take the ride, but I don't think _I _should. It...it wouldn't be right. He doesn't need me."

_He doesn't need me._

Nana, feeling as though Popo had spoken those words to _her, _put a hand over her heart. Samus' face had fallen a thousand miles, complete with watery eyes. Wario's jaw had fallen an equal amount of miles, and his brothers were stricken with tears. No one knew how to react to those words, for no one had even_ expected_ them.

Except for Sonic, that was. The hedgehog was a strong advocate of determination, and was severely disgusted by the absence of resilience. As Fox McCloud could, he could switch from one mood to another-within the blink of an eye. "Let me tell you a little something." he began, eyes glaring at the trio. They were devastatingly harsh when they landed on Snake. His voice was just as powerful, bearing a striking amount of fire.

"I've got someone that's pretty close to me too. She's really cool. Fun. Spunky. Light-hearted. I met her not too long ago. Right before I came _here, _actually. She was down in the dumps about something for a while, being a Princess and everything, but I perked her right up. You wanna know what the _best _part is? She's _human!"_

Much to everyone's surprise, he began to prod Snake's chest with a finger. "That's right-_human! H-u-m-a-n! _She's flesh and blood, just like your _Marth! _But is that stoppin' me? _No! Nosiree! _Hasn't stopped me for a second, because I'm no _chicken! _I'm not about to deny myself the right to _anything, _especially when it's staring at me right in the face! If I'm going to turn her down, all because of what she is, then I may as well stop _breathing. _Why not? If you're going to turn down _one _natural exercise, why not turn down _two? _Stop living all together, and thrown in the towel!"

"I'm sorry, Snake," Red put in, taking a few steps forward. He was genuinely disappointed. "But everything you just said didn't make sense to _me _either. You're pretty much saying that you're ready to give up everything you two shared, and you made some beautiful memories together. Memories that should be considered too precious to lose. To me, you're saying that your relationship with Marth was a sham-and that's not right. If anything's wrong, it's your _stupidity. _The two of you are _meant _for each other. I thought you could see that, but I guess I was wrong."

Not a single Pokemon was silent, either expressing their sadness or anger towards the mercenary's words. Pikachu was a furious ball of electricity, bracing himself for an attack against the tearful Brawler. Samus swept him into her arms, patting the yellow creature on the head. Despite the tenderness of her movements, the electric Pokemon couldn't be soothed.

"The Great Captain Falcon thinks you're gravely mistaken, dear friend! If you believe that you're unworthy of Prince Marth's hand, then I am unworthy of Samus' beautiful hand!"

"_Don't put me into this, you disgusting ant! That's not a logical reason to give! Stop promoting your idiotic, psychotic lack of brain-power!"_

"No no noooo! Don't-a give up! Prince Marth-a _loves _you, and _you _love _him!"_

Mario's words were instantly followed by a sea of united voices, all of them coming from the mouths of Pikachu's companions and remaining Brawlers. Fists, leaves, paws and hands alike were thrust into the air, while mouths protested the words of a particular Brawler. This continued for several seconds until another Brawler emerged, and it was quite a luminous beam of warmth. It was none other than Princess Peach, and she appeared in front of the crowd in resplendent glory. Bowser's jaw dropped upon at the sight of her red dress, but Mario filled it with a fireball.

Accompanied by a pair of Toads, she walked right up to the offender. She may as well have been gliding, for her footsteps were lighter than feathers. Her dress, as usual, was the perfect compliment to her physique (which drove Bowser off the deep end), and it captured the sunlight flawlessly. More than anything, though, her smile shone with unparalleled warmth. Lucas looked up at her adoringly, always happy to see the one he called 'Mom'. Ness, bearing an equal amount of happiness, patted him on the back.

She said nothing for a few seconds, scanning the faces of both Ike and Falco. She then returned her attention to Snake, taking him by the hands. He reeled back, surprised at the warmth that struck his body. She continued to smile at him, as though she expected that reaction to crop up. And it had, many times before. "There's something you must know." she began softly, eyes glittering.

"Uggghhh! Snake, I _hate _you!" a reptilian king growled, hands balled into fists.

"After your first fireworks show, something _wonderful _happened. It was something wonderful and _beautiful. _Marth came down the stairs that morning, and he began to _sing."_

"I'll say he did!" Wario groaned. "Arrrghhh! Couldn't get him to shut up, that blue-haired-"

A second later, Mario and Luigi blasted him away with a fireball.

"I think the whole world sang that morning." Samus put in. "And I wish you had seen the look on his face. Sheer bliss."

Kirby began to sing, still wearing his Marth impersonation. Ness, catching the hint, nodded and followed him.

"_I've been dreaming of my true love's kiss_

_And now it seems that I've finally got my wish_

_Two have finally become one_

_And I'm no longer alooone!"_

At that very moment, the front of Peach's castle became a stage. Pokemon, from every size and element, took up the tune. With the wave of a hand, Kirby brought down his entire crew-and so they came, crashing onto the front lawn via Dream Stars. All of them were wearing Marth impersonations, and as soon as they landed, all of them began to sign. Seconds passed before Pokemon and Kirbies were dancing in unison, singing the same song in their respective languages.

Accompanied by The Great Captain Falcon, Lucas, Mario and Peach, Ness continued to share the words of the Altean's song.

"_When you meet the someone that's meant for you_

_Your heart will tell if its true_

_Once you share true love's first kiss!_

_Sheer bliss is all that you can see_

_And a life is spent in utter ecstasy_

_Once you find true love's first kiss!"_

Moving about with the elegance of synchronized swimmers, the Kirbies began to 'la la la la' over the lawn. Pichus, Bunearies and Eevees pranced around with them, emitting hearts into golden air. One would have been hard pressed to find a more beautiful scene, even in the pages of a storybook. The morning had certainly become a phenomenal palette of emotions.

By the third round of 'la la las', Solid Snake was doing something he had _**never **_done before: blushing. Seeing the look on the mercenary's face only deepened the Kirbies' efforts, causing them to jump from 'la la la' to euphoric 'ah ah ahhhh's. And by that point, Pichus were holding onto the hearts that Bunearys were responsible for. 'Adorable' wasn't the word to describe the current picture.

"So now that you've found it, don't let it go!" Captain Falcon said, taking Snake's hands in a most dramatic fashion. He would have been _perfect _in a musical. "Don't let go of the light you have found! Fight for it! Live for it! Become the one you're meant to become! Do not give up on the light of true happiness! We shall fight together, for _both of our soulmates!"_

Clefable, somehow, had emerged from the clouds of blissful performers. Her hands were happily spreading flowers through the air, adding even more sparks to the atmosphere. Yoshi handed Snake a blue flower, beaming from ear to ear. "Yoshi!" the creature sang, then bounded away.

He said nothing, head bowed. The Kirbies were still singing, and flowers were still cascading from the air. Ike, eyes soft and compassionate, kept themselves upon the silent mercenary. Falco would have added his own support, if Scyther hadn't swept him into his arms.

Sonic was nearby, eyes also on the still Brawler. He exchanged a hopeful glance with the timid Ike, green eyes ablaze with anticipation. He gave a glance to his watch, then returned his eyes to Snake.

Huh. The mercenary was doing something with the little flower. One by one, his fingers were taking off the petals. His lips were moving, but his words were known to no other. Once Sonic figured out what he was whispering, though, a grin spread across his face. "Well, I'll be!" the hedgehog said, piercing the air with warm laughter. "He really loves that guy!"

The blue petals were released into the sky, drifting into the endless gold heavens. Snake watched them all disappear, his eyes filled with the astonishment of a hopeful child. He then turned to the hedgehog, wearing something he thought he'd _never _wear again.

A smile.

"Lead on, Sonic."

Smiling, Ike placed an arm about Snake's shoulders. Falco dragged himself back to the trio, standing as the victim to Scyther's tight grip. "What about you two?" Princess Peach asked the swordsman and bird, giggling at Falco's facial expression. "You two shouldn't give up, either. Nobody should give up on what their heart really wants."

"Yeah! We believe in you guys!" Ness chimed in, raising two fists into the air. A group of Kirbies, separating themselves from the remaining performers, appeared at his side and put on Falco impersonations. Noticing their intentions, Falco scowled at the little group. "Bunch of jokesters." the bird grumbled, rubbing at his forehead.

Ike delivered his own response to the bulletin, giving Snake a loving, supportive smile. "I'll go. I'll fight. I'll make sure see Pit sees the truth...for I no longer wish to be alone. And I promise to fight by this man's side, no matter what occurs."

"Count me in, but we don't even know where we're going!" Falco sighed. Snake chuckled at him. "I'm all for admitting to my lack of intelligence, and I'm never one to skimp out on my friends, but we could be heading off to Dream Land for all we know-and we're getting ourselves revved up for nothing!"

"Oh ho ho. On the contrary, my blue-feathered friend!" Sonic came in, wagging a finger. "You're not going on any pony rides, oooooh no! Put that thought _waaaaay _past your mind! The Goddess has promised the ride of your lives, and I get to see it! What a deal! Woo hoo!"

Tugging on Snake's leg, a certain youth gave his own answer. "I'd like to go." he said shyly, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Actually, I _really _wanna go. I _need _to go!"

Before Snake could voice his confusion, Ness stepped in.

"Umm...Lucas...?"

"Ness, it's okay! I'll be fine! I promise! And besides, I really wanna be near Mr. Snake! I like him!"

His initial reaction was to put Lucas down gently, but instead Snake smiled. Patting the blonde on the head, he spoke to Ness reassuringly.

"Don't you worry about a thing. He'll be well taken care of."

Pikachu was still in Samus' arms. She whispered something into the electric mouse's ear, and it was answered with a merry 'kaaaa'. Beaming, he nibbled on her hand and launched himself from her arms. Onto Ike's shoulders he went, settling himself down with a smile. The swordsman looked at Samus in confusion, but she softened that bewilderment with a motherly smile. "I'm heading off with you guys too!" a tiny voice rang in, and a small entity landed on Falco's shoulders. The bird looked at it, clearly astonished by its appearance.

"Navi? What are _you _doing here? You're supposed to be at _Link's _side, not _mine!"_

The little fairy bristled, her body taking on a light shade of pink. "Link and Zelda wanted to go along with you guys, but they're kinda busy right now, so _I'm _taking their place. They want the three of you to know that they're really sorry about their absence, but their hearts are with you too!"

"You're all going to take care of Marth, aren't you?" a worried mercenary asked, face bearing the attributes of a mournful kitten. Wario, whose clothes were now black, (thanks to his brothers), poked him in the chest.

"Nyah nyah haaaa! Of _course _we are, you dolt!"

"Off we go, merry men! The Delfino Station awaits us!" a merry hedgehog cheered, pointing to the road ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hero of Time was dealing with his greatest challenge yet.

"_Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! I made a request for Funky's Banana-Pistachio-Kiwi Surprise! May the Goddesses punish you for your stupidity!"_

Link's head smacked against the wall of the sick bay. Rubbing at the offended area, he opened his mouth to speak. Before a word could edge out, though, a pint of bananas and mushy kiwi assaulted him. He sighed, shaking his head.

A Waddle Dee sauntered up to him, stared at him and began to laugh.

* * *

-The end of this chapter was a special dedication to an awesome blossom. XD

_This stands as the prelude to the greatest Brawl yet! Future chapters will feature death-defying suspense, graphic violence and severe emotional trauma. Characters of the 'Metal Gear Solid' adventures will play vital roles in the upcoming journey, and the environments will be inspired by Subspace (of the 'Subspace Emissary' adventure). _

_One Brawler's life will be lost! Another Brawler will make a great sacrifice, and a third will reach his breaking point! What's going to happen next?! Will our lovesick Brawlers be reunited with their lovers? Will Marth and Snake have their 'happily ever after'?! Will anyone survive what's going to come next?! How's 'Mr.Game and Watch' going to fit into all of this?! And what happened to Olimar?!_

_Stay tuned!_


	9. Wolf and Pit: Dearly Beloved

Welcome to 'Wolf and Pit: Dearly Beloved'.

As I stated in the last chapter, the greatest Brawl of them all is about to begin. Please note that the battles will feature intense situations, ranging from emotional trauma to brutal battles. The safety barriers of the Brawl world won't apply, and so our heroes will be subject to a great deal of injuries. I'm considering the loss of _two _Brawlers lives now, instead of just one. No hints on the chosen ones. XD I will say this, though. If you'd like to gain extra insight on the adventure, just think of the climax for each Sailor Moon season. Use another anime's climax if you're unfamiliar with that one.

For those of you that were wondering, Merlee _did _play a significant role in the downfall of several relationships. She was _not _alone, however. The Dawn Goddess sent Merlee into Delfino Plaza, knowing full well that she'd bring two Brawlers to their breaking points. Can any of you guess who the Goddess is?

Thank you, as always, for reading!

* * *

"_I value all life."_

He received those words during a critical point in his life, and he never forgot them. They plastered themselves onto his mind, forever locking themselves within his fingers. They had engrained themselves onto his soul, forever locking the face of their deliverer within his mind. As soon as those words were spoken to him, a massive jolt occurred inside of his heart. His life had changed for the better, and his heart went out to the one that liberated him. It was rather ironic, though, to know that his liberator had been his target. He had been sent out to destroy the very same one that rescued him!

He had spent his life as a paid mercenary, following those that wished to utilize his battle prowess. For years on end, he devoted himself to meaningless tasks and empty wishes. He was every bit the perfectionist, making sure everything went according to plan. He demanded the greatest pay, but gave no hostility towards his superior. If anything excited him, it wasn't the money. The money was merely used to fill an empty void. The adrenaline stood as his sole inspiration, pushing him into missions he shouldn't have engaged in. Thus, his position in the Star Wolf team. He allowed adrenaline to lead him by the hands, never looking or paying heed to anything else around him.

Sure, he'd pick up things from time to time. Sure, he expelled Pigma Dengar for his selfish behavior. Sure, he was thoroughly annoyed with the devilish pig's intentions. But he paid no heed to his own decisions, when they were made outside of a mission. When it came to matters of the heart, he was pretty much _deaf. _He knew nothing of smiles, didn't know what it was like to cherish a real family, and certainly knew nothing of _love. _But when those particular words came along, all of that changed.

He didn't know how to identify it at first. As a matter of fact, he _still _didn't know how to identify it. To him, love was an arduous series of pangs. It throttled him, choked him, held him by the neck and wrestled him to the ground. It caused his chest to burn at times, blurred his vision and filled his mind with a vicious rainstorm. It made breathing difficult at times, which would irritate him to no end. It had a series of irritating side effects, but when it came right down to it, he couldn't live without it. He couldn't live without the flame that dwelled deep within his heart. And so he _knew _he had to protect it. At any cost.

Which explained his descent from Ganondorf's chamber. He knew he couldn't side with Link's lifelong villain any longer. The beast might have been able to bring his dreams to life, but there had to be another way. There had to be a different way to capture a certain someone's heart. Besides, if he didn't appreciate Pigma's ways, why should he treat Ganondorf differently? The King of Evil was far worse than the bitter, scornful swine. The monster's intentions were devilish, pretty much _demonic. _Through his hands, the greatest calamity was going to fall-and it was going to affect every other Brawler in the worst ways imaginable. Two Brawlers, in particular, were in mortal danger. Their names weren't Link and Zelda, either.

To top it all off, he had given Ganondorf his assistance. He had taught the King a few things, giving him a hand in his matters. So, due to his efforts, Ganondorf had grasped the ability to revive the worst beasts imaginable. He shuddered, thinking of how he had helped Hyrule's hated magician. 'Shame' was a poor word when it came to how Wolf O'Donnell felt. Something greater than regret was pouring through him, and he would have given anything to shake it off. How could he assist someone-_something-_so cruel? How could he help someone unleash bloodshed and calamity? It was too much to think about-almost _too _painful to think about.

There was a silver lining to this, though. For the first time in his life, he was allowing his conscience to hold the reigns. Power and wealth were no longer of any importance. All he could think about was the horror he had assisted, a particular sentence and a certain face. Escaping from the enigmatic, dank realm of Ganondorf was an excruciatingly difficult task, especially when his mind was clouded by frantic thoughts. No longer could he be a paid servant. No longer would he stand for any of this! He _had _to help the others!

Leaving was tremendously difficult, unfortunately. The King had sentinels at every corner, and they weren't your run-of-the-mill security guards. They weren't even _human. _Cloned beasts they were, bearing massive sets of red eyes and slimy bodies. Ready to kill at a second's notice, they awaited prey with ever glowing eyes. Tongues rolled from their mouths, waiting to pick up the scent of crimson rainfall. Wolf couldn't stop shuddering, catching the looks on their faces.

_I don't believe this. They're excited! They're actually excited about killing! And to think that I brought all of this to the surface! I helped him bring all of this to life! _

Sneaking about the halls, he expressed silent appreciation towards his training. His skills were parallel to a certain pilot's, giving him the ability to stand as an effective spy. Much to his surprise, though, the sentinels weren't picking up his scent. Surely creatures like that could smell fear. As much as he wanted to hide it, Wolf couldn't conceal the existence of anxiety. For all he knew, Ganondorf was right around the next corner. Or he could possibly be at the exit. It would have been his great luck kicking in.

Twenty minutes. Ah. At last, this harrowing experience would come to an end. The exit was right in front of him, with no obstacle in sight. The harrowing rows of sentinels had come to an end, leaving him to himself. His ears rose, carried into the air by excitement. "Hold on, dear rival of mine." he whispered, eyes twinkling with anticipation. "I'm comin' for ya."

And so, Wolf O'Donnell forgot one of the most important rules of all: always expect the unexpected.

In no more than a few seconds, a colossal entity fell in front of him. It wasn't Ganondorf, but it might as well have been. As soon as his eyes fell upon it, his heart rocketed to the pits of his stomach. Ears fell flat, and eyes widened to their limits.

The creature possessed five sets of fangs, a titanic tongue and black wings. The entity's entire body was black, shining with the demonic magic of an obsidian moon. It was difficult to see its eyes, but one with half a brain could detect its excitement towards killing. Wolf could certainly smell its ecstasy, and realized his position. If the creature cried out, it would bring about a great deal of its friends. Or possibly Ganondorf. Either way, the future wasn't too bright.

Seconds passed. The entity roared-he pulled out his gun and fired off a few rounds-the beast knocked his weapon out of his hands-and he found himself pinned to the ground, head suffering from an intense wound. How did he come to receive it? One could not even wonder the possible answer, since its delivery had come about in a blur. Several more wounds were added to that, as the creature began to explore the body of his prey. He grunted, feeling its claws pierce his insides. Seconds passed before those grunts transformed into cries, which were issued against his own will. Never before had he allowed himself to cry out, and now he couldn't help it. Couldn't stop it.

So he gave in. Gave in to the beast's hands of fate. Gave into the cries that were torn from his wrecked, bloodied body. Gave into the emotions he had ignored his entire life.

And thought of only one person: Fox.

"_Unleash that creature, unholy vermin, or you shall feel my wrath!"_

Stunned by the presence of another, the creature removed its attention from the mortally wounded Wolf. Wolf, through small slits, eyed the one that had spoken. He was looking through clouded sheets of crimson rain and pain, but somehow he managed to capture a meek glimpse of his rescuer. It was obviously male, for the words were spoken in a rather deep voice, and he had a white glow about him. There was a smaller one at his side, enshrouded in its own aura. The two of them appeared to have some sort of tail...it was hard to see, especially since his eyes were closing...couldn't stay open any longer...

The next thing he heard was a 'mew'. Exerting every last bit of energy, he eyed the creature at his side. It gave off another happy 'mew', then covered his body in white light. Before he could inquire about its movements, he felt himself falling straight into a blanket of white darkness. The last thing he saw was a certain pilot's smile, and within his mind's eye, he spoke these last words.

_Prince Marth...Solid Snake..._

_Fox..._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

"It pains me to even think that you've given your heart to a mortal. A heartless one at that! It shames me to say this, but I believed you possessed a greater depth of wisdom. These circumstances have proved me wrong, Pit, and I do apologize. I apologize for placing so much faith into my lifelong captain!"

Pit cringed, standing before the one and only Palutena. He had requested an audience with her, due to his overwhelming distress with a certain swordsman. For a moment he actually believed she would assist him with his predicament, but as soon as he stepped inside of her throne room, every bit of enthusiasm vanished. He was now a shivering child, standing before a parent that bore no ends to their anger. The parent, in this particular picture, was rather disgusted by the picture that stood before her. She had placed a hand on her forehead, giving greater depth to her frustration.

"Do not get me wrong. I _do _love you, my dear Pit, and hearts shall always be one. I am merely shocked at your choice for a lover. I truly thought you'd choose an individual with better qualities. I was also hoping that you'd give your heart to one of your fellow angels."

Tearful, Pit opened his mouth to speak. He sought for a suitable response, but was left with _none. _Sadly he closed his mouth, wings sagging and heart falling further in a black abyss. Seeing the look on his face, Palutena softened her tone. "Do you not know of his past, little one?" she said soothingly, not at all comfortable with her captain's demeanor. He lifted his head at those words, eyes filled with both shock and confusion.

"He's hiding himself due to a broken love. He believes not in the light you possess, but in the light of solitary confinement."

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about, my lady?! What happened?! What happened to Ike?!"

She laughed. Pit was always an excitable one. The Dawn Goddess made a good choice when she invited him to Peach's castle. "He wasn't raised in the arms of loving parents, my dear captain. He knew nothing of the light we carry, due to the environment he was born in. He had no mother, but only a father-and that guardian gave him no sign of affection. He was taught to conceal all emotions from the eyes of others, for he believed emotions held no significance to the greater scheme of things. They were empty, meaningless, shallow devices that only intercepted in the ways of war. Those were the beliefs of Ike's father, and so Ike inherited those same values."

By this point, Pit was absolutely horrified. Her heart melted at his facial expression, and she read his thoughts. "How?" the captain said, his voice barely above a whisper. _"How? _How could he...how could that happen?" he repeated, falling to his knees in tears. "That's not...that's not fair! That's not fair at all! That's not even _true!"_

"Your mortal cherished a childhood friend, but hesitated in giving his heart to the other. Once he attained enough strength to confess his feelings, their unborn love was killed...right before his very eyes. He was forced to hold the body of his dying lover, broken and left alone in the rain. He vowed to never again open his heart...regardless of the circumstances."

A hiccup fell out of Pit's mouth. He lowered his head, then buried it between his knees. His wings lost every bit of their light, clinging to his cold frame. "So...there's no hope." he said, dewdrops falling out of his eyes. "There's no hope. He...he won't...it won't happen. He'll...he'll..."

Palutena put forth more laughter. "He'll never see you? Oh, I'm not so sure about that. His heart wishes to find yours, little one. He _does _love you, but at the same time...he wishes to push you away. He believes you'll suffer the same fate as his first lover and father."

There were more words to speak, but Pit popped right up from the ground. _"It won't happen!" _he vowed, speaking not only to Palutena but to Ike as well. _"It won't happen! I promise it won't happen! I'll be careful! I can take care of myself, and I'll protect him as well! I'll...I'll..."_

Tears overwhelmed him, causing him to cover his face in his hands. "Ike..."

_Ike...Ike...why didn't you just say anything? You could have said something...and I would have listened! Why did you lie to me?! I would have helped...I would have...I wouldn't have left!_

_I won't go away, I promise! I won't die! I'll be near you, always! I can love you, Ike, and you won't have to worry! Ever! Even if I...even if I..._

"So easy to read." a female said softly, her voice even more gentle than a Summer breeze. "You wish to become mortal, do you not?"

Without the _slightest _bit of hesitation, tears overflowing, Pit nodded.

_So much courage. You have the greatest courage, my beloved captain. Here you stand before me, in a world you've always known, and yet you're ready to forfeit everything. All for the one you love._

"I pose a challenge to you. If you bestow the kiss of true light upon your heart mate, your rights to the angelic realm will be nullified. You shall earn the capability to share your life with Ike...as a _human. _Please remember this, my dear Pit. The kiss _must _contain every ray of light that resides within your heart. If there is anything less, your dreams will not come true. This can only be performed _once, _but that should be all you need."

Eyes radiant with a combination of hope and feverish excitement, Pit opened his mouth to speak. Palutena shook her head, then playfully brushed off his words with the wave of her hand. "I tire of this." she said wearily, then executed a sigh. "Go now. Leave me to my existence, and shed your light elsewhere. Give it to the mortal you seek. I need no more of it!"

"Okay! I will! And...thank you..._Mother. _I love you...always. Thank you."

She gasped, but found that her captain was already making his exit. With a cheery 'bye!', Pit, withdrew himself from her chambers...leaving her with a sorrowful smile.

"I fear...that your heart might be broken."

_I love you too, Pit. I shall __**always **__love you._

* * *

He rubbed at his eyes, returning to a world of ivory white walls. Cobalt blue bed linen sat upon his frame, conjuring thoughts of a bed. That's right. He was still inside of the sick bay. He had been in there for quite some time now, sobbing his eyes out. Crying, sobbing, wondering, hoping, contemplating, _dreaming. _Dreaming of someone he missed. _Dearly._

With gentle whimpers, he continued to rub at his eyes. His eyes fluttered open, and his hands slowly dropped to his sides. He was immediately welcomed to a world of giggling Waddle Dees, who were clearly amused with something. And as always, their leader was trying to shut them all up. But something was different this morning. It was like the Waddle Dees were trying to keep...some sort of secret?

"_How many times do I have to tell you all to keep your yaps shut?! For cryin' out loud, we can't let him suspect anything! You're all no good at keeping surprises! Remind me to never share details on Kirby's birthday party with you!"_

A smile blossomed across his warm, ethereal features. Although his heart was still burdened with much pain, he couldn't resist a bit of happiness. "What are you all trying to keep?" he asked, surprising the daylights out of King Dedede. "Can I be let in on it? I _do _love secrets!"

"_NO! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON WE NEED TO TELL! YOU CAN'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'S TOP SECRET!"_

Prince Marth put on a frown that drenched the room in syrup. King Dedede patted at his mouth, just to make sure his teeth were still there. "Phooey on you, then." the prince pouted, folding his arms.

The bird sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "How are ya feelin'? Any better, Your High and Mighty Majesticness? I sure hope so. You've been cryin' even in your sleep!"

Marth's melodious voice was soft. Gentle.

"That's because I've...I've been..."

_I've been missing him._

Whimpering, tears rising, he closed his eyes. A second passed before large hands patted his tears away, accompanied by a glowing smile. "Come on now." the bird said merrily, using his hands to form a smile on Marth's face. At the touch of his friend's hands, the prince chuckled and playfully pushed them away.

"No more cryin'! I'm surprised you haven't flooded us out by now, for cryin' out loud! And besides, he won't like to see so many tears when he comes back! He likes it when you smile!"

"When _who _comes back?" Marth asked, eyes holding the aura of a bewildered infant.

"_Oops! Never mind that. Slip of the tongue, that's all! Hahahahaha!"_

Another frown fell upon the Altean's face, and King Dedede wasn't comfortable with it.

_I've heard of this. I did my homework on this guy, and his Brawl profile told me everything I need to know! The last season's recap helped plenty, too! I remember everything I read! Marth's sugary-sweet, full of cuteness and hates being left out of the loop! I shouldn't have said anything! Me and my dumb mouth!_

Marth said a few more things, pretty much drowning the entire kingdom in sugar. King Dedede continued to beat himself over the head with his own hammer, and then the Altean presented a question.

"May I see him?"

"Him? Him _who?!"_

"You know, silly. _Him. _I'd...I'd like to see him, please. I'd...I'd like to talk with him. I _need _to see him." the Altean explained, wrapping his arms around himself. A pitiful replacement for a certain pair of arms, but it was all he could do.

Waddle Dees stopped their laughing, placing all of their eyes on their exalted leader. King Dedede wilted under the pressure, frantically searching for a response.

"Well...uh...you _can't. _That's right-you _can't!"_

"Why?"

"Because he...uh...he's..._out on vacation! _That's right!"

At those words, the Waddle Dees broke out into another fit of uproarious laughter. Marth put on a gentle scowl, playfully glaring at the sick bay's chieftain.

"_What?! Don't believe me?! He really is out on vacation! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die! He is he is he is! Honest!"_

"Don't take me for a fool. You're _nervous. _And your assistants are laughing! What's so amusing about a vacation?"

At that very moment, Red walked straight into the fray. Ready to ask for a batch of Pokemon food, he looked right at King Dedede-but the bird turned him to face Marth. "Help me!" the bird whispered into the Pokemon Trainer's ears.

"Red, can _you _tell me where my beloved Snake is? Please? I'd like to see him, very much! My other comrades refuse to help me!"

"Well...uh...I...he...he's...he went out to...uh...play tennis!"

"Nice going." a certain bird groaned, nudging Red in the ribs. Red scratched the back of his neck nervously, laughing.

"That's right! He's out...uh, playing tennis! We've got some nice courts here, and uh...um..."

The softhearted prince bristled, eyes aflame with determination. "That's preposterous. Solid Snake's not the type to engage in that form of sport!"

"Anyone wanna take classes on how to lie better?" King Dedede whispered to his helpless comrade.

Standing right outside of their room, another Brawler waited for his chance.

Via the Great Fairy's wishes, the little Brawler was about to aid the prince in his wish.

Marth wouldn't be left out of the loop much longer.

* * *

_Who's the Brawler awaiting Marth's presence?! It certainly isn't Ness or Lucas! How's Marth going to react once he finds out about Solid Snake's trials?! Just where is our band of brave knights going?! Will anyone survive the ordeals?! Will Pit give Ike 'The Kiss of Light', or will Palutena's fears come to life?! What about Wolf? And who were Wolf O'Donnell's rescuers?! Mr. Game and Watch is going to assist another Brawler. Just who is it?!_

_Stay tuned for more action, ladies and gentlemen!_


	10. Fox and the Merry Men: Ascent

Welcome to 'Fox and the Merry Men: Ascent'. We're getting right down to the wire, so hold onto your cushions! XD

To those of you that detected the presence of Mew and Mewtwo, I give you a thousand hugs. You were absolutely right! XD I give all of you a million embraces for following this journey. Here we go again! XD

Note: Porter is the train conductor of 'Animal Crossing' fame.

Bill Grey hails from 'Star Fox 64', and is a bulldog with an accent.

The monsters of Ganondorf's castle were inspired by the Gnosis of Xenosaga fame.

See if you can identify the 'entertainer' of the train ride. XD

* * *

A jubilant parade of encouragement led Sonic's trio onto their new path. The procession, which consisted of a thousand smiling faces, kept itself near the castle grounds. Despite this, their spirit followed the small team all the way to the Delfino Station. None of them wished to depart from their stomping grounds, in fear of awakening Marth's suspicion, so they gave forth their last showers of inspiration. The merry Brawlers were sent on their way, carrying smiles and high hopes upon their faces. Hope did not exist without apprehension, though. None of them knew what the future held. The only detail Sonic carried was the name of their destination. Holding the name 'Subspace' in their memories brought them little benefits.

Ike, Solid Snake and Falco began the journey with devoted admirers. For reasons that were unknown to Falco, the little fairy Navi had attached herself to the star pilot. The bird wasn't too fond of her penchant for chattering, especially when she held onto one subject for fifteen consecutive minutes. Snake displayed no hostility towards her, which was understandable. He had his own companion, who went by the name 'Lucas'. Ness' dearest friend had devoted his heart to the mercenary, looking upon the other as a father. The youth referred to him as 'Mr.Snake', even though a simple 'Snake' was preferred over formality.

Ike, on his own end, had the loving Pikachu as a companion. The swordsman was unable to comprehend Samus' reasons for releasing her electric Pokemon, but was appreciative of his presence nonetheless. The bubbly, cheerful creature seemed to adore the other, and Ike was immensely grateful for his affection. The absence of Pit's adoration left his heart in a cold vault of loneliness, and Pikachu diverted his mind from the angel. Upon their return, the swordsman would have to give Samus his thanks. Snake couldn't even mention Marth's name, and Ike found it equally difficult to think about Pit. Pikachu was the perfect diversion and an even greater friend.

The trip to Delfino Station was a short yet comical one, due to the 'bond' that grew between Falco and Navi. Navi spoke on every facet of life, Falco grumbled about 'irritating chatterboxes' and wished Link had kept his 'stupid, useless pixie' to himself. Snake just gave off his usual chuckles, knowing full well that Falco appreciated Navi's assistance. Ike gave no opinion towards the bird and his fairy, unaccustomed to such developments.

As soon as their assigned train came into view, Sonic the Hedgehog introduced his men to Porter. As the others expected, Solid Snake took the conductor in a heartbeat. How could one _not _take a shine to the monkey? He conjured thoughts of Diddy Kong, although Donkey Kong's relative was far more energetic (pretty much restless). He was more than willing to help, and took the time to explain every aspect of the train. While Snake enjoyed the tour, Falco and Ike were more than annoyed by it. Seconds passed before Ike softened his frustration, though. Realizing that the mercenary needed distractions, as he needed distractions from Pit, he settled into his seat with a little smile. Falco took a place at his side, still tormented by Navi's approbation for leaves.

Snake placed himself at the front, quickly accompanied by Sonic and Lucas. Sonic took one look at the mercenary's face and felt his heart fall, knowing full well that his friend was still sad. Trying to keep his mind from Marth and admiring a new world at the same time...his companion's heart was undeniably heavy. Lucas, fortunately, couldn't see his 'father's distress. The hedgehog silently displayed his appreciation towards that fact, smiling at the child that had taken a strong liking to his newfound hero.

The train ride began in minutes, with a fusion of emotions bouncing off the walls. Ike said nothing, hugging the Pokemon that had settled into his lap. Falco also kept himself silent, eyes closed in ferocious anger. Navi shared her love for Link's shoe supply, and Snake held onto Lucas' hand. Things got off to a quiet start, but then, all hell broke loose. Over the intercom system, Porter announced the emergence of entertainment. A pink ball of fluff arrived at the front of the train, Snake called it 'cute' and Falco groaned. Sonic almost leapt out of his seat in horror, but before he could say anything, it was too late. The entertainment opened her mouth, began to sing, and the trip was pretty much over. Within seconds, Sonic and the others (with the exception of Porter, who had secretly put on headphones) were snoring.

Ike was the first to awaken, eyes fluttering open to the sound of Sonic's voice. He rubbed at his eyes, ears picking up the hedgehog's unstoppable spirit. "Come on come on _come on!" _the leader of the trio sang, darting throughout the train's confinements. "Wakey wakey! Up an at'em, team! We made it!"

Frowning, the swordsman scanned the surrounding faces. Falco was slowly returning to reality, with Navi also making her comeback. Lucas was shaking Snake into an awakening, his gentle features painted in soft concern.

"Wake up, Mr. Snake. Sonic says we're here!"

Pikachu gave off a few 'pika pika's, rubbed at his eyes, and bounded onto Ike's shoulders. The creature attained a smile from the swordsman, and a finger rubbed his chin. Happy to receive the contact, the Pokemon nuzzled against his guardian's cheek. "I'd like to know where 'here' is." the warrior said, his voice fragile. He gave off a small yawn, stretching his arms. Seconds passed before he broke into uproarious laughter, surprising everyone in the vicinity. "Hey! What's up?" Sonic asked, emerald eyes brimming in confusion.

Right after he presented that question, he too broke out into laughter. Frowning, Lucas looked at the faces of his friends. Seconds elapsed before Pikachu and Navi were engaged in laughter, increasing the youth's confusion. "What's going on, Mr. Snake?" he asked his surrogate family member.

Snake shrugged. "Who knows? I'd like to know who's responsible for their new faces!"

Absorbing those words, the little friend of Ness looked at his friends' faces. Several seconds elapsed before he too broke out into laughter. "I think I know whose responsible." he said, face glowing with contentment. Lucas evidently enjoyed to laugh, especially when he was around friends. "I think that lady Pokemon did that to us, sir. We fell asleep on her, and she didn't appreciate it!"

"Well, how we were supposed to _avoid _falling asleep? She did it on purpose, if you ask me! Nobody can stay awake and listen to that crap, unless they shove rocks in their ears!"

"Falco, you're grumpier than usual." a certain mercenary chuckled. "What's the matter? I enjoyed my little nap. Didn't dream about you-know-who for a second. Besides, I think your new face suits you. You look nice with a polka-dotted beak."

"Oh, _shut up." _the bird grumbled, rising from his seat. With his silver coat, he wiped off black marker from his face. Due to the courtesy of Porter, who supplied them with hander kerchiefs, the others wiped off their makeup. "Hope you enjoyed your ride, gentlemen. The same goes for you, little fairy." the conductor put in. "Make sure you all come back, nice and safe. I wanna be able to take you all home!"

Ike, who had been stroking Pikachu's chin, noticed the look on Solid Snake's face. At the conductor's words, the mercenary's smile vanished. He began to look uneasy, uncomfortable with the unreadable future. Remembering his vow to protect Marth's lover, he directed a question at the monkey.

"What do we have to fear, sir?"

The cheerful magic of the atmosphere had officially vanished. The conductor, for the first time in his life, looked grim and anxious. "Sorry, pal," he began, shaking his head. "but I can't talk about it. You'll have to see for yourselves. This place scares me half to death!"

Sonic, arms folded and foot tapping, opened his mouth. Lucas jumped from his seat and grabbed the hedgehog by the arm. "Thank you, sir." the little boy said, smiling at the conductor. "You've done more than enough. Thank you so much for bringing us here."

Porter looked as though he wished to speak, but said nothing. He simply returned to his seat, leaving the band to themselves. With a wave of his hand, Lucas encouraged Snake to return to his side. Without a word, the mercenary did so and took his hand. Pikachu stiffened itself, still sitting on Ike's shoulders. Navi, for the first time, silenced herself upon Falco's shoulder. The little squadron departed from the train, entering a world none of them would _ever _forget.

At first glance, Snake's heart fell a million miles. At the end of its fall, it became a frozen brick. The environment was none too pretty, holding not a single shred of light-or warmth. It was deathly cold, bearing a temperature that almost placed their lives in grave danger. Harsh winds were about, the black skies held surreal shades of red, and a distant melody could be heard. It wasn't a bright, peaceful song, unfortunately, for it only spoke of death. The others might not have heard it, but Snake heard every note perfectly well.

Several yards in front of them, a castle loomed before them. Just as endless as the black ether, it exuded the dank stench of blood. Every inch of it was black, and one could see the presence of fire dwelling within it. Looking upon it filled one's heart with uncertainty, ringing with an impenetrable dirge. Lucas, clinging to Snake's leg, couldn't keep his eyes on it. Pikachu was ready to pounce at a second's notice, ears stiff and streaks of electricity running. Falco and Sonic were on similar ground, holding themselves in an offensive stance. Ike kept his eyes on Snake, who was thoroughly uncomfortable as this point.

None of them, with the exception of an angry Pikachu, spoke for eons on end. No longer able to withstand Snake's uneasiness, Ike was the one to break the silence. "Do you know this place?" the swordsman asked gently. His voice echoed off the translucent, never-ending halls of the Subspace.

Snake's eyes were focused on the skies above, unmoving and filled with apprehension. "It's...it's _strange." _he replied, speaking as though he had fallen into a trance. "I've never been here before...and yet...this place feels familiar. It feels like...I don't know. I feel like...I'm at the edge of the Earth."

Ike exchanged a fearful glance with Pikachu, then moved to Snake's side. "We've got company waiting for us." the fairy said, impressing Falco with her solemn tone. "I can sense the presence of not _one, _but _many _devilish creatures. They possess an energy...I have never encountered before. Something that's...far greater than...I can't explain it. It's...it's much too dark to restrict with words. Much too dark."

Ike frowned.

_Whatever's in there, its frightening Snake._

"She's right. Energy levels are off the charts." a certain pilot said, utilizing a mini-computer he had received from Slippy Toad. "Sonic, are you _sure _this is the place? We're not about to have our heads fried for no good reasons, are we?"

"Of course not. I never leave my friends astray!" the hedgehog, always the optimistic one, replied. "Come on! Can't take the grand tour standing out here, now can we?"

Leading the way, their guide bolted right inside of the castle. His band of merry men trailed behind, their faces holding varying degrees of anxiousness. Falco was irritated with the lack of mission details, uncomfortable with unknown, hostile environments. Lucas, fearful and shivering, kept himself attached to Solid Snake's leg. Pikachu was still ready to attack, seeking an unseen enemy. Ike kept his focus on Snake, who had become pale at this point.

Once inside the castle, none of them spoke a word. Only footsteps echoed throughout the immortal halls, which spoke of wildfire and bloodshed. Navi, fluttering upon Falco's shoulder, transformed into a dark amethyst ball of light. She was desperately trying to figure out something, listening to the melody that lingered in the air.

They walked upon a straight road, nothing more. Only the road supported them, bearing an infinite abyss of flame as its companion. If one took several wrong steps, they'd end up right in eternal wildfire. Lucas shut his eyes, quickly swept into Solid Snake's arms. Sonic was strangely silent, focusing on the energy that bounced off the walls. Ike was severely uncomfortable with the mercenary's emotional condition, fearing the advent of calamity's advent.

Minutes passed, no different from eons. All hearts were beating, pounding, pulsating with fear. Ike turned to Falco, speaking to the little fairy on his shoulders.

"Navi, am I right? Where are the entities you spoke of?"

"I've got that answer to your question. Right _here!"_

Sonic placed himself in a defensive stance, hands balled into fists. Ike unsheathed his sword in a blinding flash, and Falco did the same with his choice of weapons: laser guns.

_That voice didn't belong to Navi._

A black entity emerged from the front wall, hovering within the cold air. As soon as Snake laid his eyes on the newcomer, an explosion of fury and fear occurred upon the mercenary's face. Seeing this, the newcomer grinned.

"Well well well. If it isn't my old friend, Solid Snake! How have you been, good friend of mine?"

Sonic, hands still balled into tight fists, turned to the pale mercenary. "Don't tell me you _know _that creep!"

Putting Lucas into Falco's hands, Snake stepped forward. "I do." he replied, voice tight from emotion. Sonic couldn't tell if he wanted to break down and cry, scream or tear the world apart. "He calls himself 'The Fear'. I thought I took care of him quite some time ago, but as it turns out, I was _dead wrong."_

Cutting a demonic figure, The Fear carried the facial attributes of a human. A black uniform sat upon his body, accompanied by beady black eyes and dark brown tresses. Despite those features, though, he gave off an aura that would have traumatized a demon king. "Actually, you were _right on _about that guess of yours." he said, smiling at the mercenary. "It just so happens that a new friend of mine brought me _back. _And so, in return, he asked me to bring you in. I think he wants you for some sort of experiment!"

Several things happened simultaneously.

Lucas, with a scream, jumped from Falco's arms-

Solid Snake placed himself in front of the trio-

Ike placed himself in front of Snake-

-and Sonic dove _right _at their newfound enemy, bearing his golden form.

"_You're not taking him anywhere, psychotic freak!"_

Much to Snake's horror, The Fear had become the recipient of a brand-new arsenal. Fully equipped and ready to deal with _any _threat, he easily held his ground against his first assailant. Within seconds, the hedgehog was sent burrowing into the wall-losing his golden state.

Ignoring Snake's protests, Ike went next. Utilizing every bit of skill and valor, the swordsman launched a mighty barrage against The Fear. He stood longer than Sonic, but not by much. Ten seconds elapsed before the swordsman was sent to the ground, body burning with pain. Clutching at his stomach, he looked on in horror. Pikachu became The Fear's next target, shooting off colossal beams of power.

Much to everyone's surprise, the entity didn't attack the Pokemon. He merely smiled at it, eyes twinkling with vicious mischief. Pikachu, confused by the enemy's reaction, slackened its intent to attack. "I think I _like _you, little Pikachu." The Fear said sweetly, backing away from the entire group. Snake, eyes widened to their extent, gave him a look of confusion.

"I like you so much, that I'll leave you and your pals alone. I'll just let my friends kill you, and I'll be on my way with Snake!"

The next minutes were malicious, merciless blurs.

Navi shrieked, speaking words about dark beasts. Ear-splitting cries rose to the surface of reality, threatening to shatter all of their eardrums. Lucas was separated from both Falco and Snake, tearful and horror-stricken.

All around him, calamity grew. Beasts rose from the ground, dodging all forms of description. Snake shouted a few things-The Fear's laughter rang throughout the halls-Ike was pinned against the ground, breathing against the creation of several gashes-Falco found himself in the air, throttled by one of The Fear's friends-Navi was screaming, Pikachu was screaming-_why?! Why why why?!_

_**WHY?! Why can't I protect my friends, when they need me the most?! Why?! Where did my magic go?! I need it back, NOW! My friends are in danger!**_

"_**Stop this! You're killing them! They're of no importance to you!"**_

"_**Oh, come on now. Don't be such a bump on the log, Snake! It's fun playing with your friends!"**_

Ike released an ear-splitting cry. He couldn't see Falco, couldn't see or hear Sonic-couldn't see Navi-Pikachu's screams had turned into whimpers-_why?! Why did his magic have to leave him?! _

Tears scorched his eyes. The beasts weren't attacking him, probably because they didn't see much fun in attacking him. He held his hands against the sides of his head, tears rising-chest burning-screaming, screaming and more screaming-shrieks-laughter-cries-

"_Let me go! Put me down, NOW!"_

"_Sorry, old friend, but you're coming with me! I'm not about to disobey Ganondorf's orders!"_

"_NO! You can't take him! You CAN'T! YOU CAN'T TAKE ANY OF MY FRIIIIIIENDS!"_

A boy cried out-

-and the world was engulfed in white.

* * *

Back in the sanctity of his old dormitory, Fox McCloud kept himself surrounded in precious memories. He especially enjoyed their presence in times of grave trouble, and this particular time proved to be more arduous than the rest. Sitting on his bed, he was accompanied by a member of several memories-Bill Grey. Bill stood as a lifelong friend to the fox, which made him an enemy in Falco's eyes. His intimate distances with Fox were good reasons to support Falco Lombardi's hostility.

The canine had his arm wrapped around Fox's waist, listening to the other with earnest ears. While the vulpine saw his behavior as the behavior of an affectionate friend, Bill saw otherwise. Those intentions weren't seen, however, due to the urgency of the McCloud's situation. "I just can't explain it." he said, his soft voice brushing against the other's ears. "I don't know what this is, Bill. Just thinking about him tightens my chest. It becomes hard to breathe, and I become afraid. I don't...I can't stand thinking about life without him! I'd rather _not _live without him, and yet...he frustrates me! I don't...I don't understand _anything _right now! I just wish he were here!"

Bringing himself closer to the other, Bill rested his forehead against the other's. "I think I know what it is." he said, voice no higher than a whisper. "It's what I'm going through. I've got the same sickness for someone else."

"Who?" Fox asked, face radiant with worry. Bill leaned in closer, and his voice became softer.

"Oh, no one special. Just a certain, cute-"

He moved in for the kill-

-and the door opened.

Fox turned away from the canine with a gasp, ears rising. Both pairs of eyes fell upon the one that caused his sliding door to open, and-

"Fox, who in the Lylat System is _that?"_

Every bit the bewildered child, Fox stared at his new room's occupant. His ears lowered as he did so, eyes shimmering with astonishment. The one that had entered the room was...someone rather peculiar. The stranger held no facial features, and was completely black. He couldn't stop moving, made awfully weird noises whenever he moved, and...was he..._flat?!_

"Uh...um...pardon me, but...who are you?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Fox, I think he's tryin' to tell ya somethin'."

Fox, ears lowered and mouth opened, studied the little man. He spoke in his own language, just as frantic as Bill said he was, holding something in his hand. Wait a minute. It looked like some sort of-

"That's Falco's medal. Do you know Falco?"

The little man made a few 'beeps' and 'boops', waving the three-dimensional medal in the air. Without another word (?), he dashed down the hall. Fox and Bill exchanged a glance, the canine gave Fox a shrug, and both of them launched themselves from the bed.

"You've gotten yourself mixed up with some strange friends, Fox!"

"Bill, I'm not sure about this...but I think something's happened. Something happened to him, and our little friend is leading us to him."

* * *

_Hold on Falco. Just hold on!_

_Uh oh! The adventure has just begun, and it's not looking too pretty! What happened with our steadfast team?! Were Ike, Falco and Pikachu killed?! What happened to Solid Snake?! Why does Ganondorf want him and not the Queen Zelda?! Could it have something to do with Prince Marth?! What happened with Lucas and his powers?!_

_We're just getting started. Stay tuned!_


	11. Marth: Enya

Welcome to 'Marth: Enya'. This chapter was previously called 'So Close', but listening to an awfully sad Enya melody called 'Exile', I thought of a more fitting title. My deepest wish would be for you to listen to that particular melody, or an equally sorrowful one, while reading this! XD

Frequent updates come about due to amazing reviews. Without your support, I wouldn't be able to share this. So I hope you're all proud of yourselves! XD Let's carry on!

Notes: Mallow and Booster are characters of 'Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars'.

Meryl, Otacon and Vamp hail from Solid Snake's adventures.

See if you can recognize Marth's guide. XD

* * *

Frustration had settled in, leaving him without answers. He had awakened with the desire to see his lover, but his wishes had gone by unanswered. Red and King Dedede, the chieftain of the Brawlers' sick bay, refused to shed any light on Solid Snake's location. No one else supplied him with any assistance, following the lies of their two comrades with even more fabrications. Wario came close to revealing Snake's location, but Waluigi shoved a turnip inside of his mouth. Mario kept his gaze averted from the saddened prince, hardly able to keep a secret. Luigi, always the timid one, found himself stuttering out an answer. In the Green Wonder's world, Snake merely went out to surf on the waves of the Delfino Ocean. That was quickly countered by Bowser's explanation, who said that Snake had flown far off into the Gritzy Desert. So much for a straight answer.

Submitting to the absence of answers, Marth placed himself at the castle's courtyard. Like the rest of the proud establishment, it was an area of luminous beauty. Flowers of all colors, constantly nourished by Pikmin, shimmered with divine winds of glitter. Flowing waters settled into his ears, coming from the elegant water fountains. Birds made themselves at peace, resting upon the fountains and enjoying the flowers. They were constant companions to the courtyard, always brightening it up with song, but they were currently in the light of greater happiness. They enjoyed the presence of the Altean prince, who gave off the warm appearance of an angel. Unfortunately, their favorite Brawler was under the weather. He was far from happy, trailing a finger alongside crystal-blue waters.

His gentle features were strained with pain, every inch of it covered in memories. His eyes, once a pair of exuberant jewels, were now stained with sorrow. Dewdrops made their descent, falling from his heart and onto the offerings of the fountain. His mind was focused on memories that were tearing him apart, creating a supply of tears that bore no end.

_This is where it began._

_We gave birth to our love here._

* * *

"_What's on your mind? You look rather anxious about something. I'm not complaining, mind you. You look rather fetching in that state."_

"_N-n-nothing much. I was just...wondering about something. I..."_

"_You're always antsy around me. Why is that, pray tell?"_

"_Well...um...I...y-y-you're...special to me. I've never met anyone like you before."_

"_And I've never met anyone like you before, you fascinating creature."_

"_M-M-Marth, there's something I have to ask you. I've...you've been on my mind, all day and night. I feel alive...when I'm around you. I can't stop thinking about you. You're the most...the most amazing...person I've ever laid my eyes on...and I...well...I was wondering if...I...um...could kiss you."_

"_I don't know. That might not be a good idea. If I allow you to kiss me, I'll fall in love with you. You might not be able to deal with the consequences."_

"_I'd...I'd like to. I..."_

* * *

For ten straight minutes, not another word was spoken. The prince had initiated the kiss, and it had melted into their first one. What a magical experience that had been. He too had felt alive around the other, and that very first embrace brought him the true magic of life. He had descended from that kiss with a smile, one that seemed to possess no end to it. His lover had left with an equal amount of happiness, bearing the facial attributes of an overwhelmed maiden. He had been incredibly cute, blushing like a bashful child. Blushing and smiling were uncharacteristic for a mercenary, but Solid Snake made quite an adorable picture.

Marth's spirit fell deeper. Just a few moments ago, the two of them had been blissful. They adored each other, cherished each other, and showered each other in fireworks every night. Snake had been adorable during their first firework shows, always asking if Marth was comfortable.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Am I hurting you?"_

"_You're okay with this, right?"_

Such a sweet, gentle thing. Even though the prince assured him of his contentment, the mercenary continued to ask the same questions throughout their first two shows. He even inquired about Marth's state when the shows came to an end, always bringing laughter from the prince's mouth. The big, bad bomb-maker took great care of him...

...but now, Marth was alone.

And life just felt _cold._

He placed a hand over his mouth, shivering. Dew burned his eyes, threatening to swallow him. His eyes continued to gaze into the waters, searching for answers but locating none. Seconds passed before he covered his face with his hands, diving into a tearful world of lost dreams. He soon wrapped his arms around himself, emitting sobs that spoke of a broken heart. "Why?" he asked himself, not caring if anyone heard him. "Why must I doubt? Why must I doubt something so beautiful? Why did I...why did I let you go?"

The courtyard birds began to sing of their sorrow, hearing the prince's cries. Several of them rushed to the sovereign's side, hoping to soothe the pain of a broken heart. Little flocks of Pikmin accompanied them, hardly able to bear the sound of Marth's tears. All of them spoke in their respective tongues, hoping to cheer up their beloved Brawler, but to no avail. The prince continued to bury himself in rain, feeling as though he'd never be able to stop.

Time passed by, unmeasured and unneeded. The words of Pikmin and the songs of birds were silenced by the advent of another being, but Marth knew nothing of outside developments. Once a hand tugged on his cape, though, he made a quick return to reality. Sniffing, the prince raised his head and met the eyes of-

Confusion fell onto his delicate features. The one at his side was rather small, wearing a green cap and a green tunic. Black eyes spoke of immeasurable depth, but his face held no emotion. In his hand was a small piece of paper, bringing thoughts of a photograph to mind. Marth studied the newcomer, unable to place pieces of a puzzle together.

"Link?"

Wrong. The newcomer shook his head, face still devoid of emotion. Marth supplied him with a soft frown, scratching his chin. "I do apologize. You do look like a close friend of mine. Just...smaller. If you're _not _the Hero of Time, though, who are you?"

The stranger said nothing, and neither did his face. He handed over his small possession, which actually turned out to be a photograph. Marth gasped once he saw the photo's contents. Locked within a much happier time, Solid Snake had bought him a bouquet of blue flowers. The two of them were standing in front of Mallow's Cloud Flowers, and the mercenary was drowning in a world of embarrassment. The prince was glowing, rapturous at the sight of the gift.

Tears still falling, he looked into the newcomer's face. "Do you know...of that man?" he asked, speaking around the lump in his throat. He pointed at the blushing mercenary.

The stranger nodded.

A glimmer of hope fell into Marth's eyes. "Can you take me to him?" the prince asked, voice picking up a greater degree of excitement.

More nods. The little male took off, directing the prince away from the courtyard and straight into the castle gardens. With a gasp, the sovereign followed suit. Pikmin observed his frantic flight, catching the tears staining his face. Fortitude had made itself explicit on the young prince's soul, burning brighter than ever as he ran after a newfound comrade. A particular Brawler caught the sight of Marth's determination, nurturing one of his beloved treasures.

"Wha-Prince Marth?! Where do you suppose he's off too? And who's that with him?"

At Captain Olimar's side, Pikmin shook their heads. None of them knew where Marth was headed, but one thing was certain. None of them were meant to follow.

Seconds passed. Breathing heavily, the sovereign came to a complete stop. His little companion had directed him to a large body of water, glowing with an effervescent light. Unable to recognize the aquatic portal, the prince looked into his guide's face. The little one was still devoid of emotion, merely pointing to the lake that stood before them.

"What is this? You'd like me to enter?"

Nods.

"But I...what is it? Is it some kind of...portal? Where shall I end up?"

The little guide frowned, clearly annoyed with the prince's delays. Ignoring the rest of Marth's inquiries, he walked right over to the sovereign and gave a hearty push. Pikmin gasped upon hearing Marth's cry and rushed to the scene, but once they arrived at their chosen destination...

...they found nothing.

* * *

He fell, descending deeper into shadowy waves. The melody of rushing water pierced his ears, carrying him into a world like no other. His eyes kept themselves shut, due to the outbreak of shock within his heart. Time elapsed without acknowledgement, placing him upon firm ground. His babyish eyes looked about his environment, locating only the soft glow of stars. Aside from those luminary beams of light, he was engulfed in a world of darkness.

Time had ceased to exist. No longer was he in the castle courtyard, let alone the castle itself. No longer were his other friends around him. He had been placed in an unfamiliar world, one that carried him away from everything he had come to love. There was something great about his current world, though. Something that propelled his heart into a familiar state of euphoria. Something that gave his cold, lonely soul a great wave of warmth. The stars eliminated the aches of his trembling frame, and tears were no longer falling from his eyes. Much to his own surprise, he felt amazingly calm. Peaceful.

"Wh-where...am I?"

His voice bore no echo. It was as though he had fallen into a box of some sort, but the world appeared to be endless. Golden light blossomed around them, annihilating the darkness that had once tormented the realm. Marth's small guide appeared at his side, as silent as ever.

"You're still with me. I am glad, but can you _please _explain this to me? Where are we?"

Not saying a word, the guide whipped out another photograph. This time, it held only Solid Snake. Marth was nearby, but the mercenary was the main focus of the picture. Seeing that beloved face, the prince felt his heart pop right out of his chest. "Is he _here?" _the sovereign asked excitedly, wiping at his eyes. "Can you lead me to him?"

The little one shook his head, then caught one of the stars in his hand. The prince gasped at those movements, heart falling into a strong depth of anticipation. His guide placed the beam of light into his hands, evidently wanting to show him something. What could the little beacon possibly contain?

"_Come on. I'll make it all better for you, I promise. I'll take the stress away."_

"_You've been working all day. You haven't had time for anything else. Why don't I teach you how to be a man? Just for one night, big boy."_

Marth's heart came to a violent stop. He almost dropped the star, due to an overwhelming amount of shock. And a second later, the world became lethally cold. Ice swept through his body, wreaking havoc on even his insides. Tears of helplessness emerged from his eyes, but those left his eyes in a slow descent. He looked to his guide, finding that the little one was just as calm as ever. He pointed to the star, wanting the sovereign to pay close attention.

Snake was concealed inside of the ball. A maiden was with him, standing in a doorway without a shred of clothing. A voluptuous figure she was, enticing the other with her eyes. The mercenary seemed _less _than willing, but at the same time, he bore the attributes of an animal dying from starvation.

"_Come on. We'll have fun together. This, I promise."_

"_I...I don't understand. Why are we...what are you doing? Why are you...kissing me?"_

"_That's easy. I want you. And I'll make you want me."_

"_But I...there's...I'm..."_

"_Don't be so afraid. I'll make it good for you. I promise. Just let me in, and I'll take all of your pain away."_

"_Meryl, I...this isn't right. I don't...aren't I supposed to...I'm supposed to have some kind of feelings for you, aren't I?"_

"_Don't worry about that. When I'm through with you, you'll be all over me."_

As pale as a ghost, Marth threw the star onto the ground. Shaking, he looked as though his soul had been shattered from horror. "I...I d-d-don't understand! I...Merlee...the fortune teller...she-"

The guide presented him with another star. In that particular beam of light, the same two individuals were kissing each other. The maiden was pressing herself against the other, rubbing against him in an enchanting matter. The other looked happy enough, but hesitant at the same time.

"_There now. Doesn't this feel good? Don't I make you feel good?"_

"_I...I guess you do. I...I like this."_

"_That's right. You're not lonely anymore, aren't you? That's right. Don't you love me?"_

"_I...I don't know. I'm...am I supposed to?"_

"_You don't have to. Just let me work my magic on you. You'll be all right, big boy."_

Thoroughly disgusted by everything he had witnessed, Marth cast that star from his hands. His eyes were widened to their limits, hands were shaking, and his heart was on fire. _"That's not love!" _he cried out, voice holding a powerful amount of grief. _"That's a horrid façade! She forced herself on him! That's not...that's not what love is at all! That's just an empty, meaningless game! A parade of debauchery!"_

The guide placed another several more stars into his hands, and so much became clear. The others were devoid of Meryl's presence, but they held other familiar faces. The ones Merlee had shown him-Otacon and Vamp-made themselves present in a brand-new light, drawing Snake into similar parades. The guide watched the prince as the stars played their memories, shedding new light on everything Marth had believed.

As soon as those stars performed their tasks, the world returned to its state of warmth. It was even warmer than before, bearing enough golden radiance to lull a galaxy to slumber. Golden light blossomed upon every inch, creating the most dazzling utopia the prince had ever encountered. One could have easily assumed that the sovereign had entered the heavens, for no place within the mortal coil could be so beautiful. He was about to inquire on the everlasting realm of starlight, but the guide directed him to a new batch of stars. Deep within those beams, other memories took flight. And they were memories the prince held dear.

He and his lover were together, smiling underneath the same sky. Walking through the Delfino Plaza, holding hands. Kissing. Embracing. Smiling. Having their first pillow fight. Dancing. Playing 'Knock the Mole Down' and 'Find the Silver Star'. Eating at 'Mario's Italian Specialties'. Kissing while showered in the water of dolphins, who dwelled inside of Booster's Aquatic Treasures. Lighting each other's fuses. Glowing. Stroking. Kissing.

Madly, wildly, desperately, completely in love.

Love. _Love._

The tears came to an end. Marth said nothing for eons on end, holding one small star in his hands. It was of a solitary Snake, who was surrounded by Ike and Falco. On the rooftop of Princess Peach's castle, the mercenary was sobbing.

* * *

"_He sees me as a liar, but that's not right! I...he's different from the rest! I didn't lie to him! I love him! I really, truly love him! The others meant NOTHING to me! I'll say it a million times if I have to! I just want him to hear me! I just want him to know that I DO love him, and I WASN'T lying! I wasn't lying and I'm sorry! I don't even deserve him but I'm sorry! I DID love him!"_

* * *

His guide stared at him, still devoid of any emotion. He watched as the prince kissed the star, then pushed it into the golden ether. Upon invincible wings it flew, never to rest within the sovereign's hands again. The sovereign's face was completely devoid of tears, bearing only resolution about its inches. The world's light had fallen into his eyes, bright and perpetual.

"Thank you. I know not your name, but my heart goes out to you."

The guide smiled, took off his little hat and bowed. Marth chuckled, his ethereal eyes twinkling. "You've shown me my path, and it is a path I shall take." the sovereign vowed, face holding a most beautiful smile. "Thank you, my little friend."

As quickly as it had come, the guide's smile vanished. Out of his pocket came another photograph, and it wasn't a happy one. Marth took one look at it and gasped, seeing two individuals inside of the photo's confinements. His mercenary was present, but was in the arms of a fearsome beast. One that had the appearance of both human _and _demon.

"What is this? Is my lover in danger?"

The little one nodded, showing emotion for the second time. He supplied the prince with several other photographs, all of them showing other familiar faces. Ike, the leader of the Crimean Army, was against the ground with closed eyes. Falco Lombardi was being strangled by a colossal red beast, Sonic was unconscious inside of a wall's remnants, and Pikachu was curled into a lifeless ball. All of them were covered in bruises and wounds. "They're all in danger." the Altean whispered. "They're all in grave danger, and they need my assistance."

One last photograph was given. Marth studied it, eyes burning with passionate determination. Tears threatened to take their leave, but they were restrained by the strong hands of his heart. "I won't let this happen." he said, his voice in possession of impenetrable fire. He ripped up all photographs and sent them into the wind, much to his guide's delight. "I will _not _let that happen." he repeated, eyes roaring with the power of a lion's heart. "I won't. In the name of my family, in the name of my kingdom, I _shall _not allow that to pass. I'll rush to his aid, and protect him from those that wish to keep him. I shall rescue _all _of them, and make sure their lives are secured."

* * *

Rising above a black castle, a small creature emitted the world's only light. Engulfed in a ball of white radiance, it emitted a soft 'mew'.

Inside of the castle's hangar, a masked woman crept into the insides of the Falcon Flyer.

* * *

_Who is the masked woman?! Will Marth reach Solid Snake in time?! What was in that last photograph, and why did it put the icing on Marth's cake?! Just who was Marth's guide, and who sent him to the prince's aid?!_

_Hold on, friends! Stay tuned for more!_


	12. Ike and Falco: Xepher

Welcome to 'Ike and Falco: Xepher'. The title of this chapter was inspired by the 'Dance Dance Revolution' song of the same title. Before we begin, though, I do have a few things to say.

All of your reviews have touched my heart. I was proud of this project at the beginning, but your warm words have deepened my affection for this project. I have realized what it's like to create something truly memorable, which is why I'll be sad once this comes to an end. But thanks to all of you, I have decided to clean up my profile. Never again will I compose anything I'm not in love with, be it an original piece of work or fanfiction. My morale as a writer has changed for the better, and it's thanks to all of you!

* * *

_Ugh. A sigh escaped his lips, soft yet heavy with frustration. Fingers flipped through piles of paperwork, while the eyes absorbed their contents. The piles had been his constant companions for hours on end, and he would have given anything to remove himself from their presence. Duty was calling, though, and it left him with no other choice. Turning away from those piles would have resulted in unwanted consequences. If he had to choose between unnecessary attention or arduous paper mountains, he'd definitely choose the latter._

_Minutes elapsed, bearing no difference from hours. He unleashed his aggravation through the usual grumbles, eyes frowning in a perpetual state of anger. His door slid open after the passage of several minutes, revealing a rather familiar face. It was a face that always brought his heart great joy, no matter what his assignments were. Even though he concealed that joy, he never hid it from himself. He allowed it to sweep through him, for it rejuvenated him. Healed him. Gave him the inspiration he needed to bypass all obstacles, no matter how hard they seemed. _

"_So this is where you've been! I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Inwardly, he smiled. "Blame Slippy. He passed this off on me. I've got to learn everything about the CloudWalker treaties in order to soothe their hostility towards other clans. In two more hours, I'd like to add. Can't handle any situation if you don't know the details."_

"_You're always such a grouch, Falco. Come on. Learning about a different culture is fun!"_

"_Everything's fun to you." the bird mumbled, hiding a smile beneath a hill of papers. Fox McCloud sat on top of his table, wearing one of his radiant smiles. His ears were flickering, tail swishing-he never failed to cut an adorable figure. It was intolerably difficult to ignore the urge to eat him, all because he was just too cute. Falco refused to look at him._

"_I thought I'd find you, you know, wandering around somewhere, but I guess you're busy."_

"_What do you want?" the bird asked, allowing hope to edge into his voice. Fox's eyes twinkled with their natural magic._

"_I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'm not comfortable without you, Falco. I actually hate it when you're not around me. I feel...lonely."_

_A burst of hope erupted inside of the falcon's heart, but he hurriedly concealed his face inside of more papers. "Is that so?" he asked, trying to stay nonchalant. "If you'd keep yourself busy, you wouldn't have any time to miss me."_

"_Busy or not, I feel incomplete without you."_

_That was the last straw. His heart stopped, causing him to put down all papers. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes meeting the eyes of the vulpine. Fox looked into his eyes innocently, looking as though he had merely said 'hello'. The bird was on the edge of an adrenaline surge, gazing deep into the other's eyes. "Is that so?" he repeated, unable to find anything else to offer._

_Fox took his hand. "That's right. I don't like being without you. You make me feel...warm. I like being around you, Falco."_

_Not another response cropped up. The bird could only stare into those eyes he loved so much. Fox gazed back into his eyes, placing a hand on the side of his face. The warmth of his smile increased, and his eyes adopted a warmer glow. The bird tried to think of something, tried to pull away, but found himself hypnotized. He was trapped, ensnared in the world he never wanted to leave._

"_I'm not comfortable without you. I need you around me. And there's something you need to know. I-"_

* * *

"Falco! Falco! Falco, Ike's in trouble! Come quick! _Hurry!"_

The bird grumbled, rubbing the injured area of his forehead. Emerging from that blissful dream (in Falco's eyes, it was more along the lines of a fantasy) was painful, but reawakening to a morbid reality just made things even harder. He hadn't developed any type of fondness for Navi's chatter, and having her destroy a fantasy wasn't pleasant. To add more salt to his wounds, his environment was none too friendly. His body was sore, throbbing, _aching _as if it had stabbed a countless amount of times. Several places were bruised, while others were dealing with gashes.

In seconds, everything returned to him. He was engulfed in a world of black walls. Navi was screaming at him, informing him about Ike. They had been with Sonic, Lucas and Pikachu prior to his desperate attempt at relief. Something must've happened. Lucas must've done something, but _what?_

"_Faaaaalcoooo! Hurry! Ike needs you!"_

Pushing aside his dislike for Navi's energy, Falco Lombardi rose to his feet. He shook his head, struggling to toss of the aches that riddled it. "This just gets better and _better." _the bird mumbled to himself, rushing over to the blue-haired swordsman. His feet carried him through unknown territory, following the frantic fairy that couldn't silence herself. Moments passed before he arrived at their chosen destination, catching the face of their swordsman.

The bird became a victim of fear once he looked upon Ike. The stalwart warrior was in horrid shape, in possession of a dozen wounds. A head wound dwelled in the center of his forehead, sending a deep amount of apprehension through the pilot's bloodstream. To make matters worse, the male was clutching his golden blade. Words were emerging from his mouth, but none of them were understandable.

Eyes widened in concern, Falco brought himself closer to the other. Navi rested herself on the bird's shoulder, bearing a dark shade of blue. "I don't think he sees us." she said frantically, wings fluttering. "I don't even think he knows we're _here. _He's _delirious! _Falco, I'm worried!"

"So am I. For _all _of us." the pilot said softly, only placing a small amount of frustration in his voice. He knelt down at the swordsman side, then cupped Ike's face in his hands. Into the warrior's eyes he looked, only locating the distant misery of a broken soul. Navi had spoken the truth. Ike was nowhere near them. He wasn't even in Ganondorf's castle. As far as he knew, he was still on the battlefield.

"I failed them. I failed them _all. _They're all gone, and it's because of _me. _I can't save anyone."

Under normal circumstances, the bird would have been his usual self: harsh and cynical. Current circumstances called for different methods of communication. Navi was hysterical, Ike was in the worst condition-now wasn't the time to be a sarcastic boulder. Holding Ike out at arm's length, he spoke to him in the tone of a comforting mother.

"Ike. Ike, look at me. It's _me, _Falco. Can you hear me?"

The morose eyes of an infant met his eyes, but a mouth delivered nothing. Falco released a gentle sigh, shaking his head. "Oooooh Falco!" a certain fairy shrieked. "I don't know what to do! We lost Sonic and the others, Ike's hurt-not to mention we're lost! Ooooh, I hope we don't lose him! We _can't _lose Ike! We just can't!"

"Will you _shut up _for a minute?! Your pathetic attitude isn't going to help anything! It certainly isn't going to help _Ike, _so simmer down! Geez!"

_I'm no good at doing this, but I've got to try. Ike's in a pretty bad way, and Navi's doing nothing to help. The last time I tried to comfort someone, General Pepper reprimanded me for destroying an entire kingdom. Hope I can do __**something **__for Ike._

The bird bundled the warrior into his arms, allowing a rare smile to blossom across his face. Once he noticed the swordsman's eyes, which were releasing steady streams of tears, his smile became even warmer. "Hey." the pilot said softly, speaking as if they had entered a sunlit park. "You didn't fail _anyone. _We're still here. We may not be much, but we're here. And we're with you. There's still a chance, Ike. We may not be in the best shape, but we're still _breathing. _That's what counts. Don't give up hope. I'm not giving up on _you. _I believe in you. You're _strong, _Ike. You can get through this."

Ike blinked, absorbing the other's words. Navi became a soft shade of pink, wings beating at a slower speed. "Awwww." she cooed, her heart smiling. "Your words were magic. You really are a sweetie, Falco!"

The pilot threw her a momentary glare, which was softened by his concern for Ike. He then returned his gaze to his bundle, wearing a serene smile.

"You're back."

Gentle moans walked out of Ike's mouth, born from the pain that scorched his body. He opened his mouth to speak, which resulted in a session of wincing. Both fairy and bird awaited the words he needed to speak, and they were delivered a minute later. "I'm not as strong as I appear to be." he whispered, trying his hardest to smile. As soon as Falco realized something, a blade of sadness struck his heart. The warrior was far beyond exhausted, with all of his struggles coming to the surface.

"I am not strong enough to defend anyone. I'm not as strong as I look, Falco."

"That's..."

Tears threatened to fall from the Lombardi's eyes, but he withheld them. "That's not true. You're just tired, that's all. That's all." he said soothingly, trying to uphold his smile. "You just need a break. We _all _need breaks. Look at me. I've been forced to deal with an aggravating mechanic, hordes of drooling monsters, volumes of paperwork and my feelings for a certain fox. My life has been one amazing ride, and I've haven't had a _single _day to myself. I'm a _wreck!"_

All three of them gave off fragile laughter, supplying the melancholic world with small beams of light. After the laughter subsided, Ike closed his eyes in contentment. He had truly returned to reality, as painful as it was. At least, with the presence of close friends, life had become a bit warmer.

"Thank you. Thank you for your kind words. You're a true friend, Lombardi."

Falco's initial response was shock. The bird looked at the warrior with wide eyes, while a pink Navi nuzzled against Ike's cheek. "Oh no." he said after the shock drifted away, shaking his head. "That's not true. I'm just a sucker for sad faces."

Ready to deliver an equally comical response, Ike opened his mouth. His opportunity to speak was instantly dashed, unfortunately, due to the advent of an earthquake. The ground began to suffer from colossal tremors, rendering the bird and swordsman unable to stand. The walls began to cave in on them, pieces colliding with one another in a clash of the titans. Catching Ike in his arms, Falco glared at the trembling fairy.

"_I thought you could sense dark energy!"_

Now bearing a dark shade of blue, Navi spoke over the melee. _"Most of the time, I can! If it's too strong, it can easily evade me!"_

The tremors continued, instilling cracks into the ground below. Ike desperately kept his grip upon Falco, fighting a losing battle against devastating wounds. Falco held onto him, unwilling to let go regardless of the cost.

"_Come on, Ike! Don't let go! Don't ask me what's happening, but I know ONE thing! You'd better not let go! DON'T LET GO!"_

Time bolted by them in the manner of a frenetic deer, sprinting through a smoldering forest. Fervent shrieks dashed into their ears, threatening to crush their eardrums. Gritting his teeth, Ike held onto his guardian. _"We're surrounded!" _Navi cried out, hurriedly scanning the area. _"There must be hundreds of beasts caving in on us! They're all around us!"_

Once again, she delivered the truth. Gritting his own teeth, Falco acknowledge the foundation of her words. Wrathful flames illuminated his eyes as he held onto the swordsman, who was drifting into a world of unconsciousness. A fleet of demons emerged from the walls, equipped with dripping fangs and a thousand eyes. They continued to riddle the air with their lust for blood, throwing back their heads at they arrived on their combat zone. The pilot, realizing that he'd have to make an attempt to defend his friends, unsheathed both of his laser guns. Before he could seize a chance to fire either weapon, though, he was pinned against the ground. Shrill cries continued to course into his ears, and claws tore away his firearms.

_Don't I have the worst luck. I was hoping I'd get to see your smile one last time, but I guess not._

He couldn't see Ike. Couldn't even see Navi. Just as he had lost Sonic, Pikachu and Lucas, he had managed to lose his last two companions. He was about to lose himself, trapped underneath the rage of a bloodthirsty swarm. Grunting, he was forced to succumb to the poison that pierced his skin. Claws gripped him, tore at him, and threatened to swallow him alive. Unable to protect either one of his friends, or even himself, he could do nothing but close his eyes. He had been trained to never give up, but now there was no other choice. His life was being throttled, shaken, removed out of him. His friends were nowhere near them, possibly suffering the same fate. Not even Navi, Link's tiny mentor, could escape the clutches of these wicked creatures.

"Ike! How nice it is to see you! It's always a pleasure to see your face. I've missed you!"

Greater fire seized Falco's heart. His tormentors seized their feast, but he paid them no heed. He paid no heed to the wounds that sat upon his chest, arms and thighs. All of the beasts had brought a halt to their banquet, directing all of their attention to their ringleader. It was a young male, cloaked in black attire and bearing a matching set of tresses. Amber brown eyes sat within the youngest male's skull, glistening with the devilish drive for perpetual revenge. Evidently he knew Ike, and Ike knew _him. _The swordsman's attention had fallen onto the other male, eyes widened and body boiling with a fusion of emotions. Horror was the dominant one.

"_Soren! Please tell me this isn't true! That cannot be you!"_

Laughter soared from the other's mouth. Navi bristled, adopting a dark shade of pink. All eyes were officially on the ringleader now, who was as translucent as a ghost. "You're quite accurate, my dear Ike." the leader of the beasts cooed, utilizing his velvety voice. "I would have preferred much sunnier conditions for a reunion, but this will have to do. Your death will bring my soul the _greatest _euphoria, no matter what the rules are."

"_Soren!" _the swordsman cried out, stepping away from those that wished to eat him alive. _"What is this?! Tell me! What happened to you! You're not the Soren I knew! You're not the Soren I fell in love with!"_

"You know, you're absolutely right. You were always the astute one, dear Eagle, but the one you fell in love with is gone. In his place is a soul that seeks revenge!"

"_I know I could have prevented your death, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for failing you, Butterfly! I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

The intensity of Ike's voice, coupled with his chosen words, caused Falco's heart to sink. He looked to Link's trusted fairy, who had adopted a bright shade of orange. He knew nothing of Kokiri fairies, but he knew this to be true. For the very first time, the two of them were on the same page. Was their friend still in love with Soren? What would happen to his feelings for _Pit? _The future was much too intense for their liking, and that was only because of _one _battle! They were still surrounded by flesh-eating creatures!

"_You have to forgive me, Soren! I did the best I could!"_

"_That's not the point! You betrayed me, Ike! You've given your heart to another, and in the process, you betrayed ME! You have abandoned everything we shared! Our life evidently means nothing to you, for you have left it behind! I meant nothing to you!"_

"_**That's not true! Soren, don't say such things! I loved you! I'll always love you! I have not turned from you! I have not forgotten you!"**_

"_SILENCE! Endure the pain you have forced ME to endure! I shall enjoy your death with ecstasy, son of Greil! And I shall also revel in the death of your friends!"_

Once again, a thousand shrieks pierced the air. Malicious, rapturous laughter followed those battle cries, adding its own devilish magic to the hellish atmosphere. White light erupted throughout their world, as claws tore the flesh of the steadfast trio. Eyes battled against a brutal light, while weapons were thrust against those that reveled in the art of killing. Laughter transformed into fervent cackles upon the passage of time, and a trio fell to the cold ground.

Clutching his sword, Ike thought. Thought of the ones he had come to love. Thought of the times he had spent dwelling inside of Princess Peach's castle. Thought of the friends he had made, and the promises he had intended to keep. After the passage of many faces, two particular faces came into view.

* * *

"_You know, I'm __glad. __I'm glad the Committee invited me here. I'm glad Peach welcomed me into her castle. I'm glad I got to meet all of you. For my entire life, I was surrounded by people that couldn't have cared __less __about me, and so I didn't know. I didn't know what it was like to have...a real family. I didn't know what it was like to have a home."_

"_Ever since I've been here, I've been trying my hardest to learn about you! I gave up time with the others just to be with you! I fell in love with you Ike, but you didn't even notice me! You STILL don't notice me, and I'm tired of it! I don't know what I saw in you to begin with! I'm an angel! You're a mortal that doesn't understand what it means to smile! You didn't even thank the good people here for making such a wonderful dinner! You don't smile at anything, and I'm tired of it!"_

* * *

The light of abysmal possibilities continued to beat at his eyes. He kept a firm grip on his sword, lifting himself from the harsh ground. The cries of his enemies were blurred as he slowly rose to his feet, gripping the friend he had known for so long.

* * *

"_I don't want to be anywhere NEAR you, Ike!"_

"_Because I refuse to be in the same vicinity as a heartless, cold, unfeeling brute! That's why!"_

* * *

Those words echoed throughout the halls of his mind. His heartbeat fell into silence, with his heart falling through an eternal realm of memories. Emotions. Thoughts. Promises. Dreams. "For my whole life," he began, his words no stronger than a whisper. Directed to no one other than himself. "I've been afraid. I've been afraid to face the challenges that stood in front of me. I've been afraid to face myself, and the ones I love. I've been afraid of _everything. _No more. No _more. _No _MORE!"_

A surge of golden light emerged from his blade. With both feet planted upon the ground, Ike brandished the weapon he had come to know so well. Gales grew around him, creating a titanic vortex of power.

"_**Father, bestow upon me your power! GIVE ME YOUR ASSISTANCE, ONE LAST TIME! I BESEECH YOU!"**_

For the very first time, Ike's father wrapped his arms around his son.

_I am with you, Ike._

Embracing the last bit of warmth his father would _ever _give him, the swordsman released an earth-shattering cry. It was the howl of a wounded, dying wolf, but at the same time, it was the battle cry of a king.

"_Great AEEEETHEEER!"_

The next events occurred in blurs.

His blade fell-

Golden light swallowed the world-

And he fell to his knees.

Heart pounding, racing, throbbing in his ears, he scanned his surroundings. Falco Lombardi was staring at him, eyes widened to their limits in disbelief. Navi was completely frozen, standing as a cerulean blue entity of shock. Every demon had been eliminated, leaving the trio alone with the demon ringleader. For what felt like an eternity, no one spoke a single word. The translucent reincarnation of Soren could only stare upon the swordsman in silent awe, hardly able to comprehend what had just occurred.

And between the two of them, golden light was born.

Bearing the warmth of a thousand sunrises, Ike walked towards the wraith. Smiling, he looked deep into the other's eyes. Neither of them spoke for a short while, silently sharing their emotions. "For the very first time," the blue-haired warrior said, his voice bearing a surprising amount of happiness. "my father was at my side. He was with me, Soren. He stood by my side, and helped me to fight for my future. The future I have chosen."

Soren adopted the facial attributes of a heartbroken, confused canine. Falco felt the urge to cry on his own end, but managed to restrain his own tears. Navi released drops of crystal blue light, which were evidently her tears. "I _do _love you, Soren." Ike continued, his voice softer than it had _ever _been. "I do love you, and I shall always love you, but our time together has passed. I have chosen my future, and I wish to pursue it. Eternity stands before me, and I shall no longer avoid it."

Falco swallowed. _Hard. _

Navi placed herself on his shoulder, wings sagging.

"You can hate me as much as you like. I shall always cherish our memories. I shall always treasure the time you gave me. But I regret _nothing. _I do not regret the choice I have made. I have found my ideal mate, and he's been staring at me in the face for quite some time. And so I wish to answer his heart. I wish to follow him...as you would have followed _me. _In addition to my newfound love, I made a promise. I promised someone that I would protect him...at any cost. His life is in grave danger, Soren, and so I must make haste. I have to hurry."

Silence made another entrance, locking the two of them together. Soren took the responsibility of shattering it, speaking to the other in a warm, heavenly tone.

"You have grown. You have changed so much, Eagle."

Ike chuckled. "I know. You have my eternity to thank for that."

A clear hand was placed against his face, and translucent tears bore into his soul. "I bear no hatred towards you. Forgive me." a soft voice said, with a hand stroking the swordsman's face. Falco gasped as something became clear.

_Soren's hand! It's actually-he's HUMAN again! But is he-is he really-_

"I do not hate you, Ike. My soul was clouded by vicious magic. I could not see clearly, and so our reunion was not what I hoped it would be. He gave me an opportunity to see you again, and I took it, believing I would be able to smile upon you. Instead, he filled my soul with _rage. _It is I who needs to plea for forgiveness."

Tears threatened to overwhelm the swordsman, and he struggled to hold them back. "There's nothing to forgive." he said, voice becoming a fragile whisper. He lowered his head, taking the other's hand. "There's nothing to forgive. I just hope...I hope...that you'll be able...I..."

He could say no more. Waterfalls coursed from his closed eyes, and he fell to his knees with a sob. Returning to his translucent form, Soren wrapped his arms around the other. "Shed no more tears, son of Greil." he said warmly, wearing the most gentle of smiles. "Shed no more sorrow. Instead, carry the light you thrust against me. Stand as the Ike I knew and cherished. Stand...as the one Pit believes in."

"How does he know Pit's name?" Navi whispered into Falco's ear. Falco glanced at her, but returned his attention to the scene at hand.

"I shall leave you now, and I shall rest. I shall rest, knowing that you'll...be happy."

Releasing a gasp, Falco rushed to Ike's side. Ike had taken up the role of a tearful, mournful child-one that was not yet ready to release a lifelong friend. Oceans streamed from the swordsman's eyes as he wished to speak to Soren, but not a single word could emerge. He emitted only sobs, arms outstretched towards a disappearing figure.

Seconds elapsed, leaving the trio to themselves. Falco allowed Ike to fall to his knees, and the three of them sat in silence. Ike kept his head lowered, speaking not a word to either one of his friends. No longer able to withstand the silence, Falco spoke to him gently.

"Are you all right?"

Trembling, sniffing, Ike looked into his face with a smile. "I'm _fine." _he assured the other, eyes glowing with abundant affection. "Fear not. I'm not the one to worry about. We've got a mercenary to rescue, remember? And let's not forget our other friends. They're in need of our assistance!"

Smiling, beaming from ear to ear. Falco exchanged a glance with Navi.

_I'm proud of you, Ike. I know your father is as well. I knew I could believe in you._

Before the swordsman could speak another word, another voice entered the conversation.

"Allow me to guide you. I know the ins and outs of this place. You three have never been here before."

Three faces looked to the newcomer. Ike's face lit up with confusion, Navi became a bright ball of red, and Falco sighed.

"Oh, _great. _Just what I need."

* * *

_Ike emerged from his greatest trials yet, but what's next?! Who's the fourth member of their group?! Will they find Solid Snake in time?! How will the other Brawlers react to their dilemma?! And what does Ganondorf have in store for our heroes?!_

_Stay tuned, friends!_


	13. Lucas: Restored Wings

Welcome to 'Lucas: Restored Wings'! I would like to extend an embrace to all new readers, and a thousand embraces to every single one of you. Let the adventure continue!

Note: I invented an attack for Lucas called 'PK Meteor Shower'.

I decided to call the beasts of Ganondorf's castle 'Gnosis', after the monsters that dwelled in the Xenosaga trilogy.

* * *

Returning to reality was a strenuous task. Groaning, he rubbed at his forehead. His vision gradually returned to him, bringing back the environment he had fallen into. Hands were assisting him, pulling him up from the inhospitable ground. A pang struck his heart as everything came back into view, and he wished that he could have altered their horrid situation. Regardless of his wishes, though, reality stood right in front of him. He shivered, thinking of what could happen next.

"Hey there. You all right? Nice to have you back with us."

He recognized the voice instantly. "Sonic!" he cried happily, eyes brightening. Not giving his companion a second to respond, he threw his little arms around him. He held onto him for dear life, never wanting to lose the other for a second. "You're still with me!" he added, tears flowing from his gentle eyes. "I'm so glad! I was afraid I had lost everyone!"

The legendary hedgehog was taken aback at first, but then patted the small one's head. He was evidently irritated with their situation, bearing a slight edge of anger inside of his voice, but his tone was gentle. "You've got bits and pieces left, pal." he began, ruffling the other's blonde hair. "Pikachu's still hangin' with us. Can't say the same for Falco, Ike and Navi, though. Somehow they were tossed off. And that creepy Fear guy made off with Snake."

Digesting those words, Lucas became the victim of dynamic sadness. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, giving birth to a turbulent wave of nausea. Anguish took over every inch of his face, as every emotion never failed to do. "I'm sorry." he said, lowering his head. He removed his arms from the other, spirit sagging beyond the core of the planet. "It's all my fault. If I had kept my powers, I would have been able to protect them. I _hate _not being able to help my friends! Mr. Snake's gone, and I wanted to be near him! I thought I could keep him safe, but I was _wrong! _I let him down! I Iet _everyone _down!"

Lucas launched into a world of sobs. Hearing the child's distress, the wounded Pikachu crawled over to the sobbing figure. Offering a single 'pikaaaa' as a bridge to comfort, he nuzzled against the crying youth with every bit of his strength. Uncomfortable with the picture, Sonic began to tap his foot-as he usually did whenever something annoyed him. "Listen, kid." he began, folding his arms. "None of this falls on your shoulders. You didn't ask for any of this to happen. If it's anyone's fault, it's _mine. I _brought all of you here. I brought _Snake _here. I agreed to lead this pleasant field trip of ours. So stop beating yourself up! Besides, just having you here is a tremendous help. You seem to be really dedicated about helpin' out your pals, and that's a way past cool thing! So give yourself some time. When it really counts, you'll shine through!"

The youth lifted his head, tears still cascading from his eyes. Under normal circumstances, he would have been elated to receive such words. His concern for his family overrode his own jubilation, though. "Mr. Sonic," he began worriedly, sniffling. "what do we do _now? _We can't l-l-leave Ike and the others! They could be in real trouble! And then we still have to rescue Mr. Snake!"

Sonic contemplated that for a moment, closing his eyes (and still tapping his foot). Lucas and Pikachu stared at him anxiously, hanging by the cruel thread of anticipation. "First off, I sent out a distress signal to the Brawl Committee." the hedgehog explained. "The Dawn Goddess, whoever she is, should be contacting home base right about now. As for our options...we need to hunt down Snake."

Seeing the look on Lucas' face, the hedgehog couldn't resist a smile. "Hey there, little soldier." he said warmly, ruffling the other's tresses. "If I left everything up to _you, _we'd have to protect the ants from the rain! We can't be in ten different places at once, kid, and Snake needs us more than the others do. I'm sure they'll be fine! Ike's totally cool when it comes to kicking some serious behind, and we _all _know Falco. He won't let anything stop him until he sees that fox of his again. So come on! We'd better mosey down to Ganondorf's hotspot!"

Leading the tiny group, the hedgehog began to hum a small tune. Exchanging a glance with Pikachu, Lucas found it difficult to understand their leader's behavior. How could someone hum while their life was in grave danger? How could someone even _smile _while the lives of their friends, one friend in particular, hung in the balance? He hadn't know the blue hero for a long while, and knew only the tip of his adventures. Perhaps learning of the hedgehog's history would help.

Upon a meager glance, one could only hear Sonic's melody and their resounding footsteps. Pikachu was thoroughly uncomfortable, though, and it wasn't just because of the brutally cold atmosphere. Lucas was swallowed by the same level of apprehension, hardly able to take a step without experiencing fear's savage grip. Sonic seemed to be unaffected by _anything, _but the two of them knew something was _horribly _wrong. The expiration of time did _nothing _to soothe their fears, only increasing them as they entered a brand new chamber. Their newfound location featured soft blue walls, tubes that concealed sleeping beasts, and a much warmer temperature. Unfortunately, the climate change didn't do too much to erase fear.

Their leader, despite the throbbing wounds that covered his body, was instantly fascinated by their new environment. Attracted to the tubes, he walked right over to one and knocked on it. _"Hellooo!" _he called out, then whistled. Lucas exchanged another glance with Pikachu, both of them thoroughly worried by this point. "Anybody home? And what an ugly little freak you are!"

"Why, that's not very nice. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

The hedgehog immediately took up a defensive stance, placing himself in front of Lucas and Pikachu. Pikachu, mustering up the last bits of his strength, began the preparations for a thunderbolt. Lucas covered his mouth with his hands, utterly horrified by the advent of a new voice. "You should be more appreciative." the newcomer continued. It was evidently female, and one Lucas recognized. "After all, you're in someone else's home. It's not nice to talk badly about your hosts!"

"_Who's there?!" _Sonic demanded, balling his hands into fists. Power resounded throughout his voice, transforming it into a thunderous wave of fire. _"Come on out, lady! Show yourself!"_

The youth's heart came to an excruciating _stop. _Ignoring the urge to run, he kept his eyes focused on the unfolding scene. Once the newcomer emerged though, he wanted to vanish more than ever. It was a maiden he remembered dearly, and one that brought waves of tears to his eyes. A volcanic eruption of sorrow caused his heart to explode, and his insides to crumble. Never before had he experienced such pain, and he released his feelings in a single cry.

"_Mom!"_

Sonic and Pikachu looked back at him, their eyes widened in horror. Lucas, however, was no longer near them. Eyes overflowing with rainwater, he looked upon the female's face with a pleading soul. _"Mom!" _he sobbed, heart breaking with every breath he took. _"What are you doing?!"_

The maiden, cloaked in black attire, tossed back her curls. Venomous laughter fell from her lips, and her eyes held none of the love Lucas had come to cherish. "Hello there, darling." she said sweetly, bearing the tone she had used for the duration of her life. "It's so nice to see you again. Are you still burdening your friends with your whimpering? Tsk tsk tsk. What a shame. I do pity your friends. You were always a burdensome pest."

_**What?**_

The youth's eyes dilated. He placed a hand upon his chest, on the location his heart should have been. All tears had come to a stop, but his eyes held the pain of a million shattered dreams.

_That's not right. That's not right at all. Mom wouldn't have said those things! Mom's not like this! She's not like this at all!_

"_You're not like this! You're not my mother! You only LOOK like my mom! My mom's gone so STOP IT! STOP IT NOOOOW!"_

Sonic looked as though he wanted to comfort the other, but the maiden erased that opportunity. "Stupid boy. How dare you speak to your mother that way?!" she snapped viciously, arms outstretched. Pikachu and Sonic shared a gasp, realizing that she was preparing something awful.

"_**You're not my mother! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"**_

Tears, raw and unstoppable, flew from the blonde's eyes. Gazing upon the child's face, Sonic rushed back to his side. Pikachu followed suit, tears falling from its own eyes. As soon as the hedgehog threw his arms around the boy, pinning him to the floor, a colossal wave of energy struck the group. Pikachu took the full brunt of the attack, placing himself in front of his two friends. Once the light of the attack subsided, both hedgehog and boy cried out.

"_PIKACHU!"_

They had every reason to cry out. The electric Pokemon could take no more, lying upon the ground without a single drop of energy. Cuts, bruises and wounds covered every inch of its body, bringing even more tears to Lucas' eyes. As the youth launched into another chasm of sobbing, heart broken over the Pokemon, Sonic rushed to the creature's side. He swept their little friend into his arms, studied him for a moment, and then felt his own eyes fill with tears.

"Hold on, little guy. Just hold on, okay? We'll get you some help. You'll be all right in no time! I promise!"

Giving off one last smile, Pikachu gave him a tiny 'pikachu'. Then he closed his eyes, not moving a second more. Unable to ignore his tears, despite his own wishes (and reputation), Sonic glared at their attacker. His emerald green eyes were drenched in immeasurable hatred, burning brighter than every star in the galaxy. "You know," he began, holding Pikachu as a mother would hold a newborn baby. "It's people like you that rile me up. And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you because you're a _girl. _You happen to be one of the _worst _girls I've _ever _met!"

Without another word, and taking only a few seconds to move about, Sonic placed the Pokemon in Lucas' hands. He then took on his golden form, launching an attack on the female assailant. Lucas, cradling the still form of Pikachu, looked upon the scene in grief.

"_**Mom! Mom, stop this! Please! Sonic's my friend! Leave him alone!"**_

"_**Stupid boy! You're protecting this cur over your own mother?! Stupid, ungrateful child! I wish I had never given birth to such a burden!"**_

"_**You know, for a mom, you're doing a pretty CRAPPY job!"**_

With those words, Sonic blasted the female straight into a wall. For a moment, it looked as though he succeeded in simmering her battle fire. The expiration of that moment proved him wrong, sending him right into his own wall. Lucas could only watch as the clash of the titans continued, with both entities holding their own.

Minutes passed by as milliseconds. Lucas released a heart-rending sob once Sonic crashed onto the floor, losing his golden sheen. His mother hovered in the air, bearing the facial attributes of a triumphant lioness. Their duel had come to an end, and she had evidently emerged as the victor. The hedgehog was now no different from Pikachu, leaving the little Lucas all too himself.

Ignoring the youth's whimpers, the maiden tossed back her curls once again. "This is an awful shame. You're all throwing away your lives just to protect a _killer."_

"_Killer?! Mom, what are you talking about?!"_

She gave off a yawn. "Solid Snake, of course. He's done nothing but _kill _people his entire life. And _you, _of all people, are protecting him. I thought I did a better job of raising you, but I guess I was wrong. You disgust me, you little cockroach."

Lucas said nothing, lowering his head. Balling his hands into fists, he thought. Thought of Sonic and Pikachu, who were now as lively as stones. Thought of Ike, Falco and Navi, who were awaiting assistance. Thought of a particular mercenary, whom he had come to adore. Thought of Prince Marth, and how he had burst into song after his first fireworks show.

"That savage is nothing but a _doll, _just as lifeless as your friends. He was created to _kill, _without any understanding of the word 'love'. And you wish to rescue him, frail child? I think that's impossible. You're much too weak to even fight against your own mother!"

He still held his silence, trembling from the release of tears. Seconds passed before he spoke, hands clenched in tight fists.

"You're _wrong."_

"What was that, my putrid little crybaby?"

Hands now upon his heart, Lucas lifted his head. "I said _you're wrong! _You're wrong about Mr. Snake! _You're wrong about everything! He might have been told to do horrible things, but he's not bad! He has a good, pure heart! I know, because I've seen it! I've seen it, Mom, and my eyes don't lie! He knows how to love, because he fell in love with a prince! He loves all of us! He doesn't deserve to die, and we're going to take him home! We're all going home, and I'm still going to remember you as the mother I loved-THE MOTHER THAT GAVE BIRTH TO ME! THE MOTHER THAT BELIEVED IN ME!"_

_Ness. You're watching, right?_

_You'll see. I really can stand on my own! I can!_

_And it's because my friends give me strength._

Lifting both hands from his heart, he outstretched both arms to the cold ether.

"_PK METEOR SHOWER!"_

Disbelief lit up the assailant's eyes, and a cry broke out of her throat. The heavens unleashed roaring, golden meteors as a boy became a glowing entity of light. Golden light spread throughout the dark realm, blanketing the lifeless bodies of both Sonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu. It engulfed the female entity, causing her cry to resound throughout the endless halls.

Minutes passed before the attack came to an end. The pure, golden light vanished, leaving behind a scene that brought a smile to Lucas' face. Amazed with what he had just done, he looked upon his hands. He then looked to his mother's face in tears, heart warmed by what he discovered. His mother was no longer a cruel, hateful worker of Ganondorf, but in her _true form. _The form Lucas remembered so well. There was a slight difference, though. She was not flesh and blood, but a _wraith._

"_Mom!"_

"Honey...my dear, sweet Lucas...come to me. Put your arms around me...one last time."

With a nod, the youth rushed over to her. Simultaneously they wrapped their arms around each other, with his mother becoming solid for one last time. They peered into each other's face, with the mother running a hand through her son's hair.

"My darling, you've become so strong...so strong. I'm proud of you, my son."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm glad you come back."

"I wish I could stay, but I can no longer be with you. Thank you for rescuing me, my son, and I truly am proud of you. Your friends must be proud of you as well."

"I'll say 'hi' to Ness for you, okay? I'll say 'hi' to everyone for you!"

She laughed, nuzzling her forehead against her son's. "I'd like that, my dear child."

Into his ears, before she vanished upon a stream of starlight, she whispered the word she had spoken so many times before.

"Fly."

And so, for the very last time, Lucas had to let her go. She drifted away from him, her body returning to the heavens as stardust. He watched her leave, not bearing a single tear, not bearing a single drop of sorrow. Overwhelming happiness swept through him, bringing a divine sparkle to his eyes.

_I'm not sad. I know we'll see each other again._

_You said so. Just as long as we love each other, we'll meet again._

_You'll always love me..._

_And I know I'll always love you._

"Bye Mom." the little boy whispered, waving with a resounding smile. A second passed before he gasped, feeling a hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey there! Great job! Looks like you saved her!"

"_Sonic! You're okay! You're okay! I saved you!" _

Tears returned to Lucas' eyes, but they weren't basking in the light of sorrow. They were full of laughter, happiness, relief. Serenity.

"_You're okay! You came back too! I'm so glad!"_

"Yeah yeah yeah! Of course I did! With your help, of course! You're no longer having problems with your powers, I see!"

"_Yeah! They came back, and I know why! I know why I lost them! It was because I didn't believe in myself, Sonic! I wanted so much to be like Ness, and I kept pushing myself to be something I wasn't! And now that I believe in myself, I'm stronger than I ever was before!"_

The hedgehog felt his heart melt. The little boy was laughing, tears streaming from his eyes. Seconds later, Pikachu jumped into the joyous fray. All three of them held onto each other, sharing both their tears and their laughter. Their reunion was broken a minute later, though, due to the appearance of another entity.

"Can the three of you afford to laugh, while your comrade's life is in mortal danger?"

Lucas gasped. The trio fell apart, with Pikachu giving off a confused 'pika?'. Sonic resumed his defensive stance, glaring at the one that had arrived. "Look, pal." the hedgehog snapped angrily, eyes roaring with wrath. "I'm not in the mood for another brawl. Not with another one of Ganondorf's minions, anyways. We're on our way to see your boss now, so kindly move your butt out of our way!"

"Sonic, its okay." the little Lucas said, putting a hand on one of Sonic's arms. "I don't think he's a bad guy. I think he wants to help us."

Pikachu supported those words with a cheery 'kaaaaa'. Sonic looked at the smiling Pokemon, then loosened his defense. "All right then." the hedgehog said, still irritated with the stranger's arrival. "Explain yourself. Who in the heck are you?"

The stranger spoke in his deep, captivating voice. "I go by the name of 'Mewtwo'. Your names are already known to me. Sonic, Lucas, and Pikachu. I am quite familiar with that Pokemon, as a matter of fact. But I am here to tell you that we have no time for trivial matters. The one you refer to as 'Snake' is drifting away from you."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, stepping in front of Sonic. The hedgehog expressed his surprise at the little one's valor. "What's happening to Mr. Snake?"

"Even as we speak, the life is being drained out of him. The creatures that separated you from your other comrades, known as the Gnosis, are filling his body with a poisonous liquid. It is a liquid of lethal power, and it'll erase his existence in a meager amount of time. If nothing is done, then you shall lose the friend you have come to rescue."

"Then we _have _to do something. We _have _to. We've got to rescue him!" Lucas declared, eyes glistening with newfound courage. "We can't waste any more time! He needs us! And we can't let Marth lose him! They deserve to be happy together!"

"Speaking of, I wonder if blue boy's still miffed with him." Sonic put in. Pikachu followed those words with a sad 'pika pika', lowering his ears.

"Don't worry." Lucas assured them with a smile. "Once the Committee delivers the distress signal, he won't be anymore. Marth won't stay angry at him. They love each other. They're meant to be together!"

The little boy looked to Mewtwo, placing a hand on the Pokemon's arm. "Where to next, Mr. Mewtwo? Do you know what needs to be done now?"

The Pokemon looked grim, and he had every right to bear such a look. "I must direct you to your other comrades. We cannot afford to fight on our own, despite the strength you have just discovered. I must warn all of you, though, that our remaining battles won't be pleasant walks. All of your lives are in grave danger."

"You think we've been walking through the park this whole time? Sheesh!" Sonic snapped, folding his arms. "For cryin' out loud! I didn't sign up for this!"

Pikachu, jumping onto his shoulders, gave off a 'pika pika' as support.

* * *

Draped in silence, Captain Olimar and his troops looked upon their treasures.

Rain was falling, but it offered no support. Rain was falling from their eyes, displaying every bit of sadness their hearts held.

All of their treasures had died, leaving them with lifeless brown leaves.

* * *

_What's next for our heroes?! Who will encounter their worst fears next?! Will anyone reach Snake in time, or will they lose a friend they hold so dear?! Who has joined Falco, Ike and Navi?! Why does he have Falco's feathers ruffled?! _

_Stay tuned for the continuation of this action-packed Brawl!_


	14. Pit and Peach: Quixote

Welcome to 'Pit and Peach: Quixote'. The title of this chapter was attained from the song 'Quixote', created by the band known as Bond.

As always, I am elated with the reviews I have received. Thank you all for reading!

Note: At one point in this chapter, Toon Link will use one of his (adorable) fighting stances. I would have given him the ability to speak, but he's just too adorable with his grunts and cries. So I left him alone. XD By the way, I'm not having him referred to as 'Toon Link' in this tale, because that just makes him out to be a copy of the original Link. I decided to have him stand as his own person.

* * *

Like a feather upon a sunlit lake, he soared through the invigorating ether. A smile flourished on his face as he surveyed the world below, his heart radiant with euphoria. He was always enthralled by his surroundings, regardless of time, and this current time was no exception. It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, complete with sunny skies and silvery orange clouds. To make it even better, he was on his way to a reunion. The faces of his friends would re-enter his heart, erasing the loneliness and uneasiness it had once felt. He couldn't wait to see them all again, especially after his abrupt departure!

His unexpected disappearance brought up a question. What had come of the Tournament? Did it still occur? Did the people of the Mushroom Kingdom receive what they were promised, or were the battles cancelled? He couldn't pinpoint a proper assumption, but it was hard to believe that the Committee would call off a night of excitement. Not on his behalf. Maybe he'd learn all about the Tournament upon his return. Something even greater than Tournament details lurked behind Peach's castle walls, though, and it was the light of love. His friends would immediately bless his pure heart, filling every inch of it with rapture. His _Ike _would shower his heart with even more light. And just thinking of the swordsman brought an even warmer smile to his face.

He had stormed out on him, unaware of the truth. He had vanished, leaving behind a swordsman with a broken heart. He hadn't known of the foundation behind Ike's distant behavior, and so he disappeared without the truth. But now he knew. Palutena had spoken to him of everything, and so he was ready. He would return to his beloved mortal's side and prepare the kiss-the kiss he needed to make his life complete. With his gift from Palutena, everything would be all right. He would lose his status as a mortal, gaining the ability to spend the rest of his life with Ike! The two of them would have their own happy ending, like Prince Marth and Solid Snake! The two of them would create their own firework shows, just like the previously-mentioned couple! The angel had always admired those two, and playfully envied their blossoming relationship. But today would be the day. Today he would return to Ike's side, deliver an apology, and prepare the holy gift! Ike's loneliness wasn't going to last much longer!

Minutes passed. He landed upon the ground, face brimming with childlike anticipation. Stardust fell from his wings as he did so, facing the castle doors. His heart poured light throughout the world, always shining with the sweet bliss of an infant's dream. Upon his arrival, though, the castle sentinels gave him no reason to smile. They were two of Peach's Toads, and neither one of them were too happy. Both of them were thoroughly worried, as though they wished to escape from an unseen nightmare. "Welcome back, Pit!" they said simultaneously, both of them bearing an equal amount of fear. The angel looked upon them in confusion, but they continued before he could speak.

"Her Highness awaits your return! We're afraid something's gone wrong-horribly wrong-and she's holding a conference this very meeting! With the rest of your brawling comrades!"

Losing his immaculate smile, Pit nodded to the fretful guards. "Thank you." he said, delivering a small bow. The Toads opened the castle entrance, shaking as panic seized their small bodies. The angel wasted not a second in dashing through the doors, hoping to discover the source of their chaos soon.

He was instantly greeted by a world of thick tension. The air was filled with heavy apprehension, and it was almost impossible to breathe. Faces were instantly directed to him, coming from either Brawlers or other castle inhabitants. Pokemon, Toads and Brawlers alike were all focused on him, faces bearing different degrees of anxiety. Princess Peach was at the head of the gathering, standing in front of her throne.

"_Pit! _We're so glad you're home! Thank you so much for coming back to us!"

"It's about time, angel boy! We thought you had tossed us off!" Bowser, King of the Koopas, grumbled. As always, he kept himself near Peach's side-and hated it whenever someone had the audacity to worry the sovereign. "Where were you? Spreading your cheer throughout the clouds?"

Normally, Pit would have responded in a jovial fashion. However, current circumstances directed his mind to greater matters. Ignoring the reptilian king's question, he flew to the front of the gathering. He landed and knelt before the pretty sovereign, never failing to deliver a great amount of respect to revered figures. "Princess, I am glad to be back as well." he said softly, then raised himself. His gentle features were aflame with concern. "But what's going on? What happened during my absence?"

Wario took the chance to respond, taking a few steps forward. "Take a good look around, winged wonder! You missed _quite a lot!"_

The angel followed his instructions, scanning the faces around him. Seconds passed before he gasped, eyes becoming wide with horror. _"Oh no!" _he cried out. "Snake-Marth-_Ike-_we're missing some of our friends! And they're not the only ones!"

_Please be all right, wherever you are!  
_

"You got that right, pretty boy!" a certain Sick Bay chieftain spoke out, taking his own steps forward. "Sonic, Lucas, Pikachu, Falco, Fox-they're all down for the count as well! We can't fill you in on Foxy, but we're about to head off after the others! According to a message the Princess just received, a bunch of us are in extreme danger! _Including your precious Ike!"_

At those words, Pit became the recipient of immense horror. His face lost its immaculate sheen, taking on the pastiness of a ghost. Hearing that his loved ones were in danger never brought a smile to his face, and to make matters worse, his _Ike _was apparently in peril. The very one he wanted to apologize to, the very one he wanted to kiss and hold, was nowhere near him. And according to King Dedede, Princess Peach and the Brawl Committee, his life was hanging by a thread.

_Ike...Ike...IKE! Would you have been safe if I hadn't left you?!_

_If I had stayed by your side, would you be all right?!  
_

_Oh, of course you would! I left you, and now you're...I can't even think about it!  
_

Burying his face in his hands, Pit found himself with a migraine. He hadn't expected to hear that that lives of his friends were endangered. He would have preferred hearing about the Tournament, or _something else! Anything other than what he had just heard! It was too difficult-too painful-to accept! _But he knew he had to, and he did so with tearful whimpers.

"According to Princess Daisy's message, our friends are in a place called Subspace." Ness, the pride of Onett, put in. Pit took a look at his face and realized a few things. The little boy was evidently regretful over something, frustrated and thoroughly worried. "Snake's life is in the greatest danger, and it's because he's being held up by some freak named Ganondorf. Ugh. I wish I had gone. I shouldn't have let them go without me! _And I left Lucas alone! _I promised his mom that I'd watch out for him, and I let him slip through my fingers!"

"We were all just discussing a rescue plan." the princess explained to the angel, her melodious voice in possession of nervousness. "Olimar reported in on Marth, and told us that he's out in the gardens somewhere. But none of his Pikmin can find him! I _do _hope he reaches us soon! Snake's in dire need of his help!"

In a split second, the angel spread out his wings. Giving the princess a salute, he spoke with fervent fortitude. "If it's all right with you, ma'am," he said firmly. "I'd like to perform a search for him. I'd be back in no time at all!"

"Don't bother. I am here."

Gasps resounded throughout the assembly. All faces instantly fell onto a familiar sovereign, who was accompanied by a rather small friend. He stood no more than a few feet away from them, cloaked in the resplendence of the sunlit morning. Not a single tear was descending from his eyes, and his black attire blessed his persona with a powerful amount of elegance. He was every bit the regal figure, his face glowing with impenetrable resolution.

The one at his side was a smaller version of Link, which confused the Hero of Time. He was an adorable little thing, evidently fascinated with the prince of Altea. Upon his face was a perpetual frown, and his large black eyes were tremendously sweet. In his hands was a tiny version of the Master Sword, and a small Hyrule Shield accompanied the blade. The Hero of Time locked eyes with him, and both of them studied each other with different emotions. Link was curious with the newcomer, while the smaller Link just looked annoyed (as he always did).

"You have returned to us, dear prince!" Meta Knight announced, his voice carrying a fusion of fatherly affection and urgency. "Although we would revel in a celebration, now is not the time for such frivolous manners. Your lover is in grave need of your assistance, and many of your friends are also in great danger!"

"I know." Marth assured the other, placing himself within the crowd. The small Link followed suit, still staring at the astonished Link. "I know of the situation. My little friend gave me all the details I required. No explanations are needed on my behalf."

The prince's eyes met the eyes of a fretful Pit. Once the angel fell into the sovereign's gaze, he felt his anxiety lower by several levels. He nodded towards the blue-haired warrior, appreciative of his silent encouragement. "I shall be joining the rescue efforts." the prince explained, and little Link waved his sword around (with his own little grunts). That was a display of _his _support for the mission. "Who else is plunging into the world of Subspace?"

"Did you _seriously _need to ask, lover boy?!" Bowser snapped. _"Geez! The morons I have to deal with everyday! We're all going!"_

"There's _no way _I'm staying put." Ness put in, unsheathing his bat. "I should have taken the first flight out. And besides, Lucas needs me!"

"You'd have to be idiotic to believe I'm staying behind." Zero Suit Samus added, displaying motherly affection in the form of a smile. As always, Captain Falcon was at her side with the broadest smile.

"The Great Captain Falcon also wishes to pursue the victims of malicious evil!"

"Stop being redundant." Samus groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Red, the Pokemon Trainer, was the next speaker. He was always a beacon of bright passion, offering great determination and fire to the gathering. This led many to believe that all Pokemon Trainers were just as fiery. _"There's no way any of us are staying behind!" _he began, eyes ablaze with valor. _"Snake and the others are family, and there's no way we're deserting family! They said they need us, and so we'll be there! Isn't that right, guys?!"_

Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur gave off cries of agreement. "Well spoken, young man!" Lucario added, nodding. "Honorable beings do not abandon the ones they cherish!"

"Here here!" the Great Captain Falcon cheered, throwing a fist into the air. Pokemon and Toads took up that same cheer, shouting at the top of their lungs. During those particular cheers, Link and Queen Zelda performed another one of their silent conversations. A blushing Zelda smiled at her lover, looking as though she held a confession. An adoring Link looked at her in confusion, asked if something was wrong, and she shook her head. She cupped his face in her hands, gave him a gentle kiss on the nose, and whispered something into his ears.

"I'll tell you when we return."

The Hero of Time nodded, and then kissed her hand.

"Off, my dear comrades, to my loyal Flyer! From there we shall seek new heights, and destroy the enemy that has plagued our beloved friends! Off we shall go, my beloved friends, to rescue the ones we hold so dear! Off to glory, says the Great Captain Falcooooon!"

While the great racer became the recipient of Samus' Smart Bomb, and the others made a mad dash for his Flyer, Pit gazed upon Marth's face. Sovereign and angel exchanged their own silent words, bearing different facial expressions. Pit's heart was warmed by Marth's reaction to the situation, for he emitted the heavenly warmth of a steadfast king. There wasn't the smallest bit of fear upon his face, leaving room for only the strongest degree of bravery-

-and hope.

_I'm glad you came back, Marth._

"Come." the prince said, taking the angel by the hand. Pit nodded towards his friend, and the two of them raced off after their departing friends. Little Link was still at the Altean prince's side, waving his sword in a healthy amount of enthusiasm.

* * *

"The time has come for me to gain my revenge." the masked woman assured herself, hiding behind the captain's seat of the Falcon Flyer. "Ganondorf will rue the day he struck down my people. He'll regret the day he threatened the kingdom of Hyrule, and its queen."

_He'll regret the day he threatened your happiness, Link. _she thought with a sad sigh. _Your happiness is my happiness, and as the Princess of Twilight, I shall do everything to protect that happiness._

* * *

_Can any of you recognize the masked woman now?! And what's in store for our brave heroes?! What fate will befall Pit and Ike's relationship? Will the Holy Gift from Palutena work, or will Pit's dreams fall into pitiful ashes?! Will Marth be reunited with his beloved Snake?! And what of our other beloved couples?! Stay tuned for more action!_


	15. Falco, Wolf and Bill: Engage!

Welcome to 'Falco, Wolf and Bill: Engage!'. Please continue to enjoy!

Note: In this particular chapter, Fox is going to play the part of 'Sailor Moon'. If you're familiar with that series, you'll remember how Sailor Moon was always protected by her doting scouts.

The rivalry between our three pilots reminds me of a romantic anime comedy, like 'Love Hina' or 'Fruits Basket'. We've got three heroes pining for the attention of _one _person!

* * *

He gritted his teeth, none too happy with the latest developments. Just when things had brightened up a little, someone he abhorred just _had _to step out from the shadows. Ike and Navi weren't familiar with him, but he knew him all too well. The newcomer's existence made him want to cringe, and he would have preferred dancing with a zombie over taking the other's company.

The one he despised was none other than Wolf O'Donnell, who emerged from the enigmatic black ether. No longer plagued by its previous wounds, his body was in top form. A muscular frame was complimented by a sharp pair of claws, ferocious eyes and an indestructible will. Something about those eyes caused Falco Lombardi to feel gravely uncomfortable, but the wolf scorned all signs of weakness. Pushing aside his opponent for a moment, he studied the entire group. "I've got no time to dive into small talk," the wolf began. "But let me just tell you this. We haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg. Ganondorf's got a nice party waiting for us, so I suggest we step to it. The guest of honor can't wait much longer."

At the mention of Solid Snake, Falco felt himself stiffen. A pang of sadness penetrated his heart, galvanizing him into action. "Just what do you know about this?" he asked, eyes unleashing a potent amount of anger. Nearby, Ike and Navi exchanged a nod. Swordsman and fairy had evidently fallen into the background, unfamiliar with either the O'Donnell or the present rivalry. Ike certainly had no complaints, though, for he preferred the sidelines when it came to foreign situations. Navi merely sat on his shoulder, wings flapping in a slow beat of contentment. "I have a pretty bad feeling you're connected to all of this." the bird went on, voice dripping out venom.

Ike assessed the wolf in a trice. He was someone that ignored light amounts of nonsense, but when it came down to the nitty gritty, he loathed trivial talk with a fierce passion. "I know _plenty _about this party of ours." the wolf snarled, eyes flashing. "I gave a hand to Ganondorf himself, and so this is all partly my fault. Don't you even _think _about chastising _me _on my ways, though. You seem to be skimping on your _own _duties."

Wishing he could bite the other's head off, Falco stepped forward. "I'll have you know that Fox doesn't need a babysitter." he retaliated, feeling his heart sink. Mentioning the name 'Fox', much to his own dismay, had become painful. His absence didn't help any. "He's still James' innocent son, but things have changed!"

"Be that as it may," Wolf said contemptuously, folding his arms. "we can't stand here much longer. If you're still interested in taking Solid Snake home-_alive-_we'd better get a move on. Our host isn't showing him that great of a time, and I know my way around this place. So follow me."

A sojourn was initiated within the group. Ike and Navi quietly followed behind Wolf, who said nothing more for the time being. Both swordsman and fairy kept their eyes on Falco, who was smoldering in anger. The bird was definitely ready to snap someone's head off, and his desired target was no more than a few inches away. "I don't know." Link's little friend said, bearing a soft shade of yellow. "He seems nice to me! And I don't sense any danger!"

"I fail to sense any either, my little friend." Ike offered serenely, shaking his head. "Perhaps they're merely clouded by their hostility for each other. They appear to be locked in some sort of competition, and I have a feeling it concerns our absent Fox. Thank goodness my love life's on its way to being patched up."

The fellowship walked on in silence, observing their environment. The temperature was at a standstill, in possession of frosty winds that had fallen into silence. Their entire world had taken on a shade of blue, conjuring thoughts of a remote, cold wasteland. Translucent stars were falling from their hostile ether, vanishing as quickly as they appeared. Their surreal surroundings would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been for the horrid circumstances. Falco, on his own end, was feeling a touch bit _tired. _The pilot was immensely uncomfortable with the weariness that plagued him, but he had every reason to feel tired. Exhaustion wasn't stemming from his hellish wounds, however. It came from the absence of another pilot, and it wasn't Slippy.

_This might be my penchant for pessimism, but I feel that I won't be seeing you again anytime soon._

_I wish I could. I need to see your smile._

Right then and there, he became far too exhausted to continue. Noticing his companion's lack of strength, the swordsman swept the bird into his arms. He would have been the recipient of appreciation, but the bird was much too tired to even speak. Everything, ranging from his wounds to the situation with Snake, fell upon Falco's shoulders. He felt as though the entire galaxy had fallen onto his solitary body, and he could find no room to breathe. He carried the forlorn, grievous heart of a lost kitten, and he had only been in possession of that heart _once. _He no longer had the strength to be his cynical, pessimistic self, and that alone caused him to be uncomfortable.

"_Falco! Falco! Falcooo!"_

Ike gasped. Wolf turned at the advent of a new voice, holding a look of indifference upon his face. Navi rose from the swordsman's shoulder, bouncing in childlike excitement. _"Falco! Falco, __**look!" **_the little fairy cried out, shedding tremendous waves of excitement. _"It's Fox! I can see him! He's coming this way!"_

Throughout the last several seconds, and due to Ike's support, Falco had almost allowed his eyes to close. Hearing Navi's words, he brought them back to reality. Blurry vision was eliminated in mere seconds, giving way to the source of the fairy's happiness. Still calling out his name, a figure brought himself closer to the group. Registering the figure's identity, the bird gave off a weak smile. "Well." he said with a chuckle. "It's nice to know _someone _up there likes me. I thought everyone had it out for me up there."

The unmistakable figure of Fox McCloud arrived in their presence, out of breath and frantic about a predicament. As soon as he placed himself near the group, he took several seconds to regain his breath. Ears flickering as they always did, unless he was much too upset to even smile, he successfully upheld his beautiful persona. The McCloud was the personification of innocence, and his childlike purity combined itself with the strength of a revered soldier. Falco adored every bit of the other's existence, and Ike could see that written all over the weary bird's face. Even when exhausted, the Lombardi found enough strength to cherish his chosen one.

"_Ike! Navi! _It's so good to see the two of you again! But you're both _hurt! Badly!"_

Standing as the personification of serenity, Ike gave Fox an answer. The swordsman's demeanor had altered dramatically, and it wasn't because of the unfamiliar rivalry between Falco and Wolf. "Never mind." he said softly. "We're not the ones you need to fret over. But we are glad to have you back with us as well. It truly is nice to see you again."

Momentarily torn between the trio of Brawlers, Fox quickly chose his silent wingman. Fear, soft yet immense, soared over every bit of his features as he gathered the bird into his arms.

"_Falco! Falco, it's me! Fox! I came back to you!"_

"I see." was the quiet, weary answer. Tearfully, Fox stroked the other's face.

And the bird couldn't resist a smile.

"Falco, don't do this to me. Don't do it. I followed someone, hoping I'd see you again, and I...I don't want you to leave me. _Please _don't leave me, Falco."

"I'm _not, _silly. Whatever gave you _that _idea?"

A warm smile bloomed upon Ike's face. Right before his very eyes, the bird's strength began a gradual return. The McCloud's presence gave him every reason to live, and the inspiration to keep on fighting. The bird seemed to forget about his wounds, and every other problem that riddled his battle-worn frame. "I don't know." the fox whimpered, ears lowering. A sure sign of distress. "It's just that you're hurt too, and...it looks...really bad..."

"Oh, _come on _Fox. Stop crying! I'm just fine!"

_Now that you're here._

_It's funny, though. While you make me stronger, you make me weaker at the same time._

"Falco...Falco, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I should have...I wish I hadn't left."

"If wishes were fishes we'd have a lot to eat right now."

Fox buried his head in the other's chest, sniffing. Inwardly the bird thanked the heavens, heart beaming with happiness. "I'm sorry." the McCloud sobbed softly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry."

"Don't know why you're apologizing, but all right. If you're sorry, you're _sorry."_

Normally he would have urged the McCloud to halt all procession of unnecessary apologies, but his current position crushed his fondness for stern orders. Stroking the back of the sobbing creature's head, he wore a deeply warm smile. In his arms, Fox's ears continued to flicker (a solitary fact that was enough to drive Falco insane) and his tail moved about.

_You're cute. Much too cute for my own good._

_I'm glad you found me, though._

"As much as I hate to interrupt this," Ike began gently, treading over his words softly. "I must ask something. Fox, you mentioned that someone led you here. Who was it?"

Lifting his head from Falco's chest, Fox gave the response Ike needed. "To tell you the truth, I really can't say. I don't know his name. I'm sorry."

Falco gave off one of his frowns. "You mean to tell me that you've been parading around with some _stranger?"_

_You might be cute, but you're also idiotic. Your cuteness can get you into a lot of trouble._

_And I wasn't around to protect you. I wish you'd be more careful._

"Don't give me that look." the McCloud spoke to the bird, flattening his ears. "It's not what you think! He's really nice, and even though he can't talk the way _we _do, I understand him! Oh, Bill's here with me too!"

Seeing the outburst of disgust on Falco's face, Navi had to unleash a few giggles. Ike released his own laughter, holding a hand over his mouth. _"Bill?" _the bird groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

_What was this, some kind of joke? I actually thought I was getting some slack!  
_

As if on cue, Bill Grey made his way towards the group. Much to Falco's misfortune, Fox had spoken truthfully. The laidback canine was hurriedly closing in on the fellowship, followed by a most peculiar creature. It was a small black figure, bearing no sign of facial expression. Adding the icing to the cake, it was a rather _flat _creature. And it wouldn't stop its 'beep' and 'boop' noises.

"Hey there, Fox. Hey there, gang." the canine said in greeting, wearing his usual smile. Ike and Navi put in their own greetings, while Falco said nothing. The bulldog beamed at Fox, his eyes ablaze with a fire Falco had come to despise. "Your pal's here with me." he told the McCloud happily, receiving a glare from Falco's end. "Took good care of him, just for _you."_

Face glowing with relief, Fox swept the flat entity into his arms. "Thank you, Bill." he said softly, eyes twinkling with affection.

Bill grinned.

Falco gritted his teeth.

The little newcomer held up a digital heart sign.

Falco wished he could have killed them both.

And just when he felt he had enough to deal with, Wolf made _his _return. "It's great to have you with us, McCloud." he said, possessing a surprising amount of warmth. Feeling a little bit triumphant, Navi fluttered her wings happily. Ike patted her gently, giving off a few chuckles.

Hearing Wolf's greeting, Fox rushed over to the O'Donnell. A geyser of concern erupted upon the gentle creature's face, entering every inch of his voice.

"_Wolf! Wolf, it's good to see you again too! What are you doing here?!"_

"Nothing much. Just got myself caught up in something."

"Are you all right?" the fox asked, bringing an unexpected reaction to Wolf's eyes. Navi giggled just a little more.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's shy! Shy around Fox, that is! How adorable!  
_

"I'm _fine." _the O'Donnell assured the other, wrenching his arm away from the McCloud's grasp. "Thanks for your concern."

"Can you tell me what's going on? I just got here, and I don't know what to make of anything!"

"I'll explain everything, my dear son. You're in the house of Ganondorf, the Supreme King of Evil, and you've been invited to witness his reign!"

Taking on a fierce shade of blue, Navi stiffened herself upon Ike's shoulder. The Crimea warrior unsheathed his golden blade, taking up a defensive stance. Falco, Wolf and Bill placed themselves in front of a fearful Fox, all of them taking up similar stances. _"Who's there?!" _the Lombardi demanded, voice colder than ice.

Bill went next, twirling his chosen guns with the elegance of a gazelle. "Come out, come out wherever you are. We're all for making new friends, pal!"

The three pilots formed a small circle around the McCloud, who was horror-stricken at this point. "I'll come out to greet you, dear guests." the unseen enemy went on, causing Fox's heart to _stop. _Ike caught the look upon his face, realizing that the McCloud recognized the enemy in some way. But _how?_

He would find out, soon enough. The enemy emerged from the shadows, and his entrance sickened the young McCloud. The newcomer was another fox-one with dark brown fur and obsidian black eyes. It was also a fox that was quite familiar with Fox.

"_**Dad!"**_

Gritting his teeth, Falco tightened his grip upon his guns. Wolf spoke not a word, allowing his face to do every bit of the talking. Bill increased the strength of his own grip, ready to fire at a second's notice. "Hello there, son." their 'host' said warmly, smiling at the appalled Fox. "After all these years, it's finally nice to see you again. You've grown into a fine young warrior, I'd like to add. Your mother and I are proud."

Remembering absolutely _nothing _about his mother, and horror-stricken at his father's appearance, Fox took a few steps back. Seeing the look on the younger McCloud's face, Falco lifted both of his guns in a perilous stance. Wolf glanced at the bird's face, though, and found something he didn't appreciate.

Hesitation.

"I can't tell you how _pleasant _this is for me, my child. I've been waiting to see you again, and Ganondorf gave me the perfect opportunity to make my wish come true. I truly thought you'd be a little happier, though. You've missed me too, haven't you?"

Pushing Falco out of his way, Wolf stepped in front of the group. "Take one more step and you'll have your eyes clawed out, bastard." he snarled, leaving behind not a scrap of doubt. Their enemy, thoroughly amused with the O'Donnell's tone, shook the air with laughter.

"You astound me, dear O'Donnell! Apparently you bear a great fondness for my son. The same can be applied to you, son of Mark Grey! As for the extraneous members of your group..."

Instantly turning to Ike and Navi, Falco gasped with a mixture of frustration and horror. He exchanged a fleeting look with the blue-haired swordsman, but then their host continued to speak. "I have no need for them." he went on, utilizing a tone that was almost..._kind. _Ike opened his mouth to speak to him, but time wasn't kind. As a portal opened beneath the swordsman, sweeping both warrior and fairy into it, the bird could only watch the scene in frustration. Dropped out of Fox's arms upon James' entry, the unnamed figure also found himself swept into the void. However, Falco found that he was only concerned with his two dear friends. Wrath swept through him as his two companions vanished, taken to sights unknown.

"Have no fear." the hostile entity said softly. "If you can survive the challenge I bring, young Lombardi, you'll be reunited with your friends. Let it be known that I had no wish to harm either one of them. However, they shouldn't be your main concern right now."

Time wasn't too friendly with _them, _either. The next events occurred in blurs.

Falco looked back at Fox-

-Fox's eyes fell into his eyes-

-and the McCloud was swept into the mouth of an uprising Gnosis.

"_Blaze me!" _Bill cried out, his voice rising above the newborn melee. _"That thing just sprouted from the ground!"_

And indeed it did, carrying Fox with it.

It was a titanic creature, bearing a countless set of arms and fangs. Eyes glistened with the euphoric intent to kill, and its mouth unleashed savage cries of bliss. Evidently, it was pleased with its newfound snack and wanted _more. _While the three remaining members of the group focused on the raging, screaming beast, James McCloud initiated a battle with an introduction.

"Allow me to introduce the three of you! That beast you see before you just happens to be one of my dearest friends! I refer to him as 'Ares'! Whoever can manage to take down my pet _first _will emerge as the victor of my challenge!"

Wolf unsheathed his claws, more than ready to attack. "What's this test of yours?" Bill asked over the hellish fray, turning to James.

"Why, its simple, my dear bulldog. I'd like to see whose worthy of my son's hand!"

"Oh great." Falco grumbled. "This _isn't _the type of test I had in mind!"

The battle began in a trice. Unleashing a forceful howl, Wolf dove in on the creature. Claws slashed at every inch of the creature's flesh, tearing and digging as deep as they could. Bill, utilizing every bit of his expertise, fired barricades of energy at the engorged beast. The canine was an expert when it came to agility, and he figured now would be the perfect time to show off his skills.

Falco, for the first time in his life, was proud to be a pilot of the Star Fox team. In the past, he had only been satisfied with his position due to Fox's presence. Now, in the midst of a life-threatening battle, and up against three different fighters, he was proud. Proud to say that he had been trained underneath the eyes of General Pepper, Peppy Hare and (of course) Fox McCloud. Utilizing every bit of his prowess, he fired his own rounds at the offending entity.

Seconds whipped by them in flashes. Wolf, grunting and releasing battle cries, continued to dive into the creature's flesh. He was placing himself in the greatest danger, perilously close to its fangs, claws and a colossal tongue. Bill was swiftly evading its quick attacks, dodging around its massive legs while firing off shots. Falco, although his deftness wasn't as high as Bill's, still managed to stand as a phenomenal fighter. He too dodged the creature's great legs, firing with every chance he found.

Wolf was aiming at the creature's stomach. Great idea, but the O'Donnell was at death's side. It only took a glance to see that the wolf was covered in wounds, and here was the amazing thing. He cared _nothing _for the wounds falling upon his body, his eyes focused on the creature's body. Seeing this, Falco felt his insides crumble.

_This is bad. He loves you just as much as __**I **__do._

Five seconds. With a yelp, Bill was pinned to the ground. Falco gasped as he caught a glimpse of the bulldog, who was held down by one of the creature's arms. Another glance revealed Wolf's predicament. The O'Donnell had gotten himself trapped in a bundle of the entity's arms, still slashing and grunting. Bloodied but unbroken. _"Not like this!" _he roared, voice bearing not an _inch _of sorrow or pain. _"Not like this! I'm not letting you go like this! NOT LIKE THIS!"_

With another dynamic howl, Wolf broke out of the monster's hold. The entity was surprised with his sudden emergence, giving the pilot the perfect opportunity. Releasing a cry of turbulent wrath, he sent his claws straight into the creature's eyes. Recovery didn't take too long, though, and the Gnosis delivered a brutal hit. With a single arm and a shriek, the demon sent Wolf straight into a wall. Bill, on his own end, was still being held against his will. Falco was forced to observe all of this with a torn leg, which was accompanied by a wide range of other wounds.

The competition had ended. The game was over. It wasn't just one life at stake, but _three._

Bill, Wolf _and _Fox could easily be killed in mere seconds.

The Gnosis had occupied itself with the captivity of its three targets. Ignoring the Lombardi, it continued to give off euphoric screeches. Falco, experiencing an immeasurable amount of raw anxiety, scanned the environment. Not a single word went through his mind as he examined the situation, scanning his options. Fear broke out in the bird's eyes as he struggled to choose even _one _path. What to do? _What to do?! He couldn't choose just one life to save! They were ALL important!  
_

But the three of them were fighting. They were all on different grounds, but fighting for the same creature. _Fighting for the same fox._

"_**Falco!**__**What are you waiting for, the moon to fall?! Get in there!"**_

He closed his eyes for a moment, his insides boiling in a pot of poison. Then, unleashing a cry of fury, he rose from the ground and ran towards the screaming beast. Bill, the one that had galvanized him into action, watched as he dove at the starting point of Wolf's work. Tearing, shredding, ignoring the absence of claws and the presence of wounds, the bird massacred the entity's stomach. Never would he had imagined himself ripping upon such a beast, but emotions had their ways of controlling a soul. They caused impossible feats to become simple miracles, and a miracle was being born right before Bill's eyes. The Lombardi was plunging into the creature, not speaking a word or even shedding a single cry.

_Well, blow me down. I thought only Wolf could have done that. The feathered bloke's gone mad!_

Seconds passed. The onslaught continued, with the feathered bloke giving no quarter. Wolf emerged from his resting place, hand to his forehead and eyes upon the battle. The Gnosis, by this point, was a shrieking ball of rage. The creature was sinking to the ground, arms and claws flailing.

Ten seconds. The beast gave off one last cry, falling into silence. Wolf and Bill exchanged glances, then placed their eyes upon the battle's aftermath. Five more seconds elapsed before Falco made his departure from the beast's stomach, carrying a certain creature in his arms. Both bird and fox were covered in the creature's slimy insides, but those details were given no attention. The Lombardi was much more concerned with his silent charge.

Hurriedly, the bird dashed away from the creature and lowered himself. With Fox still in his arms, completely unconscious, he studied the sleeping frame. Bill followed his studies worriedly, eyes riddled with intense fear. Wolf, ears flattened and ignoring every wound, emitted wrath in Falco's direction.

Two seconds. The bird bestowed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation upon the fox, which was a quick success. Fox made his return to reality, eyes fluttering open and a frail smile upon his face. Gentle eyes looked upon the three faces of the pilots, warm and loving. "Are the three of you all right?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. "You weren't hurt...because of me?"

Falco opened his mouth to speak, but Wolf beat him to the punch. "No we weren't." the powerful creature said softly, allowing himself to smile. "We were only hurt because of our foolishness, that's all. Rest now. You're safe."

"Okay." was the McCloud's response. Still wearing a tender smile, he closed his eyes. Falco smiled at the sleeping creature, thoroughly relieved to see that Fox was still with him. Unfortunately, the silent celebration of life didn't last long. Wolf delivered a lethal glare in his direction, ears flattened and eyes venomous.

"If I had been in your position, I would not have hesitated. That creature's life is far too precious to lose."

Falco's spirit sank. He opened his mouth to compose a defense, but then he caught sight of Bill. The bulldog was evidently ashamed-almost _heartbroken _at what the bird had done. He said nothing, merely shaking his head. "If you allow anything like that to happen again," Wolf began wrathfully, his deep voice filled with fire. "I'll find out about it. If you release Fox for _any_ reason, I'll find out about it."

Silence followed those words, and it was none too pleasurable. Bill Grey walked away from the scene, head lowered and spirits even lower. Wolf O'Donnell was the next to depart from the scene, emitting a fusion of anger and regret. It was in their nature to depart from a place, after a long duration of time in the same location. That wasn't the problem.

Digesting their words, which were both unspoken and spoken, Falco held onto Fox McCloud. Sadness dominated every bit of happiness he could have felt, and he felt his heart fall into a deep chasm.

Just moments ago he had lifted Ike's spirits.

Now he wished Ike could return the favor.

In the distance, someone smiled. Beams of light were emitted from his translucent body, and he looked upon both bird and fox in silence. After a moment of observation, digesting the sorrowful look upon the falcon's face, he smiled.

_My son, you'll be all right. _

_I'm glad to know that you're safe._

* * *

_Will our love rectangle be resolved, or is it doomed to continue?! Will Falco break it into a triangle, believing that he's not worthy of Fox McCloud's hand?! What of Ike and Navi?! What of our other heroes, who are on their way to Subspace?! _

_Stay tuned! The love, angst and drama shall continue, with another reunion coming up next!_


	16. Solid Snake: Holding Out for a Hero

Welcome to the continuation of our tale, "Solid Snake: Holding Out For a Hero"! With all of my heart, I hope that you continue to enjoy this adventure.

Notes: With many of the Brawlers coming into the fray, I'm giving one particular Brawler her own set of Sailor Moon-ish powers. Her Brawl arsenal isn't enough to stand against the horrid threat, and I'd rather have her not be a burden on Mario (or even Bowser).

A character called 'The Sorrow' is going to make an appearance. He's featured in one of Snake's 'Metal Gear Solid' adventures. As for Solid Snake...well, there's an element of 'Metal Gear Solid 4' in this chapter. It has something to do with his appearance.

This chapter was inspired by the Shrek 2 climax, where the Fairy Godmother sings 'Holding Out For a Hero'. The lyrics will be found at the end of this chapter. **I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS, OR ANYTHING THAT CONCERNS SHREK.**

Jet the Hawk hails from the 'Sonic Riders' adventures. And I firmly believe that Knuckles should have been made a Brawler. XD

Midna will make a reference to the end of 'Twilight Princess'.

As for Bill Grey, I felt that many wouldn't be familiar with him. I just found it appropriate to have instilled due to his closeness with Fox in Star Fox 64. XD They're old school buddies. XD If you see him as an irrelevant piece of the love rectangle, I do apologize.

* * *

Their world was slowly changing, transforming into a starlit galaxy. Lucas saw every bit of the transformation during their expedition, duteous eyes scanning the atmosphere. Pikachu, perched upon his shoulder, studied their surroundings with him. Sonic the Hedgehog might have been oblivious to the ever-changing world, humming a tune of optimism, but neither one of them were detached from the world's metamorphosis. The solid path beneath the youth's feet was becoming a path strewn with meteors, and the ether was becoming a black field of diamonds. A rather beautiful sight, they both had to admit. It would have been even more beautiful if current events weren't ripe with mammoth amounts of peril.

Mewtwo was at the head of their group, standing as the polar opposite to the legendary blue hero. Emitting a deep sense of serenity, which was accompanied by the striking presence of power, he glided within the cold air. His light purple eyes glistened with a depth of fervor that caused Lucas to be appreciative. If the Pokemon had been placed against his friends, surely they'd be in even more danger. It was a blessing to have one of such power on their side.

Time wasn't kind to them, laughing as it walked on by. Minutes were no different from years, but at the same time they were no better than seconds. Lucas, with every passing second, found himself increasingly uneasy. Pikachu shared that feeling, eyes twitching at every abnormal discovery. Mournful winds had begun to pierce their ears, distant yet much too close for comfort. The youth felt as though the winds were grabbing at him, trying their hardest to pull him into their grip. The electric Pokemon on his shoulder was becoming defensive, preparing a fresh batch of electricity within his red cheeks. Luckily, Sonic and Mewtwo were immune to the wind's charms (for different reasons).

No longer in agreement with the surroundings, Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"Um, Mr. Sonic? Mr. Mewtwo?"

Pikachu jumped from his shoulders and dashed over to Sonic's side, speaking in his own frantic tone. Several 'pikas' and hand gestures were delivered upon the tray of unmistakable anxiety, and the hedgehog took notice. Unfortunately, Sonic wasn't a Pokemon Trainer. "What's up, little guy?" he asked the creature, wearing a gentle frown. Pikachu gave off a loud 'PIKA!', evidently frustrated about an unknown situation. Lucas, on his own end, had picked up a torch of apprehension.

"Something's wrong, sir. At least I _think _there is. See, Pikachu and I can hear things. And something's trying to pull me into somewhere!"

Unappreciative of pronouns, Sonic folded his arms. Mewtwo was equally annoyed with the usage of vague terms, but didn't display a level of frustration that was equal to the hedgehog's. "Those 'somethings' aren't mere winds, small child." the Pokemon explained, his eyes glistening with ardent wildfire. "Those are the cries of departed souls."

Lucas, Pikachu and the blue legend exchanged glances, all of them drowning in shock. _"Departed souls?!" _the three of them cried out simultaneously (Pikachu in his own tongue, of course). _"How'd they all get here?!"_

"_Thank your friend Snake! He killed them all!"_

Instantly, all of them became vigilant. Lucas, tossing off his previously-tearful demeanor, prepared magic within his hands. Pikachu began the preparations for a massive thunderbolt, cheeks glistening with electricity. Sonic, eyes showering the world with lightning, took up his own stance. Mewtwo stood in a position that spoke of unwavering tranquility, but a glance upon his face revealed much more. That voice didn't belong to any member of their group, giving them the opportunity to assume something: more trouble was on its way.

In mere flashes, the environment endured drastic changes. The starlit galaxy came to the surface of reality, but the ether became a dark fusion of sapphire, amethyst and black. The winds also rose to the surface, bearing sets of bloodied eyes and equally bloodied bodies. Many of their faces were distorted, while some were the mere recipients of endless fury. Hundreds of them rose from the ground, as if on cue, and none of them were willing to hold themselves back. Horrified, Lucas, Sonic and Pikachu scanned them all. Their group was completely surrounded.

"Okay. Those guys don't look too hot." the hedgehog said, tapping his right foot. Sonic was never one for standing still. "What happened? Did a bunch of crapped-out freaks get on Snake's bad side?"

In answer to those words, another wraith made his appearance. As every member of Ganondorf's team was, he was dressed in a solid black uniform. His face had the sheen of a ghost, only rivaled by the silvery white sheen of his hair. His eyes were freakish, exuding the lust of a bloodthirsty werewolf. Surprisingly, though, Lucas could detect the presence of anger. The entity apparently felt as though he had been wronged by someone, and wanted to attain revenge. He hovered in the air above them, more than ready to unleash his wrath. Around them, his team of zombies waited for the perfect chance to attack.

As soon as The Sorrow opened his mouth, all eyes were directed to him. His voice was dripping with a combination of anger, frustration and confusion. "Your comrade, the one you refer to as 'Solid Snake', is responsible for the torment of these souls." he explained. Lucas scowled at those words, preparing a ball of golden energy in his hands. Pikachu put in an angry 'pikaaaa', heightening the power of his unborn thunderbolt.

"He's nothing but a born killer, created for only _one _purpose: to _kill! He _killed all of these poor people _without _question, without remorse, and without _fail! _He expressed _no _sorrow towards these individuals, sending them to their state of perpetual sleep without a _second _of hesitation! That doll's life is meaningless, _empty, _devoid of all room for _love! Why must you protect such an impure monster?!"_

Lucas stepped forward, more than ready to answer. He opened his mouth to speak, and-

"_Because we believe in him, that's why!"_

With a gasp, Ness' friend exchanged glances with Sonic.

Lucas didn't have a thick Italian accent.

"Pika?" a certain Pokemon asked, putting his thunderbolt on hold. As soon as he saw the new speaker's face, though, he became a beacon of joy. Launching himself from the ground, the creature performed several jumps while shouting 'pika pika'. Lucas and Sonic felt their worlds brighten with an extreme amount of relief, seeing not only the speaker but other familiar faces as well. Brighter than any stars in the sky, both child and hedgehog smiled in the direction of the cavalry. _"Well!" _the blue legend said, spinning upon his head. _"It's about time!"_

The one that had spoken in Snake's defense was none other than the legendary Mario. Not too far behind, other loved ones followed with an equal amount of courage. Captain Falcon stood upon the battlefield, prepared to follow his troops into battle. He might have been a bit dramatic when it came to pretty much everything, but the racer was an invaluable source of strength. Zero Suit Samus was at his side, her soft features radiant with unbreakable fire.

Kirby, much to Sonic's surprise, was also present. A red Yoshi could also be found, standing at the pink puff's side. Luigi and Wario (who was dressed in his Super Wario outfit) were ready to launch their own defense of Solid Snake, while King Dedede was accompanied by his loyal Waddle Dees. Link and Queen Zelda (who had donned her 'Shiek' guise) were lights of impenetrable determination, always side by side. A much smaller version of Link was present, just itching to begin a battle with his tiny Master Sword.

Red and all of his Pokemon were about to unleash their own flood of fury. Princess Peach, who wasn't too far from the ever-faithful Bowser, had taken every precaution to prepare herself for battle. Using one of her family's most valued treasures, she had transformed into a goddess that could easily take care of herself (and hold Bowser's attention). Nana and Popo, as always, were stuck to each other and eager about the oncoming battle. Meta Knight and Lucario had formed their own pair, forming a close alliance. Donkey Kong, despite his need for a certain relative's presence, had made himself a willing member of the team. Pit was nearby, brandishing his choice of weapons (and disappointed by the absence of a certain swordsman).

Sonic, Lucas and Pikachu weren't familiar with _one _member of the group. From her aura, it was easy to sense that she was connected to Link and the Queen. She was a maiden of blue skin, fiery eyes and an even greater will. Standing near the Hero of Time and his fiancée, she looked as though she'd give her life for either one. Link and Zelda were more than comfortable with her presence, which brought smiles to the trio's hearts.

Ness, wearing his favorite black shirt and neon pink hat, was brandishing his bat. The most pleasing sight, however, was none other than the Altean prince. Cloaked in his own black attire, he was a beautiful personification of peacefulness. Fire raged within his eyes, but it was accompanied by the pure light of tranquility. That endowed him with the appearance of an ancient sage, causing everyone around him to feel extraordinarily warm. Lucas' smile brightened once he found Prince Marth's eyes, feeling as though he could fly to the Moon on his happiness. "I _told _you he wouldn't stay angry at Mr. Snake!" the youth told Sonic, hardly able to keep himself still. "I _knew _it!"

Kirby, donning his Pikachu impersonation, dashed over to the cheerful Pokemon. Both of them exchanged a nod, then made preparations for a mighty onslaught of thunder. Lucas, without a single word, dashed over to Ness. Both of them embraced, feeling as though they hadn't seen each other in years. The Sorrow, unimpressed with the arrival of additional opponents, continued to unleash his words. "All of you are fighting for a soul that knows only _emptiness." _he went on. Shiek gave a lethal glare to their newfound enemy, taking Link's hand. "Born without a true family, that alone separates him from every one of you. It isn't logical to defend someone that knows _nothing _of what your hearts share!"

Marth looked as though he wished to respond, but held his silence. Mewtwo, who had drawn Meta Knight and Lucario to his side, took the opportunity to reply. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, but that did nothing to remove power from his voice. Although quiet, his voice was still a wielder of staggering vehemence.

"I know what it's like. I know _all too well _what's it like...to be treated as a _puppet. _I am familiar with the empty, solitary confinement that is only attached to a lifeless _doll. _I know of the manipulation a doll can suffer. I also know what it's like to be introduced to something other than pain, fear or anger! You see, I too was no different from a toy, a _plaything _in the hands of other humans! I was controlled for the sole purposes of deceitful souls, doomed to know nothing other than my own captivity! But I was recently introduced to a much warmer world-the world of kindness. Love. Compassion. Loyalty."

At his side, Meta Knight and Lucario nodded. "My dear friend," the white Pokemon began, his voice pouring out vigor. "You are evidently _blind. _These people might hail from different worlds and lives, but they have assembled here for a single purpose: to liberate the one your master holds. If he couldn't share the light of their hearts, they most certainly would not be here. They all wish to remove him from his binds, and share with him the light of their memories and hearts. I too wish to release him, and therefore..."

In a flash, Mewtwo lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"_We shall ATTACK!"_

A stampede began, filled with the fortitude of different worlds. Hearts had come together as one, pounding with a ferocity that couldn't be broken. And so the battle of their lives began, with all of them unleashing every bit of their strength against The Sorrow's team. Link, unleashing the strength of the Master Sword, instantly formed a pair with his smaller counterpart (who had been named Li by Samus). While his partner was much smaller than he was, he was the perfect battle companion. What he lacked in size, he made up for in strength and speed. Li almost moved at the speed of light, no different from a blur.

Shiek and Zero Suit Samus, accompanied by the Princess of Twilight, had formed their own team. Unleashing a colossal wave of energy onto her opponents, Samus donned her legendary armor. She combined her arsenal with Shiek's, giving Midna every opportunity to entangle the zombies into her own web. The three maidens formed a powerful trio, complimenting each other's moves without fail.

Wario, laughing in his usual 'nyah ha ha' fashion, had taken to the skies on Yoshi's back. The dinosaur hailed from his fire-breathing team, and didn't hesitate to hold any flames back. Donkey Kong, slamming his foes into the ground, had formed his own team with the equally fierce Captain Falcon. While it might have been annoying to hear 'Falcon punch!' over and over again, the Kong was glad to have him as a teammate.

"_Go, Ivysaur! Use your Flash attack, now! Squirtle, use your Hydro Pump attack!"_

Both Pokemon did as they were instructed, with the water Pokemon pushing out vigorous streams of water. Ivysaur, the leaf Pokemon, blinded several of his enemies with his assigned attack. Meanwhile, Red's Charizard was breathing fire alongside the King of Koopas. The Fire Pokemon had developed his own mind, long ago, without damaging the relationship he shared with his beloved trainer.

Kirby and Pikachu, as they had done during The Sorrow's verbal assault, had combined their forces. The little entities were issuing forth waves of electricity, both of them giving off their own 'chu's. Lucario and Mewtwo were complimenting Meta Knight, using their combined energy to give the Knight opportunities to attack. Mario and Luigi were doing the same for each other, supporting each other with their fireballs.

Nana and Popo were using an element that stood in stark contrast to Mario and Luigi's-ice. Without detaching themselves from one another, the two of them displayed the might of frost. Ness and Lucas (happily) stood as their own pair, using their combined magic to stand against their enemies. Princess Peach was accompanied by none other than Pit, even though she could easily fend for herself. Never the one to skimp on his honor, the angel fought with the sovereign duteously. She, on her own end, unleashed beams of golden light and red flower petals.

King Dedede used his Waddle Dees as distractions, without placing them in lethal situations. Always quick to respond, the puffed-up bird fought against the stunned recipients of Waddle Dee cleverness. Sonic, as he usually did unless accompanied by certain friends, fought alone. Once again he had taken up his golden form, striking down his zombies without quarter. Prince Marth also stood on his own, using his renowned blade against the unholy creatures.

The ether was filled, overflowing with battle cries. Blades, guns and magic were thrust against impure entities. Cries of 'Petal Shower Kiss' and 'Falcon Kick' were issued against the endless field of an unknown future. The fists of a Kong were driven into bloodied demons, and a hammer bashed in the heads of offending enemies. Minutes passed before others joined the fray, and one face registered in Donkey Kong's heart instantly. It was none other than Diddy Kong, who was flying in on his beloved jet pack. Never the one to stand still (which made him close friends with Sonic), the little monkey happily unleashed his arsenal against the enemies below. Apparently, he too had received the S.O.S message from the Committee!

Diddy didn't arrive by himself. Sonic saw noticed that, and felt his heart skyrocket out of his chest. With a joyous cry of 'hey!', he waved to Diddy's companions. Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower and Jet the Hawk rode in on aerial surfboards, returning the greeting with their own waves. The three Riders at Sonic's side, while Diddy reunited himself with a certain elated Kong. The two Kongs shared a high-five, then went about the annihilation of zombies. Sonic, meanwhile, held his own celebration of life. He almost throttled the life out of Tails, squeezing him with an uncharacteristic amount of euphoria.

"_Tails! Little buddy, I can't tell you how cool it is to have you here! This is sooooooo awesome!"_

"_Okay okay! Sonic, lemme go! I can't breathe! Heeeey!"_

"This is my chance for revenge, I guess." the red echidna said quietly, always the serene one. "I should have been invited into Peach's castle. Now I can show everyone what they've been missing."

Sonic pounced on _him, _wrapping his arms around his neck. _"You would have been invited if you hadn't been so busy protecting your dumb island, you lame brain!"_

Jet released a small sigh. "Enough with the chitchat. Let's get this show on the road, Riders!"

And so they joined the fray, accompanied by an ecstatic Sonic. Tails, as he had done so many times in the past, assisted Sonic by lifting the golden hedgehog into the air. Sonic used himself as a bomb, shouting lines like 'take that, bloodbags!'.

Seconds elapsed, with arrows and energy balls soaring through the cold air. On the team of Shiek, Midna and Samus, events occurred in blurs.

Samus released a cry of horror-

-Shiek found herself in the arms of a zombie parade-

-Midna forced them all off-

-and found herself underneath their grip.

The Princess of Twilight issued not a single scream, going under a cloud of screeching enemies. Shiek, returning to her true form, tried her hardest to wrench the enemies away. Samus did the same, not wishing to blast Midna into oblivion with her energy blasts. Both maidens realized the true power of their enemies, catching close glimpses of their fervent wrath for the very first time. Ganondorf had truly endowed them with the most savage power, transforming them into lustful devils of the underworld. Midna experienced their ferocity the hard way.

Seconds whipped against their hearts. Midna's face came into view, but it brought nothing but horror from Zelda's end. Zombies were clawing at her, tearing her apart, threatening to rip out her beating organ. Seeing this, and noticing Zelda's horror, Samus took action. With a single cry, she annihilated Midna's remaining assailants with several blasts. Both bounty hunter and sovereign knelt at the fallen princess' aid, seeing that she was mortally wounded. Her face was covered in bloody wounds, and her chest wasn't in a much better condition.

Tears burning her eyes, Zelda began to cry for one person.

"_Link! Link! Liiiink!"_

Hearing the repeated usage of his name, the Hero of Time dropped _everything. _Panic seized him as he cut through the rest of his enemies, swiftly answering the call of his soul mate. Fearing for the Queen's life, he prepared himself to unleash the mightiest of spin attacks. The scene that greeted him was none too pleasant, although it was much different from what he had expected. Horror lit up his gentle features, temporarily stopping him in his tracks.

Midna, taking her last breaths, was in Zelda's arms. Samus had occupied herself with oncoming enemies, defending them from any that wished to interrupt. Shaking off his momentary reaction, Link cut through a few of his own assailants, then dashed over to his mate. Both of them exchanged an extremely fearful glance, not wishing to look upon the worst. Midna, despite the pain that soared through her battered frame, smiled at both of them.

"Come on, now. Don't look at me like that. The two of you should be _happy! _After all, you're going to begin a new life together! With your own _children, _to top it all off!"

Thoroughly confused, Link gave another look to Zelda. Shyness joined hands with sorrow as Zelda looked into his face, smiling. Midna scoffed at the two of them, trying to shake her head. "What? You mean you _haven't _told him yet?" the princess said to the queen, her voice a weak breeze. "Wow. I guess he knows _now. _Sorry I ruined the surprise, my lady."

"Midna, keep quiet. You mustn't speak any more." the queen ordered, stroking her friend's forehead. Link's eyes, blue and beautiful, supported those words. "Keep your strength."

"What's the point? I don't have much strength left, and besides...I'd rather spend my time with the two of you. After all, you're the only friends I ever had. The only ones that ever paid any real attention to me. The only ones I ever gave my heart to. Link, that goes _double _for you."

"What?" the Hero of Time whispered. His soft features had taken on a whirlpool of sadness, transforming him into a confused infant. Midna giggled in his direction, eyes closing.

"There was something I wanted to tell you...right before I returned to my world. I tried to let it out, but...the words stopped in my throat. And now...lying here like this...I'm ready to tell you. I...I want you to know...that I love you, Link. _I love you. _I've always loved you. I fell in love with you...the moment I laid my eyes on you. I wanted to keep you for myself, but then...as soon as I saw you by Zelda's side...I fell in love with _both of you. _And...remember...I just want the two of you...to have the happiness...I'll never have."

Reality was a wicked enemy.

Midna closed her eyes, falling limp in Zelda's arms. Link and Zelda exchanged tearful glances, neither one of them able to believe what had just occurred. The melody of battle continued behind them, but neither one of them were aware of it. The two of them had fallen into their own world, boxed in with only their lifeless friend and emotions.

Seconds passed. Zelda began to sob, placing her forehead against Midna's. Link closed his eyes, gripped his Master Sword and said nothing-not shedding another tear. He trembled, quivered as thoughts ran through his mind. Trembled as the one he wished to marry sobbed her heart out. Trembling. Thinking. Remembering.

Grief took the form of wrath. The hand of wrath seized him, tearing a roar from his throat. All those around him took notice as he returned to the battlefield, roaring as he cut down his enemies. As he gave wings to his heart's tears, Charizard sagged at Bowser's side. Li, who had been left by his battle partner, was also sagging in his saddle. Nana was breathing heavily, protected by the eternally loyal Popo. Donkey Kong was still forcing his opponents into the ground, but his strength had simmered by several levels. Pit didn't bear as many wounds as others did, but the angel was thoroughly worried about his companions (including an absent swordsman).

Mewtwo was still exerting himself, but like Donkey Kong, he had lost a great deal of strength. Meta Knight tried to make himself out to be in perfect condition, but that was far from the truth. Mario's massive fire attacks were also losing steam, and Luigi had lost his temporary fit of battle fire. The Green Wonder had returned to his previously fearful self, frantically firing off random sets of green fireballs. The only ones that were still in prime condition were the Riders, Diddy Kong, Prince Marth, and Wartortle (Squirtle evolved midway through the battle).

Charizard, although exhausted beyond description, was still pushing out fire. Bowser was in awe of the Pokemon's conviction, but disgusted by the universal predicament. _"There's no end to these freaks!" _the Koopa King snarled. _"We've gotta do somethin', or else Snake boy's up a creek without a paddle!"_

"_I agree, reptilian comrade!" _Meta Knight supported him, using his blade against another barricade of enemies. Near him, Lucario and Mewtwo combined their energy for another blast. Before he could speak another word, though, Red took action.

"_Charizard! Wartortle! Venusaur! Cut down a path for the Prince! Use Triple Finish, NOW!"_

The three Pokemon, now all in their strongest forms, simultaneously unleashed their mightiest attacks. The other Brawlers followed suit, cutting down a solitary path for Marth to take. The prince, meanwhile, was horrified by their actions.

"_I can not abandon any of you!"_

"_You blue-haired, addle-brained TWIT! Stop playing 'hero' for a SECOND and be SELFISH! You know how to do that, RIGHT?!" _Bowser roared. _"We didn't come through all of this for NOTHIN'!"_

Seeing Marth's distress, Pit took the chance to respond. _"Your Highness!" _the angel cried out. Despite the calamitous melee, his voice held so much warmth. _"You can't linger here much longer! Snake needs you! He'll die if you don't reach him! Once a heart is united with another, it can't live without its mate! He needs your help, my lord!"_

"_You've got to help Mr. Snake, PLEASE!" _Lucas put in, protected from the fray by Ness' arms. _"Please, Prince Marth! Please go and help him! We'll be okay, I promise!"_

"_Don't let him go! Remember your song, Marth!" _Princess Peach added, and her words were the icing on the cake.

* * *

"_When you meet the someone that's meant for you_

_Your heart will tell if its true_

_Once you share true love's first kiss!_

_Sheer bliss is all that you can see_

_And a life is spent in utter ecstasy_

_Once you find true love's first kiss!"_

* * *

Captain Falcon issued his encouragement while beating down a flood of lustful creatures. _"Go, young prince, and don't look back! DON'T LOOK BAAACK!" _

Hesitation kept a hold on the prince for several more seconds. He scanned the battlefield, looking upon the faces of his beloved friends. Charizard had regained his fire, give a free rein to his fiery attacks. Bowser had rejoined him, making sure none would reach the blue-haired sovereign. Link, still trapped in his overwhelming grief, also ensured the Altean's safety. Mario and Luigi were combining their fireballs, sending off a solitary ball of tremendous flame. All of them were trying their hardest, pushing themselves to their limits...

...just for _his _happiness.

_Thank you, my friends._

Tears in his eyes, Marth began a mad dash from the field of battle. He was soon followed by Li, who was still annoyed with Link's sudden departure (and not afraid to show it). Exchanging a nod, the Hero of Time and the Queen of Hyrule followed after _him. _Pit, leaving Peach in the care of the Mario Bros., tore himself away from the same calamity. The four of them raced off after the Altean sovereign, not speaking a single word-but united in their determination. Marth supplied them with a simple glance, his heart exploding with affection.

_Gods, I am grateful. Thank you for blessing me with such wonderful companions._

* * *

Tendrils twisted and churned inside of him, instilling poison into his bloodstream. They penetrated every part of his existence, destroying even the places that had been cherished by a certain prince. They tormented every inch of his shivering frame, causing rivers of blood to fall from his torn body. Without any regard for his pain, they crept through his insides and tore every bit of him apart. They were the merciless deliverers of pain, dealing out intolerable amounts of anguish to their forlorn victim.

Soft, frail moans withdrew themselves from his mouth. All of them were taken in with great relish, giving his captor every reason to increase his efforts. Into the prey's body, more tendrils were sent. Poison continued to scorch him, bringing forth more tearful moans and whimpers. He had lost a great deal of his strength, trapped with a much older frame, and could do nothing to liberate himself. With the tendrils of a demon inside of him, though, he had very little opportunity to rescue himself anyway. The merciless creature was enjoying every bit of his pain, teasing the places Marth had touched so lovingly, all the while torturing him. Crushing every bit of his insides, tearing down his skin, and prodding him with laughter. Playing with him. Churning inside of him. Performing a complete violation of his body.

Rain was falling from his eyes, slow yet filled with a million eras of sorrow. Through blurred sheets of rain, he could see the face of his triumphant captor. The chieftain of his hellish Gnosis was evidently gleeful, a sadistic beast that savored the suffering of others.

"Please...p-p-please let me go. Just let me see him...one last time. Please..."

Ganondorf, the Deity of Evil, _laughed. _

"You're quite a fighter, holding out for your precious lover. I suppose I'll keep you alive-for now. Your prince must have some entertainment upon his arrival. As his host, I wouldn't want to disappoint him. It wouldn't be right."

Much to the deity's surprise, flames of anger penetrated his captive's eyes.

"D-d-don't hurt him. D-d-don't you d-d-dare...h-h-hurt him...don't..."

"Or else _what? _You're in no position to perform any action. You won't be in the position to do anything anytime soon."

Link's eternal enemy snapped his fingers. Hearing the cue of his master, the colossal Gnosis sent his tendrils deeper into the body of its prey. Oceans poured from his emerald green eyes as whimpers emerged, followed by fragile whispers.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry I made you cry."

Solid Snake's last thought was of Prince Marth's last words to him.

"_I don't even know the one I gave my body and heart to! I've not only shamed my bloodline, but I've also shamed my family-and MYSELF! I wish you and I had ever even MET! It pains me to even look at your face, you spineless swine!"_

"I love you...Marth..."

He said nothing more, shedding tears that were unseen. Unheard.

* * *

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_(till the morning light)_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I NEED A HERO!_

_-Jennifer Saunders, 'Shrek 2'_

* * *

_What's next in store for our heroes?! Will Marth and his loyal friends reach Snake in time, or will it be too late?! Pit will play a critical role in the upcoming events. What kind of role will it be?! Will he too lose his life, or will he make another sacrifice?! What of our Star Fox pilots?! _

_Stay tuned for more!_


	17. Brawlers: Not Gonna Get Us

Welcome to 'Brawlers: Not Gonna Get Us'! This chapter was inspired by the T.A.T.U song of the same name, 'Not Gonna Get Us'. It's the perfect anthem for our beloved heroes.

By the way, my sister and I just completed 'The Subspace Emissary'. The ending moved us. This project of mine is my own substitute for the 'Emissary' adventure, but I hope to create the same after-effect with it. I hope to bring all of our heroes together in bonds of brotherhood/sisterhood/friendship/love.

* * *

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you...

_-T.A.T.U_

* * *

Fortitude gave them wings, carrying them through an endless flight of stairs. Eternity appeared to be sprawled out before them, complete with a maddening set of stairs and countless stars. All around them, glistening jewels spoke of unborn dreams and promises. All around them, the galaxy spoke of its endeavors. The five of them truly felt as though they had fallen into an immortal realm, with no way or desire to glance back. They had bolted from a calamitous battlefield, leaving their loyal friends behind, and so they looked towards the future. Unfortunately, the future was undeniably cloudy. They could only look forward, into the starlit darkness that engulfed them.

Seconds transformed into minutes. All of their hearts were beating as one, combining their lives and destinies into a single beacon of light. With their own blades, emotions, thoughts and dreams, the five warriors dashed towards an inevitable battle. Prince Marth, the sovereign of Altea, was at the head of the squadron. Link, the Hero of Time, was accompanied by his precious Queen Zelda. Palutena's adored captain and Li, the Hero of Outset Island, were inestimable companions in the field of approaching pandemonium. None of them spoke to each other, and they might hailed from different worlds, but their souls were on the same level. All of them wished to set Solid Snake free, putting Ganondorf's atrocities to an end in the process.

Pit cherished those with pure hearts, and Snake was no exception. He also held Prince Marth close to his heart, practically cuddling the Altean every time he lapsed into a world of dreams. All of his loved ones received his unconditional love and equally immortal fidelity. But the angel was experiencing a problem. As he flew alongside his beloved companions, he couldn't shake off his thoughts of Ike. Prior to their current adventure, he possessed the ability to focus on all missions-especially if they concerned the lives of innocent souls. At the moment, though, his heart was causing him to feel selfish-and selfishness made him uncomfortable. Never in his life had he experienced such an element, and he hated himself for it. In his eyes, he should have been utterly alert on the situation at hand.

Li, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem with focus. As the cherished brother of Aryll, and the hero of his own land, he dove into problems without a second thought. He couldn't tolerate injustice towards a pure-hearted soul, and didn't hesitate to unleash his wrath on the offender. He might have been a bit small when it came to size, but his valor made up for the absence of height.

Link and Queen Zelda felt that Ganondorf was their responsibility. Therefore, Snake's ordeal was _their _fault. Midna's death fell on their shoulders. Their paths had enforced the death of the Evil King, and both of them believed that he had been done in after Link's recent endeavor. After his manipulation of the Twilight people, both of them believed that Ganondorf had fallen out of existence. Snake's capture and Midna's passing proved them wrong, though, and they felt that it was their duty to right Ganondorf's atrocities. They also felt that it was their duty to accompany their beloved friend Marth, whom they had come to admire. The Altean prince was racing towards unknown danger, and all for his kidnapped lover.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes were merciless years. Pit took flight, spreading his pearly white wings against the cold ether. Seeing the angel's surge of determination, Li let out a little 'hyah' and strengthened his own efforts, dashing to Prince Marth's side. As always, the little hero's face was expressive. He was deadest on accomplishing their mission, at _any cost. _It was hard not to laugh at the little Link, though, for he cut a rather sweet figure.

Five minutes. Pit and Li gasped, stopping in their tracks. Marth, Link and Zelda also halted their light, observing the scene before them. Using himself as a shield, the Hero of Time (who had suddenly become excessively protective over Zelda) placed himself in front of the Queen. She gasped in protest, uncomfortable with staying put. The foundation for her protest came in the form of a Gnosis swarm, which threatened to overtake the little group. Arising in a mere flash, savage beasts struck out at each of the warriors-including Zelda. Seeing an attack coming in her direction, and ignoring his own assailants, Link went to work protecting the Queen. In the process, he was struck in the shoulder.

Li also went about the newborn battle, releasing a fiery fit of 'hyahs' to his opponents. Twirling, jumping, evading and spinning, he was a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, he wasn't too comfortable with the battle arrangements. He had been separated from his companions, only able to hear their voices. Zelda was crying out to Link, seeing his newborn wounds. Pit was delivering taunts to his own enemies, while Marth only emitted battle cries. The little hero was quite fine when he had to work alone, but while in the presence of a team, he preferred to keep the team. And so uneasiness slipped in, standing in stark contrast to his strength.

Minutes flashed by, crushing their tolerance for time's cruelty. Pit found himself not only wounded but cornered, breathing from the intense exertion of battle. He held onto his choice of weapons, as any steadfast warrior would, but struggled to hold himself upright. In the distance, he could hear the frantic cries of Li and Marth's cries of determination. A barricade of bloodthirsty, lustful enemies closed in on the angel, flashing their countless sets of fangs. Pit felt excruciatingly small in the presence of such behemoths, and feared that he'd have to face a cruel reality. His friends weren't near him, locked in their own turmoil. His best arm had been gravely wounded, pouring out a shower of crimson rain. His waist had received several hits, and his bow had been crushed into meaningless shards.

The high-pitched, earth-shattering cries of Gnosis infiltrated the boundaries of his ears. He winced, holding his hands to his ears. Not even that could simmer the power of those cries, bringing a brutal reality even closer. His heart fell as he looked upon the faces of his merciless enemies, tears filling his immaculate eyes. "I wish I could have seen you again." he whispered, closing his eyes. "I wish...I wish I could tell you...how much I-"

"_GREAT AETHEEEER!"_

Euphoria was emitted in the form of a gasp. His eyes perked up as they caught sight of a certain swordsman, plummeting from the skies with a flaming blade. As soon as that particular warrior landed, he sent his blade straight into the angel's enemies. Giving no quarter to any demon, he cut them all down in seconds. Pit, now a beaming star of bliss, smiled in the swordsman's direction.

"_**Ike!"**_

Wearing no emotion in particular, Ike sheathed his blade. He then began to walk towards Pit, who had launched into a river of rapturous speech.

"_**Ike! I'm so glad you're here! For a minute, I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much! I wondered where you were and thought something awful had happened-"**_

Right then and there, a gasp tore itself from the throat of Palutena's captain. He found himself in the swordsman's arms, locked in a dynamic grip that spoke of passion. In mere seconds, two hands seized the angel's backside. Both of their faces were only a centimeter away from each other, with Ike's eyes bearing a staggering amount of beautiful fire.

Pit couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry." were Ike's only words, and then he drew the angel into a searing kiss. Melting into the other's lips, and euphoric over the swordsman's squeezing, a blissful angel returned the tender movement. In the distance, a certain fairy cheered.

"_I'm so happy for you, Ike! You found Pit!"_

"Keep your eyes on the Queen, Navi." Ike instructed, as calm as ever. He was a soldier of impassable tranquility, secure with his prowess and content with his heart. Pit, released from his first kiss, saw a change in his beloved Ike's eyes. The warrior had been calm before, but something had altered during their separation. Ike's eyes were much stronger than they had been before, emitting the unmistakable spirit of a benevolent chieftain.

"Ike...oh, Ike...I'm-"

Ike held up a hand. One could have assumed that he was still his emotionless shadow, but closer inspection revealed the truth. Pit saw the truth easily. _"Save it." _he said softly, eyes glistening with the fervor Pit had come to worship. "Whatever is on your mind, share it with me upon our return home. For now, just keep my silent words in mind."

Without losing another second, Ike thrust himself into the fray. A confused Pit digested his last words, taking a few seconds to comprehend what the other had told him. Wings flapping, and chin in his hand, he was every bit the bewildered infant. The expiration of five seconds led to his desired answer, though, and he felt his spirit _soar._

_He loves me! Ike loves me! Oh Palutena, he really loves me! And he fills me with such strength! I can't even feel my pain anymore! It's all gone!_

_Now I feel so much better. I have my happy ending. I shall help the Prince find __**his **__happy ending!_

The battle raged on, with small reunions elapsing between Ike, Navi and the others. Navi, standing as the eternal companion to Link and Zelda, kept herself near that particular couple. Ike, as Marth did, fought on his own. Pit had successfully located Li, who had become extremely uncomfortable with the absence of teammates. Both angel and little hero formed their own team, which brightened the little Link's spirits instantly. Almost as if nothing had occurred, he launched his miniature Master Sword at oncoming assailants.

Time, once again, became a cruel enemy. Marth found himself upon the ground, threatened by a cloud of Gnosis behemoths. Seeing the prince's predicament, Link and Ike literally launched themselves at the prince's tormentors. Surprises fell from the sky, though, catching both of them off guard. The surprises were in the form of laser beams, both of which were rather familiar-

Zelda's eyes adopted the luminosity of diamonds. _"Fox! Falco! They're still with us! Oh, thank goodness!"_

And indeed they were, falling from the sky as Ike had done. Both pilots kept themselves near each other, firing away at Marth's wicked enemies. Without speaking a single word to the other, both could understand the other's heart perfectly. Once the sovereign's enemies were forced to fall, the pilots shared a warm smile. Falco Lombardi, although wounded in more than a dozen places, and suffering from a torn leg, held an unfathomable amount of warmth in his eyes. Misinterpreting the bird's silent words, Fox returned the smile with an equal amount of warmth. The vulpine then rushed to Marth's side, wrapping his arms around him. "Hello, Your Highness." he said merrily, his gentle voice glistening as a sunlit park. "It's nice to see you again."

Falco looked back at Marth, firing off rounds at oncoming opponents. "Before you even ask about where we fell from, I've got only _one _thing to say. _Now's_ not the time for small chatter. You go on ahead, Your Majesty. Fox and I will take care of this!"

Marth's initial reaction was horror. Falco's orders meant leaving behind even _more _of his friends! But reality wouldn't halt itself for anyone. Li reminded him of that, angrily tugging on his arm with a series of grunts. Link supported the little hero with his soft blue eyes, silently telling Marth that they were running on a dangerously unknown amount of time. Ike reinforced those words, putting a hand on the sovereign's shoulder.

"I too feel that we should continue, unless you've changed your mind about him."

Torn between two options, Marth floundered for a second. He then nodded in Ike's direction, wearing one of his warmest smiles yet. Without taking a single look back, the Altean sovereign initiated another descent from another battlefield. Pit, once again airborne, took off after him-with Ike close by. Navi perched herself on Link's shoulder, ready for the approaching flight. Clutching his weapons as though they were his most prized possessions,

Li dashed off after the group. Link and Zelda were the last to follow, giving the two pilots one last look before departure.

* * *

More time elapsed, standing as one of their cruelest enemies yet. With the expiration of five minutes, the flight of stairs came to an end. The newly-formed squadron stood before two massive doors, none of them daring to speak. All hearts, including the heart of the composed Ike, were instantly sent into an abyss of apprehension. Stomachs became the recipients of poisonous anxiety, which gave birth to dizziness. All of them felt as though they could hear each other's heartbeats, standing before the doors that would inevitably lead them to the Subspace chieftain.

After several seconds (or were they eons?) of silence, Navi decided to make the first moves. With her wings fluttering at a gentle pace, she made her way to the large doors. Her body was a soft shade of red, speaking of the tremendous trepidation that plagued her little body. "I sense the presence of _three _lifeforms." she began, voice laden with fear. "One easily belongs to Ganondorf. It's the strongest aura in there. The other is almost as powerful as Ganondorf's, and...well...the third one belongs to...Snake."

"What of him?" Marth asked instantly, eyes burrowing into anguish. And for the first time, Link and Ike were on the same page. Both of them were portraits of frustration, thoroughly uncomfortable with the thick tension and Navi's hesitation. The little fairy wasn't too pleased with her findings, and wished she _didn't _have to share them.

"Well...the news isn't good. His...his life force is draining at an _awful _rate. I'm...I wished I could tell you something _different, _Marth. I'm sorry."

Tears rose into the Altean's warm eyes, and his face became the elite portrait of sadness. Seeing this, Link took charge. Placing both of his hands on the door handles, he grunted as he forced them both open. Li dashed to his assistance, tugging on the Hero of Time's waist. Tension throttled them all as the doors were slowly opened, their melody tainting all of their ears.

Five seconds. The doors were parted, with both Links dusting their hands off. Li gave off a small sigh of triumph before dashing _right _into the chamber, followed by a surprised Link and Zelda. Ike gave an affectionate smile to the horrified prince, only lingering for several seconds before making his entrance into the chamber. Pit was left alone with the tearful Altean, his tender features soaked in soothing light. He placed a hand upon the prince's shoulder, eyes speaking of love and hope.

"Come on, my lord. I'll go with you. We'll go _together. _I'll be by your side."

Sniffing, Marth looked into the angel's face. It was seconds before a smile broke out on his own face, meeting the bright smile of Pit. "I know." the sovereign said warmly, giving a nod to the other. "And I thank you for your kindness. I'm just...afraid."

"That's no problem!" Pit declared, sweeping the Altean into his arms. His wings proudly struck against the air, accompanied by the angel's broad smile. "I'll take care of that. I already told you we'll both go in together! I'll give you my strength too!"

The prince was surprised, being in the arms of an airborne angel, but Pit paid no heed to his shock. Oblivious to any display of fear, he flew the prince straight into the chamber. All signs of light died off as soon as the flight ended, though, with both of their hearts _dropping. _The sight they found was _far _from pleasant.

Queen Zelda was in Link's arms, thoroughly horrified by the scene that stood before her. Link held onto her lovingly, stroking the back of her head. Ike was nearby, his features bearing a combination of regret, sadness and frustration. Li, all the while, was bashing away at the arms of a sleeping Gnosis. And the Gnosis must've been the size of a _planet._

There was another detail that concerned the massive demon. _The Gnosis had Solid Snake in its clutches._

At the sight of the unconscious mercenary, Marth unleashed a cry of raw, unbidden sorrow. Without fail, that cry brought soft sobs from the Queen's heart. Raindrops rose into the eyes of Ike, who no longer held any hostility towards the display of emotions. Li heard the cry and dropped his Master Sword, his babyish eyes dropping their own rain.

Sadness, powerful and unstoppable, gripped the Altean's heart. Tears rushed from his eyes as whimpers were emitted, displaying every bit of his sorrow. Every bit of his disbelief, pain and regret. Sobbing, he began a descent towards the silent mercenary-much to Pit's dismay.

"_Your Highness! Wait!"_

"_Snake! Snaaaake!"_

"_My lord, WAIT!"_

Tears falling from his own eyes, Pit flew in front of the disconsolate sovereign. As soon as he landed, he spread out both of his arms in an attempt to prevent any procession on Marth's end.

"_What are you doing?! Let me pass this instant! I beseech you! Please let me pass! I must see him!"_

Although on the verge of sobbing himself, Pit held his ground. Calm and warm, he spoke to his friend in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't allow you to proceed. As much as it pains me to say this, I can't let you by. We must act sensibly, or else all of our efforts will have been made in vain. Ganondorf must be around here somewhere, and he's most likely plotting something. For all we know, we could be staring right at a trap."

"But...but...my darling...is right in _front of me..."_

The angel swept the tearful sovereign into his loving arms, stroking the top of his friend's head. Marth buried his head inside of the other's chest, releasing every bit of his heart's sorrow. Thinking of the memories, the kisses and days he had spent with a certain someone. Cherishing the time they had shared, and the time they were in danger of losing.

"My darling...my beloved...S-S-Snake..."

At the passage of a second, Ike and Link shared a gasp. The one within the grip of the Gnosis, much to their surprise, began to _stir. _His eyes slowly fluttered opened, marking his frail return to reality.

"M-M-Marth?"

Zelda clasped her hands to her mouth, eyes locked upon the scene. Li removed his green cap, held it to his chest, and sent his sorrowful eyes to Solid Snake. Pit, alarmed by the advent of the mercenary's voice, felt his heart strike his chest with overpowering hope. His bundle looked upon the captive's face longingly, adoringly, sadly.

"Snake...oh, my beloved darling...my dearest knight..."

Pit released the prince. wings sagging as they usual did during times of sadness. Marth instantly rushed over to the bloodied, battered captive of the Gnosis, cupping the other's face in his hands. As the prince began to whisper to Snake soothingly, stroking his face, Link caught onto something. Tilting his head, he made quite a discovery. "Is it just me, or is he _older _than he used to be?" he asked Ike, frowning.

Ike didn't look upon the other's face, but that brought about no alarm. "Your eyes aren't deceiving you." he replied, folding his arms. He appeared to be calm, but was truthfully no different from Marth on the inside. "It must be Ganondorf's magic at work. Our friend has added many years to his previous age-_many _years. He looks...so delicate."

Ike spoke the truth. Solid Snake was no longer his muscular, strapping himself. Age had become a savage enemy, plaguing every inch of his battered frame. His chestnut brown locks had become white, highlighting his severe lack of strength. Wrinkles blanketed his face in exhaustion, immortal regret and even greater sadness. He truly was no stronger than a feather, able to be broken at the slightest touch. However, Marth's touches weren't doing him any harm.

"My dearest, have no fear. I shall release you from these binds."

"You're here. You're near me. I...I can...I can feel you. And you're...just as warm...and _beautiful..._as you've _always _been."

Marth opened his mouth to reply, but sobs replaced words. He shook them off after a moment, speaking in a hoarse yet tender voice. "Do not worry." he repeated, trying so hard to keep up a smile. "I shall free you, and then...then we'll return home. I'll take you back home...and I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you, my beloved, from any that wish to harm you. I shall never leave your side ever again. This, I vow."

Link closed his eyes and lowered his head, still stroking the back of Zelda's head. Li struggled to hold back sobs, gritting his teeth as he did so. Pit held no resistance when it came to his emotions, allowing every last one of his tears to fall. Ike felt his serene demeanor crumble, giving birth to the disposition of a saddened canine. With his face cupped in Marth's hands, Snake spoke once again. His voice was even softer than a breeze.

"I'm sorry...so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to make you cry. I just...didn't want you to see me like this."

Marth's smile fell, replaced by overwhelming tears. "You shouldn't have kept yourself hidden. Not from me." he said, his voice almost stern-but keeping its tenderness intact. "I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have turned away from you. I wouldn't have...left you alone. My heart is yours to keep, from now until forever. I wouldn't have left you alone."

"Y-y-you mean...to tell me...that...you d-d-don't m-m-mind? You don't mind...seeing me like..._this?"_

By this point, Marth was heartbroken. _"No. _My feelings for you have not simmered in the _least. _You're still the same, enchanting soul that stole my heart, and I still love you. I shall _always _love you."

_Always._

Gently, the Altean drew the mercenary into a kiss. At first, Snake was surprised by the warm contact, but then he returned the kiss with the meager remnants of his strength. Li detected movements within the swarm of Gnosis tendrils, making one fact clear. The mercenary wished to embrace the sovereign, but his body was ensnared in the arms of a demon. The realization of that fact caused him to brush off _all _tears, gripping his Master Sword in a newborn surge of fortitude. His heart came to a screeching halt a second later, due to the advent of a new voice.

"Well well well. I see that guests have arrived, one of them being the crown prince of Altea."

Several events were simultaneous.

Marth gasped, still holding onto a fragile Snake.

With a passionate 'hyah!', and blade held in the position for a spin attack, Li leapt in front of the tearful sovereign. Pit followed in a flash, brandishing his own blades in a perilous stance of fire. Ike took his place in front of the angel, adding to the shield that was meant to protect both prince and mercenary. Link and Zelda stood in front of Ike, side by side, brandishing both their weapons and valor. Marth and Snake's guardians stood their ground fiercely, unwilling to let their enemy gain any of his own ground. Link, in particular, was more than pissed off about Ganondorf's existence.

"It's nice to have all of you here." the King of Evil went on, his voice dripping with syrupy sarcasm. Link gritted his teeth, eyes flashing with hatred. "I'm especially elated to have my dearest friends, the Hero of Time and Hyrule's Queen, in my presence. What an honor it is to greet such an assembly."

"We are _not _your friends." Zelda said viciously, her elegant voice unleashing scorn. In her hands, a ball of red energy was being born. "With every breath you take, you become an even greater presence of evil. So we hold no kindness towards one of your kind. We loathe your very existence, wicked beast!"

"Is that so, my dear? And yet, you're all protecting a withered fool? What a shame."

Time whipped by in severe flashes.

Marth, officially livid from Ganondorf's words, leapt up from his place. Before he could react, though, Li and Pit leapt out at the horrific deity. Ike, Link and Zelda were left momentarily helpless as a small battle ensued, with the three of them moving at an alarming speed. Blades clashed against magic as their battle unfolded, with Li standing as the quickest of the trio. The little hero practically kept himself airborne, slashing away at the enemy. Pit moved about with his own fervor, delivering a barricade of attacks to the King of Evil.

Seconds passed. Both angel and small hero were blown away, knocked into the arms of companions. Marth caught Li while Ike caught a stunned Pit, delivering a small kiss to the angel's forehead. Before any of them could even _blink, _though, Snake's captor awakened. The mammoth creature rose to its feet, appearing to consume the entire galaxy as he did so. At the creature's uprising, Zelda released a cry of horror. Link looked upon the creature in both disbelief and apprehension, unable to believe how something could bear such a size.

Releasing powerful cries, the Gnosis kept a firm grip upon its prey. Marth, seeing this, cried out the name of its victim in tears. Ganondorf quickly regained everyone's attention, though, raising the volume of his penetrating voice. Every one of his words echoed, resounding throughout the halls of eternity.

"And so it shall begin. Our dreams, our drive, our _fire-_everything has led us to this point. Here we stand, at the end of _all _worlds, dancing at the brink of _death!"_

Link performed spins with his Master Sword, allowing his blade to speak on his spirit's behalf. As thunder roared in the heavens above, and his loyal fairy nodded in his direction, he spoke to the squadron.

"_Marth, Ike and I will deal with Ganondorf. The rest of you deal with that demon! Li and Pit, PLEASE take care of my Queen!"_

* * *

_What's next for our beloved warriors?! Will Ganondorf reign supreme?! Will Marth lose Snake forever?! Will any of them live through the battle?! Find out in the next chapter, 'Final Destination'! While you tune into our next chapter, remember that it was inspired by the song of the same name, featured in the one-and-only 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'!_

_Note: Solid Snake is now MUCH older than his Brawl persona. If you were confused by that element of the story, here's an explanation. In 'Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots', Solid Snake becomes 'Old Snake', due to his malfunctioning genes. He's a clone of his father, Naked Snake (also known as Big Boss). Through a series of complications, the Metal Gear Solid hero ages much faster than he should-which will place his life in grave danger during his final MGS adventure. His status as a clone, and his defunct genes, are two of the things Snake wanted to keep hidden from Marth._


	18. Final Destination

Welcome to 'Final Destination', the continuation of our amazing battle! Please note that this chapter was inspired by the song of the same name, which is featured in the greatest adventure to ever hit the Wii! XD

Note: I have many cherished reviewers, and I love them all dearly. But if you're merely reading this for the simple presence of a particular couple, then I'd rather not have you continue (especially if that couple happens to be Pit and Ike). Just tagging along for the simple appearances of two people isn't anything amazing, and pretty much hurts my feelings. I'm sure you can satiate your appetite for that particular couple somewhere else.

In a previous chapter, I mentioned the annihilation of Pit's bow. A reviewer stated that Pit's bow transforms into his blades. Since I pretty much left him defenseless, he'll have magic inspired by chaos of Xenosaga fame. As for his full name, that's purely from my imagination.

* * *

The consternation had risen to an intolerable pitch. The heavens screamed with thunder, painting the surreal world with the colors of devastating calamity. The ground beneath their feet shook, while the ether adopted a dark shade of silver. All combatants had fallen off the face of their planet, only to end up at the edge of the universe. The option to turn back didn't exist, simply because of one reason: they were looking towards the future. Only problem was, they had to endure the mighty waves of tension. None of them knew what the future held in stone. Perhaps it held nothing in stone at all. Every breath they took would determine the outcome of their lives, their world and their hearts.

Ganondorf's opponents were none other than the Hero of Time, the Prince of Altea and the Lord of Crimea. While those three warriors rushed off to battle the malicious deity, blades in hand, the remaining three members of their team. Li, Pittriu Angellicus and the Queen of Hyrule engaged the Gnosis behemoth, brandishing their own choice of weapons. Immediately they set about with their own battle plans, with two of them hoping for the assistance of another. The angel and sovereign instantly set about utilizing their magic, thrusting it against the mammoth foe. Hyrule's cherished beacon was blessed with assistance from the Hyrulian Sages, while Pit attained aid from his own comrades. From his hands energy came, thrust against their enemy in resplendent fashion. If an outsider had walked onto the battlefield, they could easily hear cries of 'Angel Song' and 'Divine Fury'. One also would have been treated to the sight of a true angel, firing off beautiful beams of light with proud white wings.

Angel and Queen desired assistance from their third teammate, but fortunately, the dire need for it was not yet there. Their third member had gone off to execute his own plans, and did not feel the need for the intervention of another teammate. He was secure when it came to the efficiency of his battle comrades, believing they could easily take care of themselves. And so he scurried about, searching for an opening. One of similar size would have been seized by fear, but not he. He knew nothing of fear, and laughed at it whenever it came into his direction.

Keeping his hatred of fear in mind, he dashed about the battlegrounds. The colossal creature's feet were enough to strike him down in a mere second, but he evaded them all with the speed of lightning. The entity's roars plagued his ears, but he scoffed at them. Dodging the creature's limbs, he sought the perfect opening. The beast must've possessed half a million arms and legs. And to make matters worse, he inhaled his prey in a single gulp (much to Queen Zelda's horror). As much as it irritated him to admit it, his bow and arrow wouldn't have done much. It would have taken an enormous amount of concentration to make his bow into a suitable weapon, and that would have annoyed the living daylights out of him. Now wasn't the time to fire off rounds of arrows. Especially when the creature had enough limbs for an entire galaxy.

"Ethereal Moon!" a certain angel cried out, and in the distance, the little hero could see a whirlpool of golden light. It struck the monster in its eyes, causing a scream to tear itself from the demon's throat. At his side, Zelda utilized the flames of Din. Which made something perfectly clear to the Hero of Outset. While his two teammates distracted the beast with magic, he could easily find an opening to the beast's stomach-and cut his way in! Looks like the three of them needed each other after all!

Five seconds. Pit and Zelda clasped their hands together, forming a colossal ball of flame. Receiving it, the monster roared in anguish with flailing arms. A broad smile split across Li's face, signaling the advent of glee. With its arms clawing at the skies, there was enough room for him to access the stomach! Moving, ensuring his safety, he located the perfect entrance without fail. Experiencing a rush of adrenaline, he put forth a loud 'hyah!' before launching himself at the wicked creature. Seeing this, Zelda released another cry of horror. Pit immediately took to the skies, but seconds before he could reach the little Link, he found that the hero had plunged straight into the monster's belly.

Zelda was horror-stricken, believing they had lost their precious companion. That left her momentarily helpless, leaving Pit with most of the battle's burden. The angel, although concerned for both Li and Solid Snake, flew into the horrid fray. Arms from all directions threatened to bring him into the monster's mouth, but he successfully evaded all of them. Eyes burning with tears, he sent forth smaller beams of energy. Balls of flame were thrust against the titanic mess, all of them hoping to execute one purpose: the release of a single comrade. As much as it pained him to admit it, the release of Solid Snake wouldn't come about so easily. So, at the moment, the two of them had to (at the very least) release Li. For some odd reason, he had thrown himself straight into the entity's belly!

Two minutes. Pit reeled away from the enemy with a gasp, still airborne. A golden flash of light penetrated the skies, and it wasn't due to Zelda's hands. The monster was writhing in pain, clawing at itself at an attempt to rid itself of its plague. The angel flew to the Queen's side and placed his arms about her, creating a shield with his own body, and a miracle occurred five seconds after. The golden light gave birth to light of the Triforce-the Triforce of Courage to be precise. Elation swept through Pit once he caught sight of not only that light, but two of their friends as well. Li had (literally) torn Solid Snake from the monster's belly, putting his own life in grave danger! What a feat!

Two seconds. Pit, once again, took to the skies. The ether was bathed in golden radiance while the angel soared towards the falling pair. The unconscious Snake was evidently far bigger than Li, which made for an almost comical sight. Li holding onto the mercenary was no different from seeing a lion cub drag its mother along for supper. The little hero gave a momentary glance of appreciation to the angel, then returned his focus to the bundle.

Carrying both Li and Solid Snake, the angel returned to the ground. The Triforce's light continued to prevail, giving the team a chance to convene further arrangements. The queen brought Snake into her own arms, then placed him upon the ground. Pit gave a few pats to Li's head, his face glowing with immense admiration. Li, in return, nodded with a smile.

"I'll hold a vigil over Snake. _The two of you should continue to attack that wicked creature!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Yah!"_

Thanks to Li's efforts, their chances of victory had surged to an all-time high. Ganondorf's assailants, however, were still experiencing their fair share of difficulties. Their battle called for different strategies, without the three swordsmen being able to simultaneously charge at the devilish deity. Navi had been instructed to hide inside of Link's cap, much to her own dismay.

Three seconds. Ike's feet had taken on lives of their own, plunging him closer to the King of Evil. His two companions had been temporarily knocked back, leaving him with the chance for the perfect attack. Ganondorf, upholding a triumphant grin about his face, pushed against his opponent with his own brand of magic. His attacks were emitted in dark amethyst light, which instilled great anger into Ike's heart. The swordsman of Crimea was never too fond of one-note opponents, and didn't hesitate to show off his frustration against Ganondorf's magic arsenal. Unfortunately, that frustration gave Ganondorf the perfect advantage. It only took a second for him to catch an opening, and it just happened to be against Ike's _face. _Dealing a powerful blow to the underbelly of his chin, he sent the blue-haired warrior burrowing into the skies. At this time, the golden light was no longer present. The ether had returned to its previously silver sheen.

Prince Marth, driven by his emotions, launched himself at the sovereign. Link initiated his own assault, giving birth to a simultaneous charge. While Link was silent during the execution of his rapid strikes, the Altean prince emitted grunts. Two holy blades struck the body of Link's eternal enemy, with only a few attacks making contact. With the passage of several seconds, Marth was knocked away in a similar fashion to Ike. Link took the opportunity to execute a spin attack, knocking their enemy to the ground.

Link, eyes flashing, prepared another blow-

-and found his body burrowing into Ike's.

"_I know this may not be the greatest discovery known to mankind, but he's much faster than we are!" _the Crimea Lord cried above the thunderous melee, looking into the Hero of Time's green eyes. Link, as much as it pained him to do so, nodded. His gentle features were wreathed in apprehension. Marth, meanwhile, began another assault. Seeing this, Ike shook his head.

"_Our friend is being driven by his emotions. While they can be made into effective weapons, they're dangerous if utilized in the wrong manner! I speak from experience!"_

Link pulled Ike up by the hand. "Be that as it may," the Hero of Time said softly, his eyes emitting tenderness into his friend's direction. "There's nothing we can do to stop him. There's nothing we _should _do to stop him. It's all or _nothing."_

Ganondorf said nothing, and Link knew the reason behind his silence. Their enemy felt as though silence was perfectly necessary, not bearing any real need to speak to his opponents. Keeping this in mind, the Hero of Time was thoroughly annoyed with the evil one's existence. He dashed towards the dark entity, blade in hand, ready to deliver a strike to his head. Marth, in the meantime, was concentrating on the smiling Ganondorf's sides. Their adversary wasn't speaking to them, but his smile did enough. His laughter didn't help their tolerance for stupidity either.

Ten seconds. Marth plunged his blade into Ganondorf's side, driving it into the other's body with severe determination. Catching an opportunity, Link plunged the Master Sword into the opposing side. Ike frantically observed the scene, finding that his heart had been swept into fervent hope. Against his own will, he found himself hoping for Ganondorf's end. Two blades were certainly spilling a lot of blood, equaling the blood that had emerged from their masters. Much to the team's dismay, though, their enemy was still smiling. _Laughing!_

"You think you've won, Lord of Crimea? Think again."

Two seconds.

Li, Pit and Queen Zelda, standing by each other's side, thrust out a hand. The Triforce of Courage united with the Triforce of Wisdom and a soul of divinity.

Link, releasing a long cry, raised himself into the air-blade ready to plunge into Ganondorf's head.

Ike narrowed his eyes onto the scene, his gems buried in both hope and intolerable tension. Marth released his blade from Ganondorf's side, then dashed to the lord's support.

Simultaneously, both teams executed their last attacks. A golden wave of light was released against a shrieking monster, and the Master Sword was sent deep into the King of Evil's head. Golden light split through their battlefield, rendering them all blind for eons on end. Navi emerged from Link's hat, seconds before brutal gales swept it right off his head. The little fairy could hear Li's cries of urgency, but could see only the Hero of Time. Catching her presence, the Hyrulian nodded in her direction with a warm smile. She returned the warmth with her own nod, her body in possession of a soft blue.

The light, so great and strong, faded as quickly as it came. The battlefield had returned to its previous state, leaving both teams with a morose, silver ether. The earth had ceased its shivering, allowing them to stand without much difficulty. The exhaustion that swept through their bodies was maddening, though, replacing the earthquake's success. Link found himself dropping his holy blade, and possessed no desire to retrieve it. Ike listlessly sheathed his own blade, overwhelmed by his own weariness. Once they both caught sight of Marth, though, their focus changed. Exchanging a nod, the two swordsman caught the prince before he fell to the cold ground. The second team of heroes returned to their vision, rushing over to bestow assistance upon their friends. Link exchanged the warmest smile with Zelda, who eagerly returned his affection with her own smile. Pit looked upon his precious Ike ecstatically, and Li exchanged a high-five with Link. Unfortunately, their jubilant reunion didn't last any longer than five seconds. There wasn't any time for celebration.

In the arms of Zelda, Marth spoke to his friends wearily. His body, although it had been duteously protected by Ike and Link, was riddled with wounds. His once-elegant clothing had been torn to shreds, leaving him with meager protection against the cruel winds of their realm. His own condition was of no importance to him, though, for his mind was focused on another matter. He spoke of this matter to his friends, eyes dangerously close to slumber.

"I do believe we have won. Am I right?"

With their eyes carrying tears, his friends nodded. Li removed his green cap and placed it against his chest, looking no different from a lonely puppy. The look upon the little hero's face alarmed Marth, filling his body with more anxiety than he could handle.

"Where we able to free him? Is he with us?"

Ike opened his mouth to respond, but found his words falling back into silence. Link did the same, merely giving off mournful nods. Li closed his eyes, Pit flew to Solid Snake's body, and Zelda bowed her head. Apparently, several of the heroes already knew the truth. Navi gave a voice to it.

"His body's with us, but I'm afraid _he _isn't. Marth, I-"

Without wasting another second, the crown prince of Altea rushed to his lover's side. Li followed suit, returning his green cap to his head. Link possessed the desire to follow, but silently took his queen into his arms. Zelda buried his head into his chest, shivering from the cold and the execution of sorrow.

Five seconds elapsed. Marth swept Solid Snake into his arms, face wreathed in tears. Body heaving against the cold, he nuzzled his forehead against the other's forehead. He said nothing at first, only able to emit the trembling, hoarse sobs of a heartbroken child, and then spoke to the mercenary in a fragile tone.

"Darling, it is I. I have returned to your side. I am here, my beloved. I am here. I am here."

He continued to whisper those last three words, his forehead continuing to nuzzle against the other's. Li looked upon the scene with babyish, sad eyes, returning his cap to his chest. Pit, bearing an equal amount of childlike innocence, peered into the sleeping mercenary's face. Their silent friend was still in his much older frame, covered in the silence of so many crushed years. Every bit of blood had been drained out of his body, which resulted in his exterior being sated in dark red waters.

_Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up._

"I have come back to you, my love. My dearest. It is I, your Marth. I've come to take you home, back to where you belong. You're safe now."

In the distance, the remaining fighters made their return. All of them were greeted to the horrific scene, refusing to take what was offered at first glance. Covered in their own wounds, and suffering from their own degrees of exhaustion, all of them exuded apprehension. Bowser, much to everyone's surprise, was helping an almost-unconscious Charizard to stay afloat. He was the first to speak, his voice holding a savage combination of fury and concern.

"_What's going on? Are we done here, or what?!"_

Lucario, for the very first time, exuded tenderness towards his comrades. "We have failed." the Pokemon said softly, lowering his head. "We were too late. Our efforts were in vain."

Meta Knight, who had kept himself near Lucario throughout the entire ordeal, was the next to speak. "We were unable to assist our dear prince and the mercenary." he said sorrowfully, shaking his head. He sheathed his blade, no longer seeing a need for it. "Due to our weak efforts, we have lost a friend."

At those words, all of them lowered their heads. Sonic balled his hands into fists, never comfortable with failure-especially when it concerned the life of a friend. Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna joined hands with him, speaking not a word. Red and his Pokemon, including an exhausted Charizard, lowered their heads in shame. Squirtle began to sob at first, then launched into loud sobs of 'SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE!'. Pikachu followed suit, wailing in the arms of a bone-tired Samus. Ness and Lucas, never detaching themselves from one another, bowed their heads with different reactions. Lucas began to weep while Ness executed silent sobs, trembling with unmistakable regret.

The team was already launched into sadness upon their arrival, but once Pikachu broke out into sobs, there was no turning back. Peach, throwing herself into Mario's arms, began to weep. Seeing this, Bowser began to release a series of long roars. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he did so. A certain McCloud wrapped himself in the arms of a certain falcon, drowning in his own tears. Pikachu's sobs grew in volume, carrying Lucas' sobs with it. King Dedede tried to restrain his tears at first, not wanting his associates to see his distress, but quickly found that all restraint was meaningless. He eventually released his tears with a groan.

Mewtwo kept himself silent, not emitting a single tear. His eyes were closed, and in his arms he kept a sobbing Luigi. He appeared to be perfectly silent, but closer inspection revealed the truth. He was on the same level as Lucario and Meta Knight, uniting his grief with immortal wrath. The three of them exchanged nods, their eyes burning with hatred towards evil.

Ike had fallen to the ground, head bowed and hands balled into the tightest fists imaginable. His fingers burrowed into his skin, dealing out severe damage to both of his hands. Tears fell from his eyes and scorched the earth, each one holding his heart's cries.

"_Why?! Why must I lose the ones I love?! Do I hold some sort of curse upon my head?! Am I fated to live with this curse forever?! Why do the gods hate me so?! What crimes have I committed against them?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"_

With a loud sob of raw emotion, he began to pound his fists into the ground. Seeing Ike's self-inflicted damage and distress, a tearful angel flew to his side. He took the wailing swordsman into his arms, overwhelmed with his own tears. _"I promised him my protection!" _the warrior continued, pounding against Pit's chest. _"I promised him I'd protect him! I PROMISED! It always turns out the same! Nothing ever changes! I failed him just as I failed Soren and my father! I FAILED HIM JUST AS I'LL FAIL YOU!"_

Donkey Kong, as all animals did to their young, brought Diddy to his side. Both of them were silent, far too tired to cry but exhibiting a powerful degree of sadness. Diddy kept his hat over his face, hiccupping. Donkey Kong kept his head bowed, shaking it as he patted his nephew on the back. Nearby, Kirby sobbed in his own manner. _His sobs combined with Pikachu's sobs didn't make the situation any lighter._ Samus tried her hardest to restrain her sobs, but listening to the two of them sent her into a vortex of weeping. Her heart threw off the demeanor of a battle-hardened lioness, replacing it with the aura of an inconsolable mother. Still holding a crying Pikachu, she released her own cries. A certain racer took her into his arms, executing his own cries in a fashion that would have been comical, if the circumstances had been _**MUCH **_lighter.

Jet the Hawk, one of Sonic's treasured companions, took the wailing fluffball into his arms. The bird opened his mouth to speak, but then realized the words 'there there little guy, it'll be all right' would have been horridly inappropriate. Resigning himself to simple gestures of solace, he continuously stroked the top of Kirby's head. Unfortunately, that did nothing to soften the small one's cries.

Pit kept his eyes on Marth, wings gently flapping against the air. Burdened with immortal tears, they released showers of sadness upon their cold world. The prince, no more than a few feet away from him, held onto his lover and continued to speak. There was still a smile about his face, but it was dangerously on the verge of death.

"Please...do not leave me. Awaken, so I may take you home. We'll go back home...together. And I'll keep you safe. Just...don't leave me. Don't leave me alone. I cannot...live without...you. I can't...go on...without...y-y-y-you..."

Every syllable was executed with immeasurable grief, leaving behind no doubt. Hearing the prince's conviction, Pit felt himself diving into another torrent of tears. Hiccuping, he held a hand against his mouth and rose from the ground-carrying Ike with him. Li had placed himself at Marth's side, tugging on his cape as a dying puppy would tug upon a master's pant leg.

"P-p-please don't leave me. Don't go. _PLEASE COME BACK! COME BAAAAAACK! COME BAAAAAAAACK! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!"_

Raw and unbidden, sorrow was torn from Marth's throat. At this point, though, he was no longer Marth. He was no longer _human, _transformed into a wolf that had just witnessed the death of its mate. Tears poured from his body as it throbbed with limitless sorrow, shaking and shivering. Still clutching onto the body of his lover, still holding onto hope-as though it existed.

Hearing the prince's cries, the rest of them dove into their own sobs. Not a single soul remained silent or wary of their hearts, pouring out every bit of love and light they carried. Pit sank to the ground, still holding Ike as they both wailed.

_This can't be! This can't be right! There has to be something I can do! I can't let this happen! I HAVE TO HELP! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!_

"_**IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! HELP ME, LADY PALUTENA! PLEASE! I NEED YOU NOW, MORE THAN EVER!"**_

As if on cue, a lightbulb went off in Pit's eyes.

* * *

_What lightbulb popped in Pit's mind?! How will it affect his future with Ike?! Will it be able to save our heroes from further grief, or will they be forced to return home without a precious friend?! Stay tuned! We're approaching the conclusion of this grand tale!_


	19. Pit: My Gift

Welcome to 'Pit: My Gift'! All of your answers regarding Pit's plan are about to be answered, so stay tuned my friends!

Note: In regards to Squirtle, I believe I made a mistake. In Chapter 15, he evolved into Wartortle. In the previous chapter, I referred to him as Squirtle. This chapter shall featured his correct form. XD

* * *

"_Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Everyone STOP! Just hold on for a minute, PLEASE!"_

By issuing those words, the angel supplied his comrades with abundant confusion. With the exception of Prince Marth, who had completely devoted his soul to the departed Snake, every present soul shared glances of bewilderment. Li, Jet the Hawk and Bowser were downright annoyed, not failing to display their anger. During this particular time, such a cry was definitely out of place. Just what was Pit trying to do?

The ethereal soul was frantic, no different from a child that _had _to release a secret. His eyes were aflame with desperation, and his gentle features spoke of hope's beautiful song. He was a beacon of light, standing within the dark, silvery fields of the world. With the restoration of silence, the guiding light continued to speak. "I might have a way to help!" he put in, his soft voice radiant with aspirations. "Please, trust me! I think I can do something!"

Zero Suit Samus, tucked away in the arms of Captain Falcon (for the very first time), shook her head sadly. She was far beyond exhausted, and hardly had the strength to blink. "Pit," she began, her voice laden with sadness. "If we left everything up to _you, _you'd bring light to an entire galaxy. You think you can help _everyone."_

Upon those words, the angel turned to the legendary lioness. Determination had united with hope, creating a degree of light that swept through his soul. Happiness was also present, glimmering as diamonds would within a midnight sky. _"No, _my lady." he said, hands balled into fists. "I really, truly believe there's something I can do. Please trust me on this."

Pit then turned to Li, who was the self-proclaimed guardian of Marth. The little hero usually had a scowl upon his face, but now it was stronger than ever. He glared at the angel dangerously, warning him to stay away. Despite the little Link's anger, though, Pit held his ground. His voice remained soft and calm, as it always did during times of turmoil.

"Li, I want you to move Marth away. _Please trust me. _I _know _what I'm doing."

The angel was the recipient of extended frustration, but that quickly melted away into hopeful acknowledgement. With a nod, the little hero wrapped his arms around the silent Altean. The Hero of Time rushed to his aid, knowing full well that Li couldn't support Marth on his own. Both of them held onto the prince, eyes locked upon their winged friend. Both pairs were filled with childlike mystification, which brought a warm glow to their faces. They might have hailed from different worlds, but both heroes were strikingly similar. The differences in their personalities led to the same conclusion. Both were gentle souls, always ready to offer their innocence to the world.

Ike, who had been Pit's charge, stared at the angel in horror. He never took an instant shine to excitement, always believing that triumph came with a price. The Lord of Crimea was on all fours, observing his beloved angel with wide eyes. Every last one of his wounds fell out of significance, for the rapid rhythm of his heart surpassed anything Subspace could have delivered. He earned a nod from the smiling angel, which increased the trepidation of his beating heart. He had seen that form of smile many times before, and every delivery had resulted in a horrific failure. Being on the battleground required sacrifices (which explained Ike's penchant for pessimism).

With the passage of several seconds, silence returned to their cold world. The silver ether held nothing but misery, wielding only clouds that seemed to be eternal. Winds brushed against the bodies that had been through so much, hardly making any noise and hardly bearing any importance. The damage that had been executed was completely forgotten, for all eyes (with the exception of Marth's) had locked themselves upon Pit. It was as though the angel had assumed the role of 'magician', and was about to perform the greatest feat imaginable.

Pit closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. Hope, adrenaline and severe anxiety became a single unit of poison. Every vein in his body became the victim of that poison, wanting to buckle underneath its grip. Once he exhaled, the poison only became stronger. The elevating apprehension failed to stop him, however, and it endowed him with a beauteous degree of light. Ike and Zelda were moved to tears, looking upon the one that bore the heart of an infant. Pit truly was a pure soul, loving and innocent. He bore the facial expression of a strong-minded child that merely wanted to put a puzzle together.

Watching him was excruciating. It was as though time had intentionally loosened its pace, causing everything to move in slow motion. The passage of every second was practically fatal. He placed his hands upon Snake's chest, eyes still closed and face still glowing with determination. His pearly white wings, which had been resplendent from the beginning, adopted a much stronger light. They spread against the wind, gently flapping as banners of hope. Winds began to rise around him, putting forth a delicate melody. Princess Peach, bundled in the loving arms of Mario, was the first to notice it. "Mario!" she whispered, scanning her surroundings. "Do you hear that?"

The Italian plumber nodded. "I sure can." he assured her in his thick accent. "It's-a nice, soft song. I like it!"

There weren't any words to the song, but it was a divine masterpiece nonetheless. Although distant, voices were singing soft 'oooo's and 'la la la's. Every present soul felt as though they were being cradled in the arms of a lullaby. The winds around Pit were delivering a great deal of warmth, and the silver ether was gradually being replaced by an ether of golden light. While the others might have been astounded and hopeful by the alterations (Pit had even attained Marth's attention), Ike refused to have his heart soothed. Memories were plaguing his mind, and none of them were light to bear.

_Pit, what are you planning to do? Please don't let it be what I THINK it is! You told me you'd always be with me! You told me you'd never leave!_

The angel looked back at Marth, whose immaculate features were not only radiant with tears but extensive confusion as well. "Please trust me." he said, his voice no stronger than a zephyr. As he spoke, the melody increased its volume. Peach gasped in delight as angels appeared, soaring around them with the melody on their lips. "This might look a little weird, but please give me your trust. Everything's going to be just _fine, _Your Highness."

Taking another deep breath, Pit closed his eyes. He then returned his attention to Snake, lowered himself, and-

"_Wow! That's a great way to help, angel boy!" _Bowser shouted blissfully, giving a high five to Wario. _"Pucker up!" _they said simultaneously, then shared a bit of laughter. Charizard, who had been Bowser's charge throughout their battle, ended their laughter with a blast of flame.

Their words hadn't been made without groundwork. The angel had placed his lips against the sleeping mercenary's, eyes closed and hope still beaming upon his features. As he held his lips against the other's, golden jubilance blossomed throughout the once-hostile world. His fellow angels, all of them sharing the same lullaby, soared around their captain's friends. From their hands fell stardust, which blanketed their bodies in not only copious warmth but restoration as well. All of their wounds were eliminated by the pure substance, erasing every bit of damage their frames had been through. It was as if Subspace had never been encountered, with any of its burdens and challenges. Feeling the magic of the stardust, Yoshi and Kirby shared a grin. Pikachu merrily jumped out of Samus' arms and ran around, putting forth elated 'pikachu's as he did.

Peach clasped her hands to her mouth, surveying the scene. "All of Pit's magic is seeping into Snake!" she said, her fragile voice ablaze with excitement. "Oh, it's like we're watching a fairy tale come to life!"

"You got that right, babycakes!" Bowser put in with a nod, obviously feeling better than ever. He was pounding upon his chest, perhaps in an attempt to show the world he had returned. "I wonder what angel boy is doing! Kind of a weird way to share his magic, don't'cha think?"

In the arms of both Li and Link, Prince Marth could only look on. His porcelain features were saturated in an abyss of astonishment, eyes bright and widened to their limits. At his sides, Li and Link also supplied Pit with astonishment. And right before their very eyes, Solid Snake's body began to glow with golden light. The lullaby continued, with the angels forming their own orchestra-even with the appearance of a certain goddess. Pit shared an ephemeral smile with her, lips rising from the other pair. Happily he looked into the heavens, his face warmer than it had ever been before.

_Thank you._

Wings flaring against the warm winds, he returned his hands to Snake's chest. Golden light continued to flow from his soul and straight into the mortal's soul, transforming the mercenary into an entity of golden light. The others looked on in awe, unable to comprehend what their beloved friend was doing. Ike was the only friend of fear, his soul overwhelmed by his host's clutches. The warrior of Crimea was _none _too happy with Pit's endeavors, fearing that the angel was very well placing his life in danger.

Three minutes elapsed, and the angels returned to their unseen havens. Spreading their wings as their captain did, they soared back into the place they called home. Their melody lingered upon the winds, calm and distant, as they departed from the world of mortals. Despite their departure, though, the golden luminosity did not take an exit. The world was still bathed in it, giving a passage to a newborn realm of tenderness. Warm, healing winds could still be felt, and they swept through the bodies of every soul.

Time, once again, was a fatal enemy. Link and Li tightened their hold on Prince Marth, noticing that Pit had backed away from Solid Snake. Marth, by this point, was unable to cope with the current level of tension. If anyone pressed on just his _cape_, he'd definitely fall apart. The others weren't too comfortable with the thick stress either. Just what had Pit done? What had happened to Snake? What _would _happen? The possibilities were maddening!

Navi kept herself upon Link's shoulders, wings beating the air but mouth unable to issue any words. Zelda squeezed the living daylights out of Samus, who had become a close friend during their shared battle efforts. Wario throttled Yoshi, saying 'come on come on _come on!'. _Diddy Kong chewed on his hat, Donkey Kong clasped his hands together with closed eyes, and Sonic became restless. Tails squeezed the life out of Knuckles, who was much too focused on Snake to even notice.

Fifteen seconds. The gathering of friends released a collective gasp, noticing movements from the mercenary. Happiness, as they had _**never **_known it before, rushed through their bodies with the velocity of lightning. And slowly but surely, a miracle occurred right before their very eyes. Solid Snake, fully restored, rose and rubbed at his eyes. He blinked a few times, perhaps in an attempt to restore his vision, and then looked to his friends.

"Hey."

Throughout the course of one's life, the true power of happiness is rarely felt. One is rarely seized by euphoria so great, it consumes every vein and organ. When the advent of such bliss occurs, one's body is controlled by nothing else. It knows only pure, unbridled, unconditional and unrestrained light-_nothing else. _Solid Snake's friends were seized by happiness of this extent, and not a second was wasted in its display. All of them, sobbing and releasing cries of the greatest rapture imaginable, simultaneously rushed towards the mercenary. Even Meta Knight was seized with the magic of the occasion, rushing straight into the jubilant fray. The only ones that refrained from the ecstatic celebration were Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Ike and Prince Marth. The Lord of Crimea was thoroughly horrified by what had just happened, still fearing for his lover's life. Mewtwo and Lucario, surprised by Meta Knight's presence in the elation, merely stood by with golden smiles and folded arms. Pit was sharing a smile with Marth, who had become so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. If he hadn't been so bogged down with crying, he most likely would have launched himself into the mad avalanche.

With love's greatest light shining upon his face, bold and strong, the Altean prince mouthed these words to the angel.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome." Pit replied, speaking as though he had merely given Marth a lollipop.

And so happiness continued its reign, issuing forth cries of 'PIKA PIKA!' and massive showers of kisses. Cascades of tears poured down on the mercenary, instantly followed by what seemed to be a million loving voices.

"_Hey! It's great to have you back, Snake boy! Welcome back!"_

"_PIKA PIKA PIKA! PIKAAAAAA! PIKAAAA!"_

"_You're-a back with us! I'm-a so glad!"_

"_We missed you, Mr. Snake!"_

"_What a joyous occasion this! I cannot tell you what a blessing your presence is, Sir Snake! I cannot give the proper voice to the joy I feel!"_

The kisses, tight hugs and voices continued pour on for several minutes, and then two individuals took a stand. Removing themselves from the blissful crowd, Red was the first one to deliver some sense. "Hey you guys! Come on!" the Pokemon Trainer urged gently, waving his hands in the air. Meanwhile, his Venusaur was throttling the life out of Solid Snake. "Come on! Back off! He just woke up!"

"Yeah, you morons!" Samus added. Her whoop-ass demeanor had united with her motherly, tender persona. There was a smile of profound love upon her face, but now she had regained the ability to unleash her whip. "Stop drowning him in your stupidity! Give him some time with the Prince, for crying out loud, and stop being so selfish!"

Embarrassment pulled Snake's attachments away, giving Marth the perfect opening. Li and Link gave him a simultaneously warm smile of encouragement, with the little Link putting forth a 'yah!'. Pit, during this time, returned to Ike's side (and silenced his pessimism with a searing kiss).

Looking directly at his lover, whom he believed to be lost forever, Marth could do nothing _but _stare. The two of them stared at one another for what seemed like an eon, and then Snake waved at him.

"Hey babe."

Nana choked, and Popo pulled her into his arms. Fox's ears flattened.

Both of them feared the advent of the same thing: Marth's tears.

The crown prince of Altea wanted to speak. With his fountains overflowing, he found it immeasurably difficult to open his mouth. A moment passed before he was able to regain his voice, though, and he made an attempt to speak in a carefree yet seductive manner-the same manner he had used towards Snake during their sunny days.

"Hello, you amazingly adorable creature. I do hope you're ready for your punishment. You've been away from me for _far _too long!"

Snake, although he wasn't any stronger than a newborn bird, chuckled.

"I'm ready. Bring it on."

That was it. Marth opened his mouth to speak again, but his words remained unspoken. Tears, unstoppable and unbidden, soared right out of his soul and from his very eyes. A loud sob tore itself from his throat, and he threw his arms upon the one he adored, loved and cherished so much. Seeing this, Lucario shed his first tears in _years._

_So, Sir Aaron. You were right. Purity lives in all hearts-even human ones._

As their prince sobbed in Solid Snake's arms, the heroes looked on in tearful smiles. Pit noticed that Ike wanted to speak again, still gravely worried about the angel, and silenced him with another kiss.

"Sssh. Hush now, hero. You're going home too."

Red's Charizard took to the golden skies, soaring through them with rapturous roars. Wario took the perfect opportunity to announce something he had always loved to participate in.

"_Come on! Party at the castle! Who's up for pizzas and confetti?! MY TREAT, NYAH HA HA HAA!"_

And so, due to the kindness of an angel, a new beginning was on the horizon.

All of them would be going home. Together. Happy. As they should be.

And the angel would begin his own future, without the gift he had endowed with.

* * *

_So what if that kiss was meant for Ike? I don't care. Not anymore._

_I'll find another way to spend my life with him. After all, when it comes to love, nothing's impossible._

_And I wanted Marth to have __**his **__happy ending. I'll find mine another way._

_I didn't want him to cry anymore. And now he won't._

* * *

_The songs used for this chapter were 'Passion-After the Battle' (Kingdom Hearts II) and 'Snowmen' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mother soundtrack)._

_The harrowing adventure has come to an end, and all of our heroes are seeking new futures! Light has blossomed throughout all of their blissful hearts, and not a single life remains in danger. Stay tuned for the conclusion of our awesome, heart-warming and perilous journey!_


	20. Epilogue: Socii Sunt Mihii

Welcome to 'Epilogue: Socii Sunt Mihii'! The second part of that title translates into 'he is now next to me', and that line is featured in the epic theme of 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'! Speaking of that particular theme, that is the inspiration behind this chapter.

Now that 'Brawl' is at an end, the wheels are churning for a new tale of angst, love and adventure. While I could use an extensive amount of time to work out details, I'd rather _not _fly solo. I'd love to attain input from my dear readers! XD

The upcoming project will be detached from 'Brawl'. Our beloved heroes will emerge on completely different paths, and endure brand-new adventures. Fox and Falco will remain as a couple, and so have no fear there. Prince Marth and Solid Snake will remain as a lovey-dovey pair of doves, unless they're outnumbered by other possibilities (check my poll for options). They're just so cute together though! XD

Since the Ike/Pit pair is hideously common, I'd rather _not _have it featured in the next tale. It (once again) depends on my poll though. So the only couple that's cemented is Peach/Mario! XD

Assistance is not only needed for pairings. I also need it for story elements. I'm striving to include elements of 'Final Fantasy X' (especially if Marth and Snake remain as a couple), 'Kingdom Hearts II' or 'Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'. If you know of another RPG I could unite with Brawl, please mention it! Let's work with whatever ideas we can cook up! I will be on break after the ending of this tale, and I shall use that break to configure the details for our next amazing adventure!

Note: The Star Festival is featured in 'Super Mario Galaxy'.

* * *

Three days followed the return of the Brawlers. Both the Delfino Plaza and Mushroom Kingdom were glowing with elation, more than pleased to witness the return of their heroes. The sun itself seemed to be singing upon their arrival, and at the moment, it had launched itself into a self-made symphony. Both lands had taken on the attributes of musicals, and notes weren't even leaving the mouths of their inhabitants. Hearts were doing all of the singing, and it wasn't because the season's first Tournament was in a few minutes. The cancellation was met with a great deal of sadness, but once the reasons behind the cancellation were revealed, would-be audiences became ardent well-wishers. There wasn't a single soul that didn't express concern. Store owners and families alike put forth their hope, holding hands and sharing their heartbeats.

Sonic the Hedgehog's friends returned to their respective homes, wishing their newfound friends the very best. Falco Lombardi was pleased to see that they left on good notes, thinking of his last encounter with Bill Grey and Wolf O'Donnell. Mewtwo made his silent departure with Mew, ensuring the survival of his friendship with Meta Knight and Lucario. Following their departure, it didn't take too long for the Falcon Flyer to land at Princess Peach's castle. The Brawlers (with the exception of Marth and Snake, who were silently holding each other throughout the trip) practically bounced out of the vehicle with happiness. They were still euphoric over the return of Solid Snake, and therefore the return of solid joy. Pit and Samus carried out the sleeping couple, treating each of them as though they were sleeping newborns.

As the mercenary and prince were placed into their suite, Wario remarked on how they were making silent fireworks. Bowser, as he always did whenever Wario spouted off a seemingly-crude comment, shared a high five with Mario's rebellious sibling. Normally Samus would have thrown her favorite weapons (Smart Bombs) at them, but she merely gave them a smile. Pit did the same, and even said he'd make his own fireworks with Ike (who had also slept throughout the trip, due to emotional exhaustion).

Solid Snake awakened in Marth's arms, and was instantly greeted by loving kisses. The lovers silently showered each other in affection, sharing kisses and an immortal embrace. Once a five-minute long kiss came to an end, Snake launched into descriptions of his slumber. While his body regained its strength, Merlee (the one that had caused his separation from Marth) gave to him the events of Subspace. His mind's eyes caught everything that occurred, including the battle with James McCloud and the loss of Midna. As soon as that explanation came to an end, he emitted tears of the deepest appreciation. The words he said moved the prince to tears.

"_I've got a family now. For the first time in my life, I've got a family. A family that needs me. A family that wants me around. A family that __**loves **__me. I've also got an angel at my side."_

Sobbing, the Altean blanketed him in even _more _kisses.

Which (inevitably) led to some pretty loud fireworks.

Once the two of them emerged, their friends began a celebration. All of them waited for the couple's arrival in the throne room, and as soon as the two arrived, the Brawlers immediately launched into a world of cheers. Not a mouth was silent as all eyes focused upon Marth and Snake, celebrating their return to full-blown happiness (and firework shows). As the cheering died down, Snake fell into another fit of tears. Bowser remarked on how 'weepy' he was, unable to believe that a 'big, bad tiger' could be such a 'crybaby'.

Mario and Samus blasted him out of the ceiling.

The sobbing mercenary expressed his gratitude towards the others, utterly thankful for everything they had gone through. Unable to believe that they were willing to sacrifice _everything, _just to secure _his _life, he sobbed his heart out. Due to Midna's passing, and Zelda's unborn triplets (yep, Merlee revealed that itty-bitty secret), Link and the Queen received a great deal of tears. Link and Zelda merely shrugged off their efforts, saying that they were more than happy to fight for a friend. They would have loved and cared for their children even in death, and their family would have inevitably met in the heavens. That alone sent Yoshi and Captain Falcon into a pit of tears.

Pit was the next to receive a sorrowful ocean. Learning that he had sacrificed his lifetime with Ike made the mercenary none too happy. Tugging upon the angel's chest, repeatedly apologizing for the usage of his sacrifice, Solid Snake was inconsolable. Prince Marth was no more than two feet away from him, simply smiling with every bit of his heart's light.

* * *

"_Don't cry anymore. It's okay! Really! I'm going to be just fine, Snake! Ike and I are going to be just fine! We're going to be okay! We'll find a way to live together, I promise! And I told Ike I'd never leave him! I don't break my promises, and besides...I love him as you love Marth. You wouldn't let anything tear you away from Marth, now would you?"_

"_N-n-no..."_

"_See? So everything's all right. Don't cry anymore, dear friend. We're all going to be okay. I promise. Our light will keep us together, no matter where we are."_

* * *

Snake could speak not another word. The other Brawlers rushed to create a group hug, seeing the mercenary fall to his knees in tears. As the others showered the mercenary in profound affection (which included Yoshi slobber and Pikachu's thunderbolts), Marth simply shared a smile with Pit.

Pit looked as though he had merely baked them all cookies, just as cheerful as ever.

The Brawl celebration, which had been placed in Diddy Kong's capable hands, was due to occur during the Star Festival. It was said to be one of the most romantic nights of the year, filled with the greatest cheer and shimmering displays of golden stars. Prior to the entry of Subspace, only one wedding was due to occur upon the festival. In the course of tradition, those that wished to marry during the Festival were meant to give silver star gems to their loved ones. Zelda had received a silver gem from Link.

Two hours following the baths of Yoshi slobber, Marth received one from Snake.

Both Altean and mercenary spent most of the night in tears. They would have spent the entire night in tears, if it hadn't been for fuses and a long period of separation.

Three days followed their blissful show, and another celebration was due to begin. Balloons and floats alike were streaming through the air, all of them shaped into the beloved Brawlers (Bowser and Snake shared laughs over a certain bloated mercenary). Stores were crowded with souvenir requests, and children were dying for ice cream floats inspired by their favorite combatants. The stadium was packed to its rims with excited spectators, with all of them hardly able to stand still. As for their beloved heroes, all of them were awaiting the emergence of their first match. Pit and Ike were being pitted against Marth and Snake, with both teams being placed on Yoshi's Island.

Pit was still smiling like a child licking an ice cream cone. "May the best Brawler win, as they say!" he sang cheerily, wings flapping in merriment. Marth, lovingly wrapped in Snake's arms, supplied him with another smile.

"There won't be any contest. I'm afraid _we're _going to win, plain and simple."

"Don't count your gold before it's actually in your hand, Prince." the cool and calm Ike said, also smiling. "You two are not the _only _ones enabled with the power to unleash thunder. As you might recall, Pit and I have recently joined your nightly parades of unbridled passion."

"So I guess we're in for a treat." Solid Snake declared, then shared a two-minute kiss with Marth. "If the four of us can call down thunder, this should be a pretty exciting battle."

Not too far away, Li and Kirby (wearing his Snake impression) were conducting an orchestra. The orchestra was composed of Delfinians and Toads, and all of them were singing one blissful melody.

* * *

Audi famam illius.  
Solus in hostes ruit  
et patriam servavit.

Audi famam illius.  
Cucurrit quaeque tetigit destruens.

Audi famam illius.  
Audi famam illius.

Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.  
Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.

Ille  
iuxta me.

Ille iuxta me.  
Socii sunt mihi.  
qui olim viri fortes  
rivalesque erant.

Saeve certando pugnandoque  
splendor crescit.

* * *

I've heard legends of that person.  
How he plunged into enemy territory.  
How he saved his homeland.

I've heard legends of that person.  
How he traveled the breadth of the land, reducing all he touched to rubble.

I've heard legends of that person.  
I've heard legends of that person.

Revered by many--I too, revere him.  
Feared by many--I too, fear him.

Now, that person  
Stands by my side.

Now that person stands by my side.  
Now my friends are with me.  
Some of them were once heroes.  
Some, my mortal enemies.

And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat.  
We shine ever brighter.

* * *

The gentle Captain Olimar, who had volunteered to care for the mother-to-be Zelda (Link was a frantic volunteer, but his fiancee wanted him to enjoy the Brawl season), was a proud garderner. His Pikmin were at his side, cheering at the top of their little lungs.

And in the skies above, flowers soared from their resting places.

"Well, it looks like our job here is done." Olimar said, wiping off his brow with a sigh. "I'm glad every flower made it out all right. And look! That tiny green one really turned out to be the most beautiful flower of them all!"

That green flower had started off as the world's ugliest flower. It was now soaring amongst the skies, drifting upon the surface of an invincible lake. It truly was a fantastic sight, glowing with euphoria as it soared amongst its companions.

As the other flowers had been named after respective Brawlers, the green flower had been named the 'Solid Snake' flower.

At its side was a sapphire blue flower, and it never detached itself from the green flower once.


End file.
